Mi Uchiha
by Alesakura12MaryGB
Summary: Sakura esta apunto de superar su pasado y seguir adelante junto con todos sus amigos en Konoha Academy, lo que la llevara a su apasionado amor con un Uchiha, pero en el camino se van revelando varios secretos que ha guardado tanto el Clan Uchiha como Konoha ¿Podrá este Uchiha entrar al corazón de Sakura? ¿Podrá Sakura aliviar el dolor del pasado de ese Uchiha?*Lemon*
1. Sakura

**Mi Uchiha**

**Por Alesakura12/Mary G.B**

**Sakura**

Miraba con atención la ventana de mi cuarto, he estado tan aburrida últimamente. Pensaba en cómo sería tener amigos y en cómo sería tener aquel chico que todas hablan.

Tengo dicaseis años y estudio en Konoha Academy.

No hay mucho de qué hablar sobre mí más que soy una chica lista por naturaleza y una llorona.

Jugaba con un mechón, por cierto mi cabello es de color castaño claro y tengo ojos verdes. Ojala tuviera el pelo de otro color, digo como en los personajes de mangas.

Me encanta leer mangas.

No tengo muchos amigos.

No tengo novio.

Soy una chica llena de soledad aunque por afuera parezca lo contrario. Nadie me va atender. Nadie sabe Quién soy realmente.

-Vas a cenar?- dijo un chico universitario.

-Creo que voy a salir a caminar, supongo que después.

Mi hermano solo se encogió los hombros y se fue. Mi hermano ya es universitario y me encantaría poder ir, todo lo que veo ahora ya lo sé.

Tome mi celular y mis audífonos, camine por las cuadras ancha de mi residencial. Me encantaba ir a ver las estrellas en el parque central que hay en mi residencial, vivo en una montaña de Konoha asique puedo apreciar las grandes caras de los Hokages.

Sonreí.

Quiero de ser ayuda en mi aldea, aun no sé qué ser pero me encantaría poder ayudar a todos los que se encargan de que Konoha esté bien, como los policías o los médicos, incluso los ayudantes del Hokage.

Comencé a cantar suavemente.

El sol caía y traía un atardecer nostálgico. Los faros empezaban a encenderse y se miraba precioso el parque, como una caja de joyas.

Escuche unas voces, eran varias asique comencé a caminar de regreso.

-Escuchaste a Temari hablar con Ino?- preguntaba un chico de pelo castaño.- dice que habrá una fiesta este viernes, pero que Gaara no la dejara ir.

-Que problemático.- contesto el otro quien tenía el pelo en una coleta.- no sé por qué tanto escándalo por una fiesta.

-Shikamaru, es la fiesta de los Uchiha! Verdad, Neji?

El otro chico con cabello largo solo lo miro serio.

-Yo debo ir por compromiso, pero la verdad no lo deseo, además estará Uzumaki ahí.- dijo con un gruñido.

-Neji, no te preocupes, Naruto no sabe lo de tu prima.

-Quieres callarte, Kiba.- dijo Neji enojado.

-Problemático.

La chica camino rápidamente pero topo el hombro con uno de ellos asiendo que ambos se miraran.

-Lo siento.

Neji la miro serio.- Ten más cuidado.

La chica solo asintió y siguió caminando.

-Neji porque note la ligaste! Eh?! Estaba guapa!- gritaba Kiba.

-Cállate, Kiba eres peor que Naruto, además te recuerdo que estoy con Tenten.

- no les pareció conocida esa chica?- dijo Shikamaru extrañado.- creo haberla visto antes.

No le dieron tanta importancia al asunto y siguieron hablando de la fiesta.

El sol salía deslumbrante. Los pájaros cantaban sutilmente. La chica se levantó con sueño para meterse al baño, luego de unos minutos salió con un short de lona junto con una camiseta blanca dejando ver su sostén negro que la hacía ver elegante pero atrevida, se colocó sus converse negros y tomo su mochila.

-Me voy!

Subió al autobús que la esperaba enfrente de su casa, conocía a algunas personas ahí como a Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino que eran de su grado pero que no sabían de su existencia. Normalmente Shikamaru estaba siempre solo mirando el paisaje, Kiba e Ino hablaba de cosas populares.

Así se fue hasta llegar a Konoha Academy.

Konoha Academy era un Colegio privado para chicos ricos que tuvieran habilidades heredadas y gente muy inteligente con habilidades extraordinarias. Fue fundada por el Primer Hokage, Senju.

Se podía ver el parque privado para alumnos que eran llevado por choferes, habían espacio para bicicletas, incluso podía uno llegar a pie.

Era el primer día de su último año en secundaria. Fue por su papeleo para ver su sección de clase que le tocaría todo el año. Clase C-12.

-Excelente, con el profesor Kakashi.- dijo emocionada.

Camino al edificio y entro a la clase era grande entonces vio a Ino, Kiba y a Shikamaru hablando junto con otros chicos que de ellos solo reconocía al de ayer, Neji.

-Qué raro, a todos nos tocó con amigos!- dijo Kiba

-Es cierto, acabo de hablar con Temari y dice que Gaara y ella están con nosotros no tardaran en venir.- dijo Ino.

-Igual Hinata y Tenten.- hablo Neji.

-No es raro.- comento Shikamaru.

Los gritos de varias chicas se escuchaban a las afueras del salón. Todos sonrieron, en especial la de Karin, ese era: Sasuke Uchiha.

Quien alborotaba a las mujeres con solo una mirada.

Quien iba de número uno en las nacionales de deporte, el mejor en la clase, el heredero de la Policía Militar de Konoha y el hermano menor de Itachi Uchiha un empresario famoso aliado de Akatsuki.

Con una camisa negra y un pantalón de lona.

-Bueno días, Sasuke lindo!- grito Ino.

-Hmp.

El chico solo los miro como saludo y se sentó esperando a que comenzara la clase.

Poco a poco todos iban llegando y para su sorpresa todos se conocían, todos eran amigos Rock Lee, Tenten, Temari, Gaara, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Neji, Hinata, Sai, Karin, Juugo, Suigutsu, Sasuke y

-Bueno creo que están todos…- decía Kakashi.

-ALTO! EL MÁS ESPERADO DE TODOS:…

-Aquí viene otra vez.- dijo Shikamaru decepcionado.

-NARUTO UZUMAKI.

El chico entro con una sonrisa y saludo a todos.

-Hola Hinata! Hoja Neji! Hoja cejotas, Shika, Ino Choji!- hasta que Kakashi toco su hombro.

-Ya que tanta energía tienes estaría bien si nos demuestras la primera ecuación.

-QUE!? YO?!

-Sí, Naruto.

Naruto leyó el problema tomo el yeso y….

-No sé cómo se hace.

Todos se llevaron la mano a la frente.- Haber alguien quiere hacerla?- nadie levanto la mano ni siquiera Uchiha Sasuke, el problema consistía en grados de coeficientes de fricción. Pero alguien a lo lejos levanto la mano y Kakashi se le ilumino los ojos.

-Haber la chica de atrás.

Todos voltearon a ver, nadie conocía a esa chica, todos se conocían excepto por esa chica. Era muy guapa, pelo castaño, ojos grandes y verdes y una piel blanca.

-Quítate, Naruto.- dijo la chica.

-Eh..- el chico se quedó mudo y sonrojado.

-Naruto, debo hacer el problema.- frunció el ceño.

Naruto se movió atontado y miro como la chica con tanta facilidad resolvía el problema.

-Primero sustituyen la Ffk por la Mu que es la que tenemos en el problema para poder buscar a Alfa que es la que nos piden.- ella explicaba con facilidad lo que hacía.- luego cambian esto por sus cantidades, usan tangente menos uno multiplicado la Mu y esta es Alfa.

Todos la miraron con atención y sorprendidos.

Kakashi suspiro.

-Muy buen hecho, creo que tenemos a nada más ni nada menos que a Sakura Haruno, en primer lugar.

-Que se cree! Yo lo podía hacer!- dijo Karin.

-Eres Sakura Haruno?- dijo Naruto embobado.- Increíble!

-Hmp, ¿cómo sabia de las sustituciones? Haruno.

Sasuke la miro fríamente, interesado por su respuesta.

Me sentí cohibida por su mirada. Era tan provocador pero realmente tengo orgullo asique sonreí a Naruto y a Kakashi para caminar a mi escritorio.

El azabache la detuvo de la muñeca.

-Hice una pregunta, contesta.

Sakura miro la mano de Sasuke en su muñeca.- Lo sabía desde primer año, no creo que le incumba lo que se y lo que no.

Sakura quito su mano agresivamente. Karin la fulmino con la mirada.

-Como se atreve! Perra!- mascullo Karin.

-Bueno, al parecer nadie sabía de Sakura Haruno.- hablo Kakashi.- No saben porque todos ustedes están aquí verdad?

-A qué se refiere?- pregunto Rock Lee.

-Es la Clase C-12, es decir ustedes han sido elegidos como los mejores del grado, todos aquí tienen habilidades diferentes serán examinados como si fueran universitarios y el que pierda el examen Gennin será expulsado.

-QUEEEE!

-Correcto, pero me sorprende que sean lo mejores y sean tan ignorantes de no conocer a uno de sus compañeros.- Kakashi miro con atención a Sakura.- Como no pueden saber de la discípula de Lady Tsunade, la nueva Hokage.

-ERES…discípula de Lady Tsunade!?- grito Tenten admirada.

La clase empezó a hacer chismes, bueno todos sabían que eran famosos no se escapaba ninguno pero Haruno no tenían idea de ella.

El timbre toco.

-Bueno tienen su receso, espero que les sirva para conocerse.

Todos salieron, algunos ni le dieron tanta importancia, otro siguieron hablando como Karin, que criticaba y Naruto, que seguía sorprendido.

-No me lo creo!

-Ya Naruto, cállate.- dijo Kiba.

-Pero como es que no sabíamos de ella?- dijo Tenten.- Ino tu debías saber.

-HAY! Pues no sé, Tenten, pero se ve muy engreída por ser inteligente.- dijo celosa.

-Esperen, esa chica es la que vive en nuestro residencial.

-Shikamaru estás seguro?- dijo Ino.

-Ayer la vimos, se tropezó con Neji e incluso se va en nuestro bus con razón me hacía reconocida.

-Es hermosa, demuestra JUVENTUD!- grito Rock Lee.

Hice la cola para la comida, sabía que algún día tendría que ser reconocida yo sabía de todos ahí, conocía a la mayoría y en especial a Sasuke Uchiha quien me había enamorado de él desde pequeña, sé que no nos conocemos muy bien pero yo sí.

Sasuke tomo una manzana. Miro a la chica que hacia la cola. Nadie le había respondido de esa forma, se notaba que era de carácter.

-"No sería raro, Tsunade es su maestra".- pensó.- "Aun así, Kakashi se equivocó."

Sasuke camino acercándose más a ella.

-"Yo conozco a Sakura."- sonrió de lado.

**Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Historia de Mary G.B/ Alesakura12**

**Si quieres leer mis libros ve ha /MaryGB.**

**Gracias por leer! nee nee!**


	2. No estoy sola

Mi Uchiha

Por Alesakura12/Mary G.B

**No estoy sola**

-Yo invito.

Lo mire sorprendida. Sasuke estaba pagando mi comida y se fue a sentar con los demás.

Se sentó lejos de la muchedumbre. Espere tranquila en la mesa entonces Karin llego, solo me miraba fijamente. ¿Por qué rayos pago mi comida Sasuke?

-No te acostumbres, no te pagara la comida siempre.- dijo seria.- voy a algo serio con Sasuke, escuchaste?

-"SHANAROO! QUIEN SE CREE!"- Sakura frunció.- Ni que fuera tú, Karin.

-Hmp, eso desearías.

-Me seguirás amenazando? Mejor vete.

-Sakura, no soy idiota, crees que Sasuke te va a poner atención? Eres solo un estorbo para que sea el número uno.

Sasuke tomo su bebida. Estaba pensativo. Nunca se habían hablado, la había visto varias veces, toda su vida porque era Uchiha y ellos eran los herederos de la Policía Militar de Konoha, El Clan Uchiha, por lo tanto servían al Hokage y eran informados en todo. A veces la miraba en la oficina de Tsunade, pero cuando iba hablar con ella sobre como sabia tanto se puso nervioso.

-"Mierda, como una chica me puede poner nervioso."- pensó.

Karin sonrió y la miro llena de odio.

Sakura no quería recordar el pasado, no quería recordar su niñez y que le arrebatar lo único que sé enamoro a Sasuke quien conocía de pequeña y que sentía algo por él. Pero eso nunca pasaría.

-Pretendes quitarle su puesto y ser su novia?- pregunto.

-Cuál es tu problema Karin?

-Sabes que eres solo una entrometida y te crees mucho para llamarle la atención a Sasuke, quieres robarte su puesto, y luego hacerte la inocente, perra! Sasuke es mío, entiendes?

Eso fue un balde de agua helada.

-Pero…yo no…

-Sakura sé que estas enamorada de Sasuke, pero como te dije solo eres molestia asique aclarémoslo desde el principio.

Mi corazón crujió, desde cuando sabía que me gustaba, ni siquiera había hablado de eso. Ahora Karin se encargarían de hacerme lo peor en todo el curso, que pasaría si Sasuke se entera, si el mundo sabe que la Kunoichi famosa de Lady Tsunade es débil ante Sasuke Uchiha.

-Quedo claro?

No lo soporte.

Algo que no soportaba era que me vieran de la chica débil y la molestia, estaba cansada de eso. Me levante ofendida y le di una cachetada.

-Sabes que, si quieres que él tenga el primer lugar, que se lo gane, no me sermonees, Karin.

Todos se quedaron viéndolos, Sasuke miraba con atención la escena las lágrimas de la chica salían y salió corriendo de ahí.

Su mente le dolía.

Los recuerdos regresaban.

Los llantos de noche.

Las miradas de rechazo.

Llego a la azotea y lloro fuertemente.

**Flashback**

-Niña, tonta.- Niña frentuda.

Todos le gritaban una y otra vez. Ella solo lloraba, todos los días pasaban.

-Ya es de noche.- se dijo la pequeña.

Corrió hacia su casa, otro día en el que no pudo tener amigos, el primer día siempre era rechazada y obligada a ser la de menos.

-Sakura, deja de llorar tenemos que ir con los Hokages.

-Pero mami, hoy tampoco…

-Sakura, apresúrate.

La pequeña tomo su mejor vestido y se cambió. Nunca la escuchaban, siempre era lo mismo.

Se quedó mirando el cielo mientras todos escuchaban al Tercer Hokage, escucho unas risas y pudo ver a un chico rubio jugar.

La niña sonrió, era Naruto le decían el Zorro todos los niños de por ahí, miro a sus padres e indecisa corrió silenciosamente hacia el niño.

Tal vez con el si podía jugar.

Entonces se tropezó.

Miro atentamente quien era la persona.

Un pelinegro que la miraba sin ganas.

-Sasuke, ayúdala levantarse.- ordeno su padre.- debes tener más cuidado por donde corres.

El pequeño niño la tomo de las manos.- La próxima mira para ambos lados, Sakura.

La pequeña lo miro sorprendida.

Ese niño sabía su nombre.

**Fin Flashback**

Sakura tomo sus piernas mientras escondía su cabeza. Sasuke había sido la primera persona que la miraba, siempre la trataban como una molestia.

¿Por qué la trataba de tal manera?

¿Por qué siempre es rechazada?

¿Acaso, no hay nadie para ella?

Subió la cabeza de sorpresa al sentir que alguien la abrazaba.

-Sakura-chan.

Miro con lágrimas al chico.

-Naruto.

Naruto se sentó a su lado abrazándola.- Vi lo que paso en la cafetería.

-Yo…

-Sakura, perdóname.

-Qué?

-Por no darme cuenta de quien eras.- Naruto miro el cielo.- Sabes? Todos aquí nos sentimos inferiores ante ciertas personas, nadie puede saber porque hay personas así.

-Naruto..

-Sasuke es mi rival, cuando algo está a su nivel suele sentirse inseguro, es un teme! Pero al principio tuvimos peleas, es un idiota Ah! DATTEBAYO!.

Sonrió.

-Sasuke me odia, siempre me rechazara al igual que todos, no lo entiendes Naruto.

-Sakura, no estás sola, ya no lo estas puedes contar conmigo Dattebayo! Y estoy seguro que teme no te odia.

Escuche abrir la puerta y pude ver a Gaara, Temari, tente, rock lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Choiji, Ino...

-Naruto tiene razón.

-Anda, Frentona, levántate!

Sakura los miro.

-VAMOS SAKURA!- grito Rock Lee motivado.

Todos le sonreían.

Todos la miraban.

-Chicos…

Naruto se levantó, entonces llego alguien quien la tomo de la mano y la levanto.- Sasuke…

-Anda, no dejes que alguien como Karin te haga esto, Haruno.

Su expresión era frio pero algo en sus ojos decía lo contrario.

-Gracias, chicos.- sonrió levemente.

-Anda! Salgamos para celebrar a la nueva integrante!- grito Ino.- La frentuda!

Sakura se rio nerviosa y algo furiosa.

-Ino….Cerda!

Todos empezaron a reír, excepto Sasuke, Gaara y Neji que sonreían por el comentario de la chica.

Al terminar su clase con Iruka salieron todos para ponerse de acuerdo en donde quedarían esa noche.

-Vayamos a cantar!- opino Rock Lee.

-No mejor al cine!- grito Naruto.- VAMOS!

-No somos niños Naruto, eso es aburrido!

-Entonces que sugieres Ino?- hablo Temari ya cansada de no ponerse de acuerdo.

-A una buena discoteca!

-Muy problemático, nadie aquí sabe bailar.

-Dilo por ti, Shikamaru.- Sonrió Temari.

Al final quedaron en verse en el Centro comercial para ver la película de Naruto, luego irían a buscar los vestidos para la fiesta de Los Uchiha y de ultimo irían a una buena Discoteca donde habría Karaoke y comida, porque Choiji tendría hambre de seguro.

Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino y Kiba se despidieron para tomar el bus, Neji y Hinata se fueron en su carro al igual que Gaara y Temari. Choiji se fue junto con Rock Lee a comer con Naruto, ramen.

Después de ver a su mejor amigo irse caminando, entro nuevamente al lugar para dirigirse al Salón de Profesores.

Ahí lo encontró. Sentado leyendo tranquilamente su libro de "Icha Icha Paradise" Otro de sus tantos libros.

-Sasuke, pensé que te había marchado.

-Hmp.

-Que te hace venir?

-Ha enviado esto Madara.- le entrego un sobre, Kakashi lo tomo y empezó a leerlo.

-Vaya, veo que no es fácil lo que pide.

-Kakashi.

-Sasuke, soy profesor, no puedo darte créditos.

-Entonces, dígame una solución.- Sasuke poso sus manos enfrente de él. - Es por Konoha.

-Necesito permiso de la Hokage, puedo ayudarte en mi materia pero en las demás no.- Kakashi dejo la carta en el escritorio y siguió leyendo.

-No estaré todas las clases, es algo complicado, en serio lo necesito.

Kakashi suspiro.

-Solo hay una forma de ayudarte, no lo hare por Madara.- Kakashi lo miro de reojo.- Lo hare por ti, Sasuke por que confió.

Sasuke asintió.

-Cuál es?

-Lo sabrás mañana, después de todo ya estaba previsto.- Le devolvió la carta.- ahora haz que Lady Tsunade esté de acuerdo sobre tu tutor.

Sasuke tomo la carta, y se fue hacia su carro. Era muy elegante y era de color negro, subió y manejo hasta la Oficina de la Hokage. Era grande, y lleno de personas que venían y regresaban con resultados o mensajes buenos o malos. El conocía a todos ya que la mayoría eran Militares de Elite del Clan Uchiha.

Su celular sonó y contestó mientras esperaba a que la atendieran.

-Sakura Haruno.

-FRENTUDA! TIENES QUE VENIR A MI CASA! AHORA!- gritaba Ino por el celular.

-Ino, estoy ocupada, puedo ir más tarde?- se abrió la puerta y Sakura entro al mismo tiempo que alguien haciendo que se chocasen.

-Lo siento…Ino nos vemos ahí, si iré en un minuto…-Sakura entro de lo más normal sin darse cuenta de quien había chocado.- CERDA! YA ADIOS!

Sakura se guardó el celular y miro a Shizune y a Tsunade.

-Lo siento, Lady Tsunade…- dijo avergonzada.

-Sakura, puedes hacerte a un lado.

Sakura se movió mientras miraba atrás suyo, era Sasuke.

-Fíjate en donde caminas, Sakura.- Sasuke la miro sin importancia.- Tsunade, vengo a informarle de la solicitud de Madara.

-Ah, si…- Tsunade miro a Sakura vigilándola, la chica estaba sonrojada y luego miro la carta donde Kakashi había respondido.- Ya veo, está bien sé que será así, dile a Madara que empiece con los Exámenes de Elite tienes solo este año, debes ganar el examen Gennin para poder participar, Crees lograrlo, Uchiha Sasuke?

-Hmp, por supuesto.

-Bueno, entonces aceptado, Shizune lleva esto a Danzou y avísale a Madara.

-S-Si, Lady Tsunade.

-Sasuke, puedes confirmarles a Kakashi y a Fugaku, tendremos una cita sobre tu horario, también dile a Orochimaru.- Tsunade movió las hojas para entregárselas a Sakura y luego la miro.- Esta perfecto, ahora el entrenamiento de dos semanas, te quiero el sábado aquí, Sakura.

-Sí, con permiso.

Sakura salió sonrojada con las hojas. Había chocado con Sasuke y es que aunque la volvía loca no podía estar cerca de él.

-Pretendes irte sin disculparte correctamente?- su voz fría y ronca.

-Sasuke...yo, lo siento!

-Hmp, crees que eso es disculparse?

-A que te refieres?

-Creo que quedó muy claro, por tu distracción debes comprarme algo de comer.

Sakura lo miro incrédula.

-Ahora?

-Hmp.

-Está bien- miro su celular, Ino la mataría pero por otro lado estaba encantada en comer con Sasuke.

Salieron juntos en el carro de Sasuke hasta un restaurante muy elegante.

-"No puede ser, no tengo tanto dinero para esto! SHANARO!"

Sasuke sonrio de lado como si disfrutara de aquello, ese almuerzo seria interesante.

**Personajes por Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Historia por Alesakura12/ Mary G.B**

**HEY! :D MIL GRACIAS POR LEER! :D**


	3. Amigos

**Mi Uchiha**

**Por Alesakura12/ Mary G.B**

**Amigos**

Miraba al pelinegro que se encontraba enfrente de ella. Ese rostro, esa mirada y esos labios que la invitaban a acercarse a él y volverle loca. Estaban en un restaurante muy caro ni siquiera tenía la ropa adecuada para aquel lugar. Se sonrojo tremendamente al ver que Sasuke la miraba fijamente.

-Que vas a ordenar?- pregunto.

-Sasuke, no puedo pagar en este restaurante.

El mesero llego.

-Puedo pedir su orden, Señor.

El azabache no volteo a verlo, miro atento a lo que Sakura pediría. La chica trago saliva- "Ese Uchiha me las va a pagar!".- nerviosa miro al mesero para pedir su orden.

-Un sándwich y una taza de café, por favor.

-Muy bien, Y para usted Señor?

-Lo mismo, sin azúcar.

El joven se marchó con el pedido, Sakura lo miro incrédula.

-En serio, eso quería comer?- pregunto temerosa.

-Hmp, si no, no lo hubiera pedido, molesta.

Sakura sonrió por dentro, aunque solo había tenido pequeños momentos con Sasuke, en todos había sido muy amable. Aunque a veces su carácter no dejara ver esa forma suya.

Al llegar su pedido ambos empezaron a tomar de su café.

-Sobre el almuerzo, gracias por invitarme.

-Hmp.

-Entonces, estamos a mano, verdad?

-Supongo.

Un silencio incomodo por parte del azabache hizo que Sakura se pusiera muy nerviosa, y a parte su celular estaba vibrando y de seguro era Ino, que debe estar enojadísima.

-Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto para evitar sus pensamientos.- Por qué me invitaste?

-No es nada importante.- Sasuke empezó a comer de su sándwich.- Háblame sobre tus prácticas con Tsunade.

-No hay mucho de qué hablar.

Se empezaba a sentir inquieta, Sasuke hacía varias cosas sospechosas, como invitarla a comer y no darle una razón, ir a la oficina de Tsunade también le llamo la atención, sobre los exámenes de Elite y de Gennin, y ahora, que quería saber sobre sus prácticas con Lady Tsunade. Era raro.

Recibió un mensaje de Ino.

"Si no vienes, te voy a matar FRENTUDA!"

-Lo siento, Sasuke debo de irme.- Sakura se levantó.

El joven frunció el ceño.

La chica solo dejo el dinero en la mesa, se disculpó y se fue corriendo.

Tome el dinero que ella había dejado, lo metí en mi bolsillo y pague con mi dinero. Salí corriendo para ver si todavía podía alcanzarla, por qué diablos mi cuerpo se mueve por si solo cada vez que estoy cerca de ella.

-Demonios.- saque mi celular.- Si, diga.

-Teme! Acabo de ver la nueva consola de video juegos!- gritaba Naruto.

-y a mí qué?

-Vamos, Teme! Sabes que no tengo carro ahora, puedes llevarme!

-Puedes pedirle al viejo pervertido.

-Ya sabes que anda haciendo…vamos! Teme! Teme! Teme!- Naruto a veces podía ser un niño pequeño y lo llegaba a enojar a tal punto que lo convencía.- Dattebayo! Temeeee

-Está bien, pero cállate, estaré en cinco minutos.

Tomo las llaves de su auto y miro por última vez en donde había estado Sakura sentada.

Miraba la carretera, ya casi eran las seis, no podía dejar de pensar en porque había legado hacia Sakura y le había invitado, no sabía porque invente una excusa para que saliéramos juntos. Algo me atraía a ella y estaba empezando a actuar como un idiota.

Conozco a Sakura desde antes, ella siempre estaba detrás de mí a la hora del almuerzo mientras comía. Siempre me seguía a escondidas.

Siempre había pensado que era rara y que era muy molesta siempre tan torpe cada vez que se acercaba a mí. Hasta que un día mi madre me hizo cambiar de opinión sobre ella.

Flashback

El pequeño niño hacia un puchero a su madre, mientras compraban la cena.

-Madre ¿por qué no me dejas jugar con Onii-chan?

-Sasuke, ya te dije que está muy ocupado.

-Pero quiero jugar con el!

-Puedes jugar con Naruto- sonrió su madre para animarlo.

Mientras el niño seguía con su puchero su madre se quedó mirando el parque donde podía ver a una pequeña niña llorando en un columpio.

Mikoto sonrió.

-Sasuke, ves a la niña llorando?

El pequeño miro con atención.- Sí.

-Sabe su nombre?

-No, pero siempre me está siguiendo, es muy molesta!

Mikoto miro con enojo a su hijo.- Ve con ella!

-Pero, madre!

-Sasuke, no permitas que una niña llore, nunca.- El pequeño miro a su madre, quién tenía la mirada en la pequeña con nostalgia.- Cuando una linda flor se marchita, Sasuke, pierde su toque, no quiero que ella se marchite, ni tu verdad?

El niño asintió y tímidamente, mientras su madre lo animaba de lejos se acercó a la niña.

-Oye, deja de llorar.

Ella no lo miro.

-Anda, deja de llorar, sino te vas a marchitar.- dijo irritado.

Para su sorpresa la pequeña dejo de llorar pero no subía su rostro para verle.

-¿Cómo sabes que me voy a marchitar?

-Porque eres una flor.

La pequeña abrió sus ojos sonrojada, sabía que si levantaba su rostro el notaria su gran frente y se alejaría de ella, pero estaba sorprendida.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Sasuke.

-Sakura…Sakura Haruno.

-Sakura? Eso no es flor de cerezo?

Sasuke sonrió emocionado, su madre había acertado con el nombre de la pequeña. Sakura solo asintió levemente.

-Entonces, si eres una flor de cerezo no te marchites o perderás tu toque.

Sakura levanto el rostro al escuchar eso pero ya era muy tarde el niño ya se había ido.

Fin Flashback

Escucho el sonido de un carro. Estaba a punto de chocarse, tomo el volante y le dio vuelta, trato de frenar y cerró los ojos.

-TEN MAS CUIDADO!- grito el otro auto.

Sasuke se llevó la mano a la cien, que le estaba pasando porque había recordado aquello, pero más que nada por qué había recordado a su madre.

-Cálmate, Sasuke.- tomo el timón nuevamente y comenzó a conducir.- deja de pensar en el pasado.

Ino la había llegado a un salón para que se preparasen esa noche.

-VAYA! Te tardaste mucho, frentuda! Casi no llegamos a tiempo.- la rubia la había llevado a en su coche.- Es hora de darte un nuevo look!

-Ino, no crees que exageras?

-Claro que no! Tú necesitas verte hermosa y que los chicos se den cuenta de ti!

Entraron al gran salón.

-Ino, Querida que bueno verte!

-Gracias, mira hoy te traigo a Sakura!- Ino la presento ante un hombre de dudosa sexualidad.

-Eh, Hola…

-Mírate, Querida estas toda pasada de moda!

-Eso le dije yo!- alego la rubia

-Anda, te dejaremos Divina!

Sakura miro preocupada a ambos, era la primera vez que entraba a un salón, tenía miedo de que pasara en ese lugar.

-Te dejare como una Flor de cerezo!

-Cerda…A qué se refiere?

-Anda! No te preocupes, es el mejor estilista!

Ya eran las ocho la hora en la que debían estar en el cine, ambas corrían entre toda la multitud de aquel comercial, los jóvenes, las tiendas de ropa.

-Ino! Tengo miedo!

-Anda Sakura, te lo dije te ves genial!

Mientras era jalada por su amiga hacia los cines porque iban algo retrasadas, Sakura se moría por dentro.

-Pero, esto no es natural, cerda!

-Por favor, luce muy bien en ti! Mira Ahí están Todos!

Gracias al maldito de Naruto, ahora estamos retrasados, era tan imbécil para elegir un estúpido video juego. Al fin había llegado, aun faltaba llegar Ino y al parecer Sakura, supongo que ambas andaban juntas ya que Haruno se había ido para verla.

-Qué? No ha llegado Ino?- pregunto el rubio a Kiba.

-ya sabes cuánto se tarda para cambiarse.

-Miren! Es Ino ahí viene!- grito Rock Lee.

Todos se quedaron boca abierta. Había una chica de pelo rosado enfrente de ellos.

-Ino quien es ella?- pregunto Temari.

La rubia empezó a reírse.

-Verdad? Es Sakura, Chicos!

Abrieron sus ojos como platos. Su cabello era rosado claro y largo, sus ojos se resaltaban claramente y llevaba un short café con una blusa de tiras de color rosado junto con sus converse grises.

-Estas bromeando!- gritaron Tenten y Kiba.

-Anda, Sakura, demuéstrales!

-Hola, chicos..-dijo sonrojada.

-ERES HERMOSA SAKURA! ERES LA JUVENTUD EN VIVO COMO UNA ROSA!- Grito rock Lee emocionado.

-Apoyo al cejotas!- dijo Naruto

Tenten, Temari, Naruto y Hinata se acercaron a ella diciéndole lo hermosa que estaba y que el color le queda muy bien.

-Gracias, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Naruto.

Miro hacia Sasuke había sido el único que no la había dicho nada aunque si la miraba fijamente como siempre.

Todos empezaron a caminar hacia las entradas y eligieron una película de acción, Tenten con Neji, Temari con Shikamaru, Choiji con Rock Lee, Ino con Sai, Gaara con Naruto, Hinata con Kiba, Sasuke con Sakura.

Así estaban sentados.

En toda la película Sakura miraba de reojo a Sasuke pero él nunca la miraba. ¿Se habría enojado por irse rápidamente esa tarde?

Ino no dejaba de suspirar cada vez que miraba al actor más guapo de la película, Naruto y Kiba no dejaba de refunfuñar que eran mejores que él, Rock Lee no dejaba de decir que el tipo era muy valiente y todos los demás solo trataban de callarlos pero se escuchaba mas cuando Choiji comía de sus palomitas ruidoso.

Mientras todos se peleaban. Sasuke se acercó a su oído.

-Te ves muy bien.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar.

-Eso crees? Sasuke-kun

-Demasiado.- dijo ronco.

Sakura lo volteo a ver, ambos estaban tan cerca. Ella se acercó un poco.

-lo siento, pero tienen que salir, molestan a los demás.

Sasuke se alejó rápidamente de Sakura.

-"Kyaaa! Casi lo beso! Pensara que soy una fácil!"

-Oye! NO!

Naruto y Kiba empezaron a alegarle al muchacho del cine, al final todos tuvieron que salir por su culpa.

-Gracias, Naruto y Kiba!

-Ag, Cállate Tenten!

Neji lo miro seriamente.

-Oh, bueno, lo siento, Tenten.- dijo rápidamente Kiba.

-Que problemáticos, ahora qué?

-Bueno al menos entramos a ver el principio.- dijo Sai.

-Eso no es lo mismo, Sai!- alego el rubio.

-LO TENGO!

-Qué cosa?- dijo Sakura disimulando lo que casi iba a pasar en el cine, su notorio sonrojo.

-Vamos a ir a ver los vestidos!- guiño el ojo.- para la mejor fiesta de Los Uchiha y Sasuke será el que los pague!

Miro a Sasuke.

-Hmp, eso quisieras.

-Vamos, Sasuke!- comenzó a animar Tenten.

-Tienes mucho dinero eh?

El azabache miro a Sakura.

-Los vestidos son para ustedes, no me metan en sus asuntos.

-Que aburrido!- dijo ofendida Ino y empezó a entrar a las tiendas.

Todas se estaban probando los vestidos, Tenten le modelaba a Neji, Temari le preguntaba a Shikamaru como se miraba mientras Gaara solo vigilaba a su hermana que no comprara algo muy atrevido. Ino le pedía favor a Sai que cargara sus vestidos. Naruto y los demás miraban a Hinata y la ayudaban a ver que vestido le iba mejor.

-No ese no!

-Naruto, no sabes de moda!

-Y tu si? Kiba

-Claro, Hinata le luce más el amarillo!

-Va a parecer papa frita andante, baka!

-No mejor que se pruebe el blanco.- gritaba Rock Lee

Todos se la estaban pasando bien.

Estaba feliz de poder compartir con todos este momento, Ino se miraba hermosa con aquel vestido lila que resaltaba sus ojos y su largo cabello rubio.

Hinata le lucio un lindo vestido negro con corte en V.

Tenten estaba probándose un vestido rosado estilo chino.

Y Temari estaba probándose uno de color azul.

Mire todos los vestidos, aunque no iba a ir porque no estaba invitada me gustaba la idea de elegirles vestidos.

Tome uno de color blanco de encaje, era hermoso.

-Ese se te vería bien.

Empezaba a acostumbrarme que Sasuke apareciera atrás mío.

-Es demasiado caro, además…no voy a ir.

Sasuke miro el destello de tristeza de la chica.

-Puedes probártelo.

-Eso solo me pondría más triste porque…

-No seas molesta y pruébatelo!- Sasuke la jalo y la metió a un vestidor.

Empezó a vestirse, Sasuke sabía como sacarla a veces de sus casillas pero la verdad ella deseaba al menos probárselo.

A los pocos minutos la chica salió con el vestido, era hermoso, resaltaba su piel y su cabello a la perfección, Sasuke la miro tentador se levantó de la silla.

-¿Qué tal me veo?- pregunto tímida.

-Sakura, quiero que vayas a la fiesta.- dijo de repente.

La chica lo miro.- ¿Quieres que vaya?

-Sí.

Sakura sonrió contenta.

-Gracias, Sasuke-kun!

-Pero, con una condición.

-Dime.

-Debes usar ese vestido.

-Pero es muy caro!

-Eso no importa, lo usaras?

-Bueno, le diré a mi madre si puede…- Sasuke la tomó dela muñeca y la llevo a la caja registradora, la señorita rio nerviosa al ver a ese hermoso chico.

-Comprare este vestido.

-Pero Sasuke….

-Una Flor debe verse hermosa, Sakura.

El joven le estaba sonriendo de lado. Se sentía con calor y con una alegría inmensa, no podía creer al Sasuke que tenía enfrente suyo.

Después de comprar los vestidos, fueron a una buena discoteca donde se la pasaron bien cantando juntos o bebiendo.

-UN BRINDIS POR LA NUEVA SAKURA!

Todos sonrieron.

Sakura estaba feliz, porque ahora tenía unos buenos amigos que la aceptaban. Volteo a ver a Sasuke y este le sonrió.

Eran casi las tres de la madrugada, entro a su casa y pudo notar el largo cabello que se ocultaba en las sombras de la sala.

-No deberías desvelarte, Uchiha Sasuke, pronto vendrán los exámenes.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-¿Estas dudando de mí? Hmp.

El hombre se levantó.

-Simplemente, ten cuidado hay muchos que vienen por el premio grande en los Exámenes Gennin.

-Hmp.

El hombre salió del lugar con una sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente, llego Kakashi con unas hojas.

-Vaya, lo siento jóvenes me he retrasado ayudando a un gato…

Todos lo miraron con decepción.

-Bueno, bueno.- sonrió Kakashi.- Como dije antes, ustedes han sido elegidos como los mejores en su grado y fueron elegidos por sus habilidades académicas y que han decidido ayudar a Konoha.

Kakashi las hojas.

-pero para saber que van a ser leales a sus servicios deben pasar una prueba.

Todos miraron las hojas, dónde indicaban sus habilidades, sus nombres, a que Clan pertenecían y una foto de cada uno.

-El objetivo de este examen es saber su vocación.- Kakashi empezó a escribir en su pizarrón.- La Aldea de Konoha tiene un sistema político y económico manejado por una cabeza, La Hokage, ella es encargada de dividir y clasificar los casos que se dan en Konoha.

-Pero eso ya lo sabemos.- hablo Choiji.

-Escuchen hasta el final.- siguió escribiendo.- desde el comienzo se empezaron por los famosos Clanes quienes se encargarían de esas misiones como el Clan Uchiha- Sasuke sonrió superior.- El Clan Senju y poco a poco con los apoyos del Clan Nara y Clan Hyuuga.

-Aunque hubieron conflictos, al final todos los Clanes se aliaron para ayudar con al menos tres personas por Clan que apoyaran o representaran los servicios de su familia.

-Pero hoy en día, hay varios que se dividieron.

-Correcto, Sakura, por eso solo pocos alumnos tienen esas habilidades tan características y otros que no quisieron seguir, formaron organizaciones fuera del gobierno de Konoha.

Kakashi miro con atención a Sasuke.

-Por eso están aquí, para que encuentre esa vocación y ya que todos decidieron ser parte del sistema de Konoha empezaran sus Exámenes Gennin.

**Personajes por Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Historio por Alesakura12/Mary G.B**

**Gracia por seguir leyendo! **

**Y gracias en especial por Yunno, aSku-Neko-Chan y moon hikire por comentar! :D**

**Aclaracion para Yunno y los demás:**

**Hola! Me alegra que preguntaras, en este mundo de Naruto, es el mundo real por lo tanto no son ninjas, es como un sistema de Gobierno pero mejorado, trate de adentrar los Clanes como las Familias importantes que apoyan al Gobierno, tu sabes.**

**En los demás capítulos se aclarara mejor esto, solo ten paciencia hehe! Besos!**


	4. 7 Team

**Mi Uchiha**

**Por Alesakura12/Mary G.B**

**7 Team**

Hace cuarenta años se creó la Aldea de la Hoja, muchos dicen que fueron por guerras otros dicen que fueron dos niños, pero nosotros solo sabemos quién la inicio fue el Primer Hokage.

Hashirama Senju

Después de un tiempo, Konoha fue tomada como una Importante Aldea y ser reconocida como el mejor lugar del País del Fuego. Teniendo este status la Aldea se hizo dependiente y se separó del Gobierno del País del Fuego, dejando solo un Lazo.

Hokage tomo el lugar al mando de toda la Aldea, pero siempre se vio que el Hokage no era el que mandaba la aldea sino uno más de la Aldea que nos llevaría hacia adelante.

Hashirama propuso crear la Policía Militar con uno de los más importantes clanes que ayudaron a construir Konoha, el Clan Uchiha, solo los herederos y portadores de ese apellido podía pertenecer a la Policía Militar.

Siendo el Jefe Madara Uchiha.

Así comenzó un sistema que protegería la Aldea de cualquiera que quisiera destruirla por envidia y ganar poder. Hashirama sabía que el mundo estaba rodeado de Guerras y tanto como el País de Fuego, los otros países como El País del Rayo, de la Arena, de la Tierra y del Sonido, junto con otros sufrían de guerras entre ellos.

Konoha buscaba la paz y quería compartir ese mismo sistema con los demás países, empezando con el País de Fuego.

Aunque el principio fue duro, se creó un sistema junto con sus propias leyes de cada país. Se creó la organización de los Kages, donde solo habría un representante de cada País.

Hashirama era un Héroe.

Desde ese momento, ser Hokage o un Kage era un honor, era aquella persona que tendría la fuerza y las habilidades que llevaría a toda una población al futuro.

-ESE SERE YO!- grito Naruto.- YO SERE HOGAKE, DATTEBAYO!

-NARUTO!-Sakura le pego a su compañero.- QUIERES CALLARTE?!

Naruto se sobaba la cabeza mientras Sakura continuaba explicando la Historia de Konoha.

Sonrió mientras escribía algo en la pizarra, nunca pensaba que aquel chico era muy imperativo. Después de salir con todos sus amigos Sakura había tenido un lazo más fuerte con dos personas muy diferentes ellos era: Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki.

-Continúe, señorita Haruno.- ordeno Kurenai.

-Sí, profesora.

Después de haber creado el Sistema de los Kages y de crear la Policía Militar, el Primer Hokage empieza hacer misiones o lo que llamamos nosotros nuestras vocaciones para Konoha, es decir que todo lo que hagamos o decidamos hacer debe contribuir a Konoha porque todos trabajamos para uno: La Aldea de la Hoja.

Se empezó por tener misiones que ayudarían a la comunidad, durante ese periodo Hashirama Senju falleció pero eso no impidió que Konoha callera y tomo el lugar su hermano menor, Tobirama Senju.

-Impresionante.

Toda la clase volteo a ver hacia la puerta al escuchar una voz tan profunda y misteriosa. Sasuke se puso rígido. Aquel hombre no se trataba nada más ni nada menos que el mismo Jefe: Madara Uchiha.

-Impresionante pero te falto algo, Hashirama no falleció.- el hombre alto y de cabello largo miraba a Sakura divertido.- Veo que Lady Tsunade le oculta cosas a su discípula.

Sakura la miro extrañada.

-Señor Madara, a que viene su interrupción?- pregunto Kurenai enojada.

Madara sonrió de lado.

-Vengo por Uchiha Sasuke, tengo permiso de sacarlo.

Sasuke miro a su profesora, tomo sus cosas.- Con permiso.- después de decir eso se paró enfrente de Madara con rostro serio.-Vámonos.

Madara seguía sonriendo, miro por última vez a Sakura y se marcharon.

-Haruno, termine.

Sakura miro la puerta, no podía creerse lo que acaba de escuchar de aquel hombre. Lady Tsunade no le ocultaría nada, estaba segura que algo ocultaba ese hombre.

-Claro.

Tobirama Senju analizo cada misión y cada problema que había en la aldea pero Tobirama sabía que Konoha estaba bien que la mayoría de misiones eran poco importantes, el Segundo Hokage decide clasificar las misiones de tipo A,B , C,D y S. Después empieza hacer alianzas con los demás países y empiezan las misiones que ayudan a otras aldeas y países sin importar el territorio, una vez que se paga por la misión y se obtiene el permiso del Kage del país, se puede actuar.

Así fue como creció Konoha y se hizo la Aldea principal.

Entonces, llega el Tercer Hokage, Sarutobi lo conocimos desde pequeños y crecimos a su lado. Sarutobi ayudo con los exámenes para la Vocación, quienes podrían llegar a ayudar a Konoha desde adentro y quienes serían parte de los Equipos de la Elite quienes se encargan de las misiones.

Son tres exámenes para poder alcanzar con la vocación que se nos dará.

Estos son: Gennin, Chunnin y el Jounnin.

Los tres exámenes serán en equipos de tres personas, una vez examinados de Jounnin entramos a la Elite de Konoha.

Recuerden que desde que se empiezan los exámenes ya somos parte del sistema y se nos encargan misiones, por eso se nos piden estar seguros de ser parte.

-¿Qué hay de los títulos?- pregunto Tenten.

-Ahora mismo iba a explicar eso.- sonrió Sakura a la chica.

Solo lo más habilidosos pueden llegar a ser Jounnin Especializados, como la mayoría de nuestros profesores, luego hay un título que nadie en la historia a podido llegar más que solo tres persona.

Naruto sonrió orgulloso.

Esas tres personas fueron un equipo dirigido por el Tercer Hokage. Ellos son: Lady Tsunade, que ahora es la Quinta Hokage, Orochimaru que ahora es el Jefe más importante en las Industrias del Sonido y Jiraya que se hizo famoso con sus Novelas.

Los tres Sannin tuvieron sus tiempos de gloria y hoy en día contribuyen de diferente forma pero siguen siendo los grandes Sannin por sus habilidades.

Y por último, el papel más importante de toda Konoha, el Hokage.

Neji levanto la mano.

-Sí, Neji?- pregunto Kurenai.

-Podría especificar las Vocaciones.

Kurenai miro a Sakura.- Gracias, Sakura fue una grandiosa explicación ahora seguiré yo.

La joven que ahora tenía cabello rosado se sentó en su lugar.

-Bien, hecho frentuda!

-Gracias, Cerda.

-Sobre las Vocaciones, muchos se preguntaran porque hay tipos de vocaciones si todos tienen aptitudes y habilidades diferentes.

Miro a cada uno de sus alumnos.

-Solo hay seis aptitudes para encontrar sus Vocaciones y sus habilidades tienen que relacionarse con esa vocación por eso el examen Gennin para saber su lugar y para desarrollar las habilidades.- Kurenai camino de un lado a otro.- entonces, viene la otra pregunta, ¿Por qué en los equipos son elegidos con vocaciones diferentes?

Porque en una misión se necesitan tres cabezas que pienses diferente de lo contrario la misión sería un fracaso y por lo tanto no ayudarían en nada, podrían incluso sacrificar sus vidas o peor vidas inocentes.

El sistema de Konoha no es ganar dinero, es salvar vidas. Las seis aptitudes son: Intelectual, Académica, Verbal, Abstracta, Especial y Mecánica.

El timbre toco, Kurenai suspiro y regreso a su mesa para tomar sus cosas- Bueno de tarea deben buscar de qué se trata cada una, recuerden que pronto será su Examen Gennin y debe estar conscientes de que se trata su resultado.

Todos suspiraron cansados, esa semana estaba siendo agitada y es que todos los profesores los llenaban de tareas y ejercicios ya que pronto seria el Examen.

-Voy reprobar!- dijo desanimado Naruto.

-Yo igual.- dijo Choiji.- mi padre me matara.

-No sean ridículos.

-Shika, todos sabemos que eres un sabiondo!- dijo enojado su gordo amigo.

-No es para tanto.

-Bueno, bueno, pero al menos serán en equipos!- grito un chico de cejas gruesas.

-Rock lee! Más te vale estudiar igual! Mira que si me toca contigo no quiero reprobar!- le contesto la chica de dos coletas.

-Hablando de los Equipos, cuando nos lo dirán?- pregunto Neji.

-No lo sé, pero después de esto nos separaremos, es demasiado pronto.- dijo con preocupación Ino.

-Pero seguiremos recibiendo clases!

-N-No, Naruto…- hablo Hinata.- nos p-pondrán u-un m-maestro p-por e-equipo.

-QUEEEEE!? NO PUEDE SER!

-Hinata tiene razón, Naruto.- dijo Sakura

-Sakura!- Naruto abrazo a la peli rosa.

-Anda quítate!

Todos estaban tristes en el fondo. Caminaron hacia la cafetería nadie hablaba.

Neji estaban concentrado con su comida.

Rock Lee lloraba encima de su comida.

Choiji no tenía ganas de comérsela.

Shikamaru lo miraba preocupado e incluso trataba de animar a Ino.

Temari y Gaara estaban serios.

Todos no podían dejar de pensar en que lo que sucedería una vez les digieran los equipos, y luego si pasarían o no el Examen Gennin.

-"No quiero alejarme de Sasuke"- pensaba Sakura luego miro a Naruto.- "Y Naruto me haría falta después de todo, no puedo creer que después de ser parte de un grupo nos separemos"

Miro con tristeza su comida y decidió no comer como los demás hasta esperar el timbre de la siguiente clase.

Sasuke estaba sentado en el auto de Madara sin ganas de hablarle. Había salido de la clase donde Sakura estaba explicando, la chica era tan inteligente a Sasuke le gustaba saber que no era una tonta como las demás.

Pero lo que más le enojaba, era aquel comentario de Madara la noche pasada.

-Veo que esa niña no sabe nada.

Sasuke miro de reojo.

-Pobre, debería de denunciar a Kurenai por permitir dejarla hablar de lo que no sabe.

Sasuke frunció.

-No la culpo, después de todo no sabe…

-Quieres callarte.

Madara sonrió complacido.- ¿Por qué de mal humor?

-Te parecer a Orochimaru.

-Vaya, Vaya no sabía que podía llegar a ser como una serpiente tramposa.

-Hmp

-Debería alejarte de Orochimaru- Madara miro de reojo a Sasuke.- puede llegar a ser una espada de dos filos.

-Solo es mi entrenador.

-Sí, si uno de los Sannin y solo te enseña a cantar.

-Es el mejor profesor en las artes.

-De las artes oscuras.

Sasuke comenzó a cerrar su puño, Madara se dio cuenta de eso y siguió.

-No sé por qué tu padre te dejo entrar a la industria del Sonido después de todo la música no sirve de nada.

-No te interesa lo que hago o lo que no.

-Uy, Uy cuidado con lo que dices.- Madara estaciono el auto y lo miro fijamente.- Yo seré quien te lleve al trono, Sasuke, si quieres enorgullecer al Clan y debo decirte que la música no lo hará, mucho menos un Hokage.

Madara salió del auto. Sasuke se quedó unos minutos para calmarse, sino se hubiera salido del auto ya le hubiera rompido la cara. Salió del carro para entrar al Estacionamiento de Policía Militar.

-Y otra cosa, Sasuke, los contratos con Orochimaru no son los mejores y no engañas a nadie, a ti no te gusta la música.

Sasuke miro fijamente a Madara, estaba sorprendido por la capacidad de aquel hombre y lo odiaba cuando lo subestimaba. Siguió al hombre hasta la oficina de su padre.

-Fugaku, llama a Tobi.- ordeno Madara.- Sasuke empezara su entrenamiento.

Fugaku era un hombre ya grande, era un hombre que vivía para el trabajo y solo era fiel a él, aunque Fugaku tenía a Sasuke a su lado él nunca le sonreía y él nunca llegaba a casa.

Su padre era el General de la Policía Militar, Sasuke sabia porque odiaba su padre vivir y por esa misma razón Sasuke decidió borrar parte de su vida pasada y vengarse de alguien que destruyo parte de su familia.

-Padre.

-Sasuke, hablaremos después.

Fugaku llamo a Tobi después que Madara se marchara y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Tobi te espera.

Sasuke tomo su mochila y salió del cuarto.

Si no hubiera sido por esa persona, su padre ahora no sería el General, su padre sonreiría orgulloso y sobre todo su padre lo tomaría en serio.

Comenzó con su entrenamiento. Se quitó la camisa dejando ver sus cicatrices y su bien formado cuerpo.

-Empecemos.- dijo un hombre con máscara en posición de batalla.

Sakura miraba el reloj, Sasuke aún no volvía y eso le preocupaba, luego miro hacia el otro lado de la clase. Naruto estaba igual.

Kakashi llego, era el última clase del día.

-Alumnos.

Todos seguían pensativos.

-Veo que llegue tarde nuevamente, me disculpo.

Kakashi miro extrañado a todos, nadie le reclamaba. Suspiro.

-Supongo que ya se enteraron sobre los Equipos para el Examen Gennin, verdad?

Naruto lo miro sorprendido.- Entonces, es cierto?

-Sí, Naruto.

-Cuando?- pregunto Ino.

Kakashi miro la puerta.- Ahora mismo.- entonces entro un azabache suspirando.

Todos se miraron sorprendidos y con preocupación.

-Uchiha, siéntese.

El azabache se sentó en su lugar.

-Los exámenes serán en equipos.- Sasuke lo miro sin entender.- Estos equipo serán permanentes, no se pueden cambiar.

Kakashi tomo una lista.

-Es decir, que la nota será en grupo, si alguno de ustedes pierde o no es apto serán descalificados y expulsados de la Academia de Konoha.

Mientras todos estaban preparándose y se miraban con tristeza, Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto miraban fijamente a Kakashi.

-Equipo 11, conformado por Karin, Juugo y Suigutsu su encargado es: Kabuto.

Equipo 10, conformado por Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Choiji Akimichi su encargado es Asuma.

Ino miro emocionada a Shikamaru y a Choiji.

Equipo 9, conformado por Neji Hyuuga, Tenten y Rock Lee su encargado: Gai.

-ESOOO! YEAH!- grito emocionado Rock Lee.

Equipo 8, conformado por Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame y Kiba Inuzuka su encargado: Kurenai.

Equipo 7 conformado por Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki.

-"KYAA SHANAROO!"- sonrió Sakura.

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

-DATTEBAYO! LO LOGRE! ESTOY CON SAKURA Y CON TEME!

Todos se miraban fijamente, mientras Kakashi terminaba de decir los demás equipos.

-ESPEREN!- grito Naruto.- QUIEN ES NUESTRO ENCARGADO?

-Es cierto, Kakashi no nos dijo.- reclamo Sakura.

-Hmp.

Kakashi los miro.- Su encargado soy yo.

-QUEEE?!

Los tres lo miraron sorprendidos.

Después de unos minutos, toco el timbre.-Bueno recuerden, mañana será el primer día con su encargado, de ahora en adelante seguirán con su equipo.

Todos empezaron a salir.

-Bueno chicos, al menos todos estamos juntos.

-Alto, pero faltaron…-Ino miro a todo el grupo hasta que vio a tres Temari, Gaara y Sai.- Ustedes! Por qué Kakashi no los menciono?

Gaara siguió callado.

-Chicos, queríamos decírselos antes.- dijo Temari

-Que sucede?- pregunto Kiba

-Gaara y yo debemos regresar a la Aldea de la Arena, no pertenecemos aquí.

-Pero, Temari..- dijo Tenten triste.- ya no nos veremos más.

-No se preocupen, buscaremos la manera después de todo, todos seguimos el mismo camino.

Todos sonrieron al escuchar aquello. No es un adiós.

-Y tú, Sai?- pregunto Sakura

El chico sonrió.

- Me han ofrecido otra oportunidad con Danzou y no pude rechazarla, realmente lo siento- Sai les sonreía.

-Eso no es una buena noticia para que sonrías, idiota.- dijo Naruto.

Empezaron a reírse después de todo siempre iban a seguir el mismo camino y estaba seguros que sería así.

-Bueno, mañana será la despedida y que mejor forma que en la fiesta de Sasuke!- Grito Ino.- Cuando se van, Temari?

-Bueno, después de la fiesta.

-Bueno debemos aprovechar el tiempo juntos!

-VAYAMOS A COMER RAMEN!- grito Naruto.

Sakura corrió por sus cosas, ya todos estaban caminando hacia el restaurante pero antes de entrar escucho voces.

-Sasuke, supongo que ya empezó tu entrenamiento.

Escucho decir a Kakashi. Se puso en contra de la pared para escuchar la conversación. ¿Qué entrenamiento tenia Sasuke?

-Para que me quieras hablar, Kakashi.

-Lo sé, te gusta que vaya al punto.- Kakashi lo miro.- es sobre tu petición, sé que Madara será muy exigente y como ya acepto la Hokage he elegido tu solución.

-"Madara?"- Sakura miro de reojo.-"Esa petición…era la de ayer! Pero, qué era?"

-Cuál es?- pregunto Sasuke.

-Un tutor.

Sasuke sonrió.- Eso será inútil ya tengo, Kakashi, tengo a Madara y a Orochimaru.

-Orochimaru?

Sasuke se tensó.

-No me digas que…

-Kakashi, no es de su incumbencia.

Kakashi lo miro por unos segundos.- Sasuke.

-Acepto el tutor, Orochimaru solo es mi tutor musical.

Respondió el azabache.

-Vaya, no sabía eso de ti.- Kakashi lo miro con interés.- Ya que aceptaste, espero le tengas tiempo y lo aproveches, después de todo es tu compañera.

Sasuke frunció.

-Compañera?

-Tu tutora, Sasuke, es Sakura Haruno.

-Queee?!- grito una chica.

Sasuke y Kakashi miraron la puerta. Sakura se tapó la boca, aquel grito se le había salido de la nada.

-Veo que, ella está aquí.- sonrió Kakashi.- Vamos, Sakura ambos ya sabemos que estás ahí.

Sakura trago saliva y entro nerviosa al salón.- L-Lo siento.

-No, discúlpame por no haberte dicho, Sakura.- hablo Kakashi.

-Ella será mi tutora?

-Efectivamente, Sasuke, son compañeros de equipo y Sakura es la mejor en la clase de Teoría, estarás faltando en mis clases y Sakura es la mejor, ya que Naruto, bueno, es Naruto.

-Entiendo.- Sasuke miro fijamente a Sakura.- Espero que lo hagas bien, Haruno.

-Sí.

Kakashi tomo sus cosas.- Bueno debo de irme, pónganse de acuerdo y siento ponerte en aprietos Sakura.

Kakashi salió. Sakura estaba sonrojada y Sasuke sonreía de lado.

-Donde?- pregunto Sasuke.

-Eh…no lo sé.- dijo nerviosa la chica.

-Que sea en tu casa.

-En la mía? pero…

-Hoy a las Ocho.- Sasuke tomo su mochila.- Se fueron a comer Ramen, verdad?

Sakura solo asintió sonrojada.

-Nos vemos haya.

**¿Podrá Sakura ser una buena Tutora? ¿Qué trato tiene Sasuke con Orochimaru? ¿Podrán todos volver a ver a Temari, Gaara y Sai? ¿Tsunade engaño a su discípula?¿Qué secreto guarda Madara? ¿Quién es la persona que arruino la vida de Sasuke? ¿Cuál es el pasado de la Familia Uchiha?**

**Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Historia de Alesakura12/Mary G.B**

**Gracias por leer! Puedes buscar en deviantart como alesakura12 o en wattpad como MaryGB para saber mas sobre mi doujinshi y mis libros! Besos y gracias por su apoyo y comentarios :)**


	5. La Fiesta Uchiha

**Mi Uchiha**

**Por Alesakura12/Mary G.B**

**La Fiesta Uchiha**

* * *

Estaba en mi casa preparando todo, me alegra saber que mis padres no se encuentraban ahí y mucho menos mi hermano. No podía creer que Sasuke Uchiha vendría hoy a mi casa y que iba a ser su Tutora.

¿Por qué Sasuke necesitaría una tutora?

Él es demasiado inteligente y es reconocido por sus notorias habilidades.

Ya eran las ocho.

Baje las gradas y puse unos sándwiches, escuche el timbre y mi corazón se aceleró.

-Respira Sakura, solo es Sasuke.- escuche otra vez el timbre.- A quien engaño es SASUKE UCHIHA!

Corrí hacia la entrada, respire una última vez y abrí la puerta con una sonrisa.

Dios, el venía con una camisa azul junto con unos jeans claro. Tenía su mirada seria y su cabello despeinado como siempre, pude notar que se había bañado y de solo pensarlo, dios soy una pervertida.

-Sasuke, llegas puntual.

-Hmp.

-Por favor, entra.

Camino hacia la sala y observo el lugar.

-No es muy grande pero aquí podremos estudiar mejor.

-Podríamos estudiar en tu cuarto.- sugirió.

Sentí una chispa recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

-No pienso hacerte nada, Haruno.- dijo serio.

-Podrías violarme.- dije sin pensar, Sasuke sonrió.

-Créeme, no lo voy hacer, Sakura.

Estaba tan avergonzada. Tome el plato con sándwiches.

-Mi cuarto está arriba a mano derecha, llegare en un segundo.- dije para entrar a la cocina.- Que quieres beber?

-Café.

Aunque me sentía incomoda tener a Sasuke a solas en mi casa, me sentía normal después de todo. Como si ya hubiéramos estado juntos. Comencé hacer el café, supongo que nada de azúcar. Tome una bandeja y coloque la taza de café y los sándwiches, subí las gradas con cuidado y mire a Sasuke afuera enfrente de mi puerta.

-¿Por qué no entraste?- pregunte.

-Es tu cuarto, es tu privacidad, supongo.

-Mira quien lo dice, tu sugeriste venir.

-Hmp.

* * *

A las afueras de Konoha Academy se encontraba una chica de anteojos llena de enojo, habìa destruido todo en aquel cuarto donde estaban sus compañeros, Suigutsu y Juugo.

-Escuche en el maldito baño, a la estupida de Yamanaka hablar por telefono a Sakura!- chillo.

Suigutsu la miro con aburrimiento.- Y eso que, Karin?

-Sakura le dijo que, ella iba a ser la tutora de Sasuke-kun!- Karin somato el escritorio.- Estoy molesta,¿ por què mi sasuke tiene que tener un tutor y por què con la pelo de chicle?!

-Eso es raro en Sasuke.- hablo juugo.- es un Uchiha, no tiene mucho sentido.

-Juugo no le sigas el cuento a Karin, y tu Karin ya no seas tan dramàtica.

-Drama-Que?!- Karin miro furiosa al chico.- Ustedes me van a ayudar a destruir las ilusiones de esa chica y serà esta noche.

Juugo miro con atenciòn a Karin.- En la fiesta de sasuke?

-Correcto, veremos que tan valiente es.

* * *

Mientras se ponia nerviosa con la mirada fria de Sasuke, trago saliva y tomo valor para hablarle.

-Sostén esto, por favor.- le di la bandeja mientras abría la puerta y lo dejaba pasar a mi cuarto. Era una habitación llena de videos de anime y mangas, mi cama era de color blanco y tenía mi propio baño. Sasuke dejo la bandeja sobre la cama y miro los mangas.

-Te gustan mucho verdad?

Sonreí nerviosa.

-Sí.

-Ya lo vi todo- comento dejando el manga en su lugar.- ya vi todos los animes que tienes aquí.

-te gustan?

-Me gusta leer.

No podía creerlo, Sasuke estaba lleno de sorpresas.

-A Naruto le gustan más los juegos.- dije mientras tomaba mis cuadernos.- a ti te gusta leer mangas, creo que nos llevaremos muy bien.

-Supongo.

Estaba contenta nunca pensé que tendríamos algo en común.

-Que es lo que te dificulta?- abrì mi cuaderno y lo mire.

-No necesito clases extras, solo que me informes lo que hagan cada vez que no este.

Tenía que sacar a luz su carácter, este tipo.

-Sasuke, eso es lo mismo, debo enseñarte los temas que no mires.

-Sakura, no soy idiota, solo infórmame.

-Sabes la palabra Tutor?- dije ya molesta, tenía mi carácter.- No soy tu secretaria.

-Tsk, no seas molesta, todo lo que me expliques ya lo sé.

-Entonces para qué pides una tutora!?

-Kakashi lo sugirió.

Cerré el libro de golpe. Sasuke tenía tantas cosas y no sé porque en un momento podía babear por él y en el otro me sacaba de mis casillas.- Entonces puedes irte.

-Eso quieres?- dijo frunciendo.

-Pues no voy a ser tu secretaria, Sasuke.

-Ag, está bien- Se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, lo seguí y luego vi como cerraba con llave mi cuarto y se volteaba a verme.

-Pero, Que haces?! Sasuke…

-No me voy a ir.

-Dijiste que no me ibas hacer nada!

-No sabía que te ibas a poner terca!- elevo la voz.

-Pero que te sucede! Ábrela!

-No.

-Sasuke!

-Tsk.

Sakura empezó a empujarlo para sacarlo de la puerta pero era demasiado fuerte.- Eres un violador! Un pervertido!

Sasuke no se movía aunque Sakura lo trataba de empujar.- Ya cálmate, no te voy hacer nada.

-Entonces ábrela!

-y si no me da la gana?

-Es mi cuarto!

-Solo si me dices lo que hicieron hoy.- Sasuke seguía frunciendo estaba desesperándose con los golpes de Sakura.

-No soy tu secretaria! Y te dices llamar un Uchiha?!

Sasuke frunció el ceño y la miro fijamente, la tomo de la muñeca y la llevo a la cama, la tiro en ella y se subió en cima suyo.

-No lo vuelvas a mencionar.- la miro fijamente.- Quiero que te calmes.

-Me estas lastimando.- la chica lo miro con miedo.

Sasuke suspiro y la soltó pero no se bajó de ella. Uf! Mala idea, Sasuke. Sakura lo miro con enojo y le pego en su amiguito.

-Mierda!

El azabache se tiro a un lado y Sakura corrió hacia la puerta para abrirla, bajo las gradas a toda velocidad.

-SAKURA!

Escucho decir al azabache.

-NO SERE TU TUTORA MAS!- grito la pelirosa.

-Me las vas a pagar caro!- Sasuke se levantó y bajo las gradas.- Donde estás?

Miro hacia todos lados, fue a la cocina y no la encontró, luego camino hacia la sala y entonces la pelirosa subió las gradas a toda velocidad, Sasuke la siguió y antes de que volviera entrar a su cuarto la tomo en sus brazos. Ambos cayeron al suelo, Sasuke sonrió triunfante y luego se separó un poco para ver a su presa. Su sorpresa, Sakura estaba llorando.

-Sakura?

-En serio, soy solo tu sirviente…- dijo soltando lágrimas sin verle.

Me sentí culpable. Tal vez había sido muy rudo con ella. Me senté y la abrace para consentirla, como había podido llegarla a lastimar, la verdad no necesitaba una tutora, solo necesitaba a alguien que me informara lo que sucedia cada vez que faltara, pero no sè que rayos hizo Kakashi. Tome sus mejillas y las limpie. Sakura no tenia la culpa de nada, ella ni siquiera sabia y no quería que llorara, no quería ver así a Sakura.

-Lo siento.

Sakura subió su mirada.

-Siento haberte lastimado, no llores.

-Eres un idiota.

-Si lo soy, podrías dejar de llorar- tome aire, sabía que no lo necesitaba pero si eso la iba hacer feliz y podría estar con ella debía aceptar.- Puedes ser mi tutora.

Vi cómo se limpiaba la cara.

-No me trataras así otra vez?

-Solo sino vuelves a pegarme ahí abajo, entendido?

Ella asintió.

Mire que estaba sonrojada.

-Ahora que sucede?

-Tu…-mire hacia abajo.- estas bien, Sasuke-kun?

Mierda, y tenía que decir eso. Me levante rápidamente antes que hiciera Sakura mía ahí en el piso.- Puedo usar tu baño?- no espere a su respuesta y entre al baño.

No podía entender por qué cada vez que decía mi nombre así me creaba una erección. Tenía que hacer algo.

-Sasuke, estas bien?- pregunto la pelirrosa afuera del baño.

Sakura no escuchó respuesta, hasta que escucho la regadera funcionar.

-"Sasuke se está bañando?"

Sakura trago saliva nerviosa, se alejó de la puerta del baño y espero a que Sasuke saliera. ¿Por què Kakashi la habria puesto como tutora de Sasuke si este no lo necesitaba?, ella sabia que era todo muy raro aquello y habia algo mas, ¿por què Sasuke salia a cada clase con aquel hombre, Madara? Todo tenia algo sospechoso, la actitud de Sasuke con solo mencionar su apellido, sus salidas misteriosas, el que ella sea su tutora, el que Madara sepa cosas que Lady Tsunade tal vez nunca le dijo. Todo en su mente eran preguntas y ninguna con respuesta.

Pero estaba feliz, aunque no tuviera las respuestas, tenia almenos a Sasuke y que mejor como su compañero de equipo y que sea su tutora, habia estado enamorada de èl y tal vez ahora el destino los queria poner juntos.

Mientras escribía algo, el azabache salía ya vestido con una toalla en los hombros.

-Ya está mejor tu amiguito?- sonrió Sakura divertida.

-Cállate!

Sasuke camino hacia ella.

-Toma, escribí mis apuntes para que los estudies.

-Hmp.

-Mañana te hare un examen de ello, ya que no pude explicártelo por tu berrinche!

-Solo no vuelvas a hacerlo, escuchaste?- Sasuke tomo el cuaderno de mala gana.

-Solo si tú no vuelves a tratarme como tu secretaria!- Sakura se le quedo mirando fijamente a sus ojos oscuros.- Sasuke, ¿por què sales entre clases con Madara?

El chico la miro sosprendido.

-¿Por què necesitas... una tutora?

Sasuke fruncio.- Sakura, no te metas en lo que no te incumbe.

Despuès de aquello el azabache se puso la camisa y salio del cuarto.

Bajaron las gradas pero el pelinegro se detuvo en medio camino haciendo que Sakura chocara con su espalda.

-Y ...Sí, ya me quedo claro que eres mi tutora.

Siguiò bajando las gradas hasta llegar a la sala principal, Sakura abrió la puerta para que saliera.

-Nos vemos mañana, Sasuke-ku…- pero antes de terminar Sasuke le tapó la boca.

-Ya tuve suficiente por hoy.

El azabache subió a su auto y se fue.

Sakura siguió en la puerta mirando como poco a poco desaparecía el auto de Sasuke, queria saber mas de Sasuke y no se rendiria, buscaria sus respuestas, después de unos minutos subió a su cuarto y entro al baño. No podía creer que Sasuke había estado ahí como dios lo había traído al mundo y como el había usado sus toallas, era oficial, era una pervertida.

Pero algo le llamo la atención, era un collar tirado en el suelo, parecía un abanico de color rojo y blanco. Era símbolo del Clan Uchiha. Lo tomo en sus manos y lo acariciò suavemente, sentia algo fuerte por Sasuke. Luego se lo coloco en el cuello.

-Eres tan diferente y tan igual a mí, Sasuke.

* * *

Una vez en su cuarto.

Se tiro sin ganas en su cama, como odiaba que Sakura le provocara todo eso. No podía creerse que Sakura era la única mujer que le atraía tanto y que reaccionara de una forma tan salvaje y apasionante pero tenía que tener cuidado de no lastimarla y de que ella no lo dejara sin herederos.

-Eres una molesta.

Sasuke tambièn tenia sus dudas con la pelirrosa, ¿Por què era discipula de la Hokage? ¿Por què nunca se habia dado cuenta de su presencia? ¿Como sabia tanto? pero lo que màs se preguntaba ¿Sakura tendra soledad igual que èl?. Nunca le habia preguntado de su pasado pero aquella vez cuando se unio al grupo pudo sentir en ella esa pequeña soledad. Tal vez se estaba volviendo loco.

Tomo su celular.- Dobe, necesito un favor.

Después de cinco minutos llego su amigo rubio.

-Oye teme! Por qué no me lo dijiste en el celular, mira que el viejo pervertido siempre llega borracho y yo debo de cuidarlo!

-Deja eso a un lado, necesito tu ayuda.

-Haber, que es tan urgente, T-e-m-e

Naruto lo miraba o más bien lo acechaba, Sasuke lo empujo.

-Creo que estoy enamorado.

Naruto empezó a reírse.- HAHAHA QUE? SASUKE UCHIHA ENAMORADO? HAHAHA ES BROMA! HAHAHA

Sasuke hizo un puchero sonrojado, entonces Naruto dejo de reírse y lo miro sorprendido.

-Es…en serio?

-Pues claro que sí, imbécil!

Naruto lo miro interesado.- Quién es?

-Sakura

Naruto lo miro serio.- Sakura-chan?

-Hmp.

-Sasuke, estas seguro?- Naruto ahora lo tomaba en serio.- Sakura es muy delicada, además tu eres un pesado.

-YA LO SE! No me lo recuerdes.- dijo frunciendo el ceño y llevándose la mano a la frente.- No sé qué hacer, Naruto, ella es tan diferente y me provoca sentimientos que nunca experimente, mierda.

-Uf! No me lo creo!- Naruto lo miro incrèdulo.- Sabes que si se entera Madara...sabes lo que le va a hacer! Sasuke no puedes lastimarla!

-No lo permitiré.

-Sabes que eso pasara.

-Nunca si yo no lo permito, Hoy me di cuenta que no puedo verla sufrir, es mi punto débil.- Sasuke lo miro, realmente estaba enamorado de Sakura pero no sabía cómo llegar a ella.- Ella es la indicada, Naruto, me hace tener que preocuparme a cada minuto, tengo tantas ganas de saber de ella.

-Bueno, Teme sabes que cuentas conmigo, DATTEBAYO!- el rubio se quedo pensativo y recordo algo- Que tal en tu fiesta? Sakura ira, no¿?

-Sí, eso creo.

-Bueno, es perfecto para que se lo digas, no puedo creer que Teme este enamorado.- sonrió Naruto.- Dattebayo!Pero debes tener cuidado!

Sasuke asintio.

-Solo espero que Sakura vaya.

* * *

La mañana siguiente era normal, todos llegaron a las clases con su nuevo encargado, las únicas veces que se veían eran en el almuerzo donde todos se contaban de todo. Karin se la pasaba planeando su estrategia, solo uno de los tres no estaba convencido de aquello y era suigutsu, sabia que entre Sasuke y Sakura habia algo y no queria meterse con un Uchiha.

En la aldea se habia escuchado varios chismes del Clan Uchiha, y esque cuando un Uchiha sus sentimientos son verdaderos era peligroso, Suigutsu no estaba seguro si el Uchiha amaba con locura a la pelirrosa pero no queria averiguarlo, una vez que pase eso quien se meta con los sentimientos de un Uchiha muere.

Y solo alguien habia sobrevivido a esos sentimientos del Uchiha, alguien que tambiera esa del Clan.

Suigutso suspiro.- "Nadie sabe la historio del Clan pero estoy seguro que esos chismes son verdaderos"

-Entonces que empieze!- chillo Karin ya lista con su vestido.

Mientras todos se la pasaron muy bien en el transcurso del día. Llegó la hora para la fiesta de Los Uchiha, todas se empezaron a alistar.

Collares, trajes, peinados, autos de último modelo. En la gran casa de los Uchiha estaba la gente mayor de clase, Empresarios extranjeros, gente importante del sistema de Konoha, la Hokage, todos estaban en la fiesta.

Sasuke miro a su alrededor buscando a su Sakura.

Todos lo saludaban pero no encontraba a nadie de sus amigos y mucho menos a Naruto. Entonces alguien se agarró de su cuello.

-Sasuke-kun! Amorcito te ves hermoso!

-Karin suéltame.

-Vamos, Sasuke tu y yo somos la mejor pareja.

-Anda, quítate estoy buscando a alguien.

Karin lo miro enojada.- A la pelo de chicle?

-Tsk.

-Ella solo es una molesta, Sasuke-kun!

Entonces un montón de voces reconocidas para Sasuke se escuchó en la casa, eran todos sus amigos, ignoro a Karin y camino hacia ellos. Antes de llegar pudo ver a una hermosa chica a lo lejos, que con su cabello resaltaba entre todos. Su vestido blanco con encaje y su cabello recogido.

Sonrió de lado y llego hacia ellos.

-Sasuke, esto se ve genial!

-hmp.

Ino miro admirada a todos los chicos ricos.

-Teme! Deberían poner mejor música no? Deberías tocar!

-Qué? Sasuke canta?- pregunto Kiba.

Todos empezaron hablar del tema, Sakura miro asombrada el lugar y luego sintió la mirada del azabache. Sasuke camino hacia ella.- Te ves hermosa.

-Gracias, Sasuke.- Sakura lo miro de arriba hacia abajo.- tú también te ves bien.

-Hmp, supongo.

Naruto llego con los de la musica y empezo a cantar, todos empezaron a bailar.- HEY TEME VEN A CANTAR! A QUE SOY MEJOR QUE TU!- Sasuke sonrio de lado y miro a Sakura.

-Debo darle su merecido.

-Quiero ver que tan bueno eres, Uchiha.- respondio Sakura sonriendole. Eso le basto para subir junto con Naruto y cantar Believe It, una cancion que habian compuesto ambos. Sakura sonrio divertido mientras iba con Ino y saltaban.

Kiba bailaba con Hinata hasta que la chica se le quedo viendo en el pecho.- Hinata, no sabia que eras una pervertida?- sonrio orgulloso.

-Eh! N-no Kiba, es-que h-ay un perro en-tu p-pecho.- señalo la chica.

-EH! Akamaru!- el chico volvio a meter al perro al fondo de su esmoquin.

-Nara, no sabes bailar!- dijo Temari.

-Por què siempre las mujeres tienen que hablar de màs.

Temari sonrio divertida mientras Shikamaru la tomaba de la cintura.

Todos bailaban y mientras Naruto animaba a Gaara a cantar, Sasuke caminaba hacia Sakura estaba listo para decirle sus sentimientos.

-Sakura debo decirte algo.- Sasuke iba a decirle hasta que miro a una persona entrar a su casa, con tanta normalidad que lo reconoció al instante, su mirada cambio a odio.

-Dime, Sasuke…-pero cuando la pelirosa lo miro se extrañó, el azabache no le hacía caso.

Naruto miro sonriendo a Sakura y a Sasuke, de seguro que le estaba diciendo sus sentimientos hasta que miro con atención a Sasuke, el chico no le ponía atención a Sakura, miro hacia donde el miraba.

-Rayos, chicos vayan a la sala.- ordeno Naruto.

-Qué pasa?- dijo Rock Lee.

-Cejotas, esto se pondrá feo, váyanse!

Todos empezaron a moverse a la sala extrañados, Naruto corrió hacia Sasuke y Sakura.

-Sasuke contrólate.

-Naruto, que le pasa?- dijo con miedo Sakura.

Nunca había visto aquella mirada de odio, le había estado hablándole pero el azabache nunca le hizo caso, entonces miraba como su mandíbula se tensaba y fruncía.

-Sakura, debes entrara la otra sala, Sasuke llegara contigo después.

-Pero, Naruto…

Sasuke los empujo y corrio hacia aquella persona.

* * *

La sangre me hervía podía sentir como recorría mi ser, lo quería matar lo quería destruir por su culpa había perdido a mi padre, a mi madre y había perdido el orgullo de la familia y ahora estaba normal y todavía tenía el descaro de llegar a nuestra casa cuando ya no es parte de ella. Llego con todos sus amigos y su estúpida sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Itachi.

Sakura miro como Naruto corría detrás de Sasuke, miraba como la gente a su alrededor empezaba a hablar sobre el chico que había llegado. Lo miro bien, era un joven hombre con pelo negro agarrado en una coleta además llevaba a unos amigos.

Sakura miro como Sasuke estaba furioso entonces tuvo el impulso de llegar con el pero alguien la detuvo.

-Karin, quítate de en medio.- ordeno Sakura.

-A donde crees que vas?

-Con Sasuke- dijo como si nada.

-Eres una molestia, pelo de chicle es hora que te enseñe quien manda aquí.

-No me das miedo, Karin!

La pelirroja sonrio, Sakura estaba aquellendo redondito a su trampa.

-Date cuenta, solo eres un objeto para Sasuke y siempre serás un estorbo, por qué una niña con problemas le interesaría a Sasuke si solo sabes llorar.

Alguien la tomo de los hombros, Juugo la tomo.

-No te vas a escapar esta vez, esa cachetada tuya me las pagaras caro, maldita, Juugo llévala.

-Pero que, suéltame…- Juugo la noqueo.

Juugo la llevo a una de las habitaciones de la casa Uchiha, Suigutsu miraba como Karin agarraba unas tijeras.

-Karin, dijiste que no le harías daño.- dijo el peli blanco.

-Y eso hare, simplemente le cortaremos su cabello y tu tomaras su virginidad.- sonrió malvada.

-Qué? Estas loca?- Suigutsu lo miro preocupado.- Solo ibamos a alejarla de Sasuke y la ibas a amenazar no a hacerle esto!

-Suigutsu te juro que si no lo haces me voy a matar!- grito enfurecida la chica.

Ambos se quedaron callados mientras ella empezaba a cortar el cabello de Sakura.

* * *

En la sala de los Uchiha.

-Que habrá pasado?- dijo Temari.

-Sí, N-Naruto parecía m-muy r-raro.- comento Hinata.

-Oigan, donde esta Sakura?- pregunto alarmada Ino.

-Creo que esta con Sasuke.- dijo Neji.

-Y si le pasa algo?

-Tranquila, Ino.- dijo Shikamaru.- solo esperemos a que las cosas se calmen.

Todos los invitados se estaban dando cuenta del escandalo.

Itachi miro serio a su hermano menor.

-Sasuke.

-Qué diablos, haces aquí?- rugió.

-Tengo derecho a venir a mi casa.

-Tú ya no eres un Uchiha, bastardo.

Naruto lo detuvo.

-Cálmate, no vine por ti ni por mi padre- aclaro Itachi mirándolo fijamente.- vine por negocios.

-Naruto, SUELTAME! TE VOY MATAR!

Sasuke se zafó de su amigo, Itachi detuvo su patada.

-Quieres pelear? Recuérdate quien te gano todos esos años, Sasuke.

-ARG!

Sasuke empezó a pegarle en el rostro pero Itachi los esquivaba. Madara miraba sonriente como Sasuke peleaba con su hermano mayor, quería ver las habilidades del tan famoso Itachi Uchiha. Un golpe en el pecho, uno en el labio, Sasuke estaba tirado en el suelo.

-Aun te falta mucho.

Itachi miro con seriedad a Madara, sabía que había vigilado toda la pelea y sabía que lo había llamado por eso mismo.

-No me subestimes!- Sasuke se levantó.

-SASUKE!

Naruto, Itachi, Sasuke voltearon a ver a Fugaku.

-Padre…- dijo Sasuke.- estas en casa.

-Escuche que Itachi vendría.

Se mordió el labio, siempre era Itachi, siempre.

-QUE DIABLOS! CASI DESTRUYE EL CLAN Y TU TE PREOCUPAS POR EL!?- estallo.

-Sasuke, cálmate.- ordeno.

-QUIERES QUE ME CALME?!

Madara sonrió.- Vamos Sasuke siente ese odio.- pero su sonrisa se borró cuando vio a Suigutsu correr hacia ellos.

-Sasuke, Sasuke es Sakura!- grito el peli blanco.

Madara se quedo extrañado al escuchar aquello y como el Uchiha menor bajaba sus brazos y miraba al chico de pelo blanco.

Naruto miro a su amigo, el azabache se quedó en shock.

-Karin la va a lastimar.

Eso fue suficiente para salir corriendo por ella, había prometido que nadie ni siquiera èl lastimaría a Sakura.

-Donde? DONDE?!

-En el cuarto de la torre.- grito Suigutsu.

Naruto los siguió.

* * *

Itachi miro a Madara con una sonrisa. El hombre solo se dio media vuelta y se fue. Fugaku miro como su hijo mayor se iba del lugar.

-Itachi por qué volviste?

-Por qué me esperabas?- lo miro.- Yo no subestimaría a Sasuke, padre.

Fugaku miro sorprendido a su hijo mayor y luego miro hacia dónde Sasuke empujaba a todos en la casa para subir las gradas.

Itachi se marchó con todo su grupo.

Ahí estaba Karin gritando para que Juugo la soltara-SUELTAME!

Karin golpeo a Juugo y empezó a pegarle a Sakura en el estómago, la pelirosa seguía inconsciente pero al sentir el dolor que le causaba empezo a abri los ojos y a toser.

Sasuke iba subiendo las gradas mientras pensaba en la pelirrosa.

-"Juro que si algo le sucede a Sakura, matare a Karin tan dolorosamente."- Corrí hacia el cuarto donde Suigutsu me había indicado abrí la puerta y entonces vi como Karin golpeaba Sakura y todo el suelo estaba lleno de su cabello.

Juugo estaba tirado en el suelo.

-KARIN

Se le notaban las venas, Naruto entro para tomar a Juugo junto con Suigutsu, Karin dejo de pegarle a Sakura y volteo a ver quién era pero antes que lo hiciera Sasuke la había dejado en el suelo.

Tomo el cuello de la chica y empezó a apretarlo. Naruto lo miro horrorizado.

-SASUKE LA VAS A MATAR!

-Eso se merece.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Nunca más volverás a tocarla.

Naruto dejo a Juugo y corrió hacia Sasuke.- SASUKE SUELTALA!

-Morirá.

Un poco más y Karin estaría muerta sino fuera porque Naruto golpeo a su mejor amigo. Karin corrió como sanguijuela junto con Juugo y Suigutsu.

-Sasuke…

El azabache se limpió la sangre de la boca y se dirigió hacia Sakura la chica estaba tosiendo sangre por la boca y Sakura cerraba los ojos, las lágrimas de Sasuke salían.

-No…

Naruto miro a su amigo llorar.

-No quiero que mueras como ella.-grito.- Sakura, Sakura…

La abrazo hacia él.

-Sé que no debo demostrar mis sentimientos… por favor, di algo mas, abre los ojos!

El cuarto se hizo en un silencio. Naruto miraba hacia abajo dolido, miraba como su amigo sufría y como también sus lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos azules, queria a Sakura muchisimo.

¿Cuándo se había vuelto eso en una tragedia?

Entonces comenzó a toser Sakura nuevamente.

Ambos miraron con esperanza a la chica, que abrió los ojos con dificultad pero esta vez estaba conciente y hacia una mueca.- Sasuke…?

El azabache la abrazo ocultando su rostro lleno de lágrimas en su pecho.

-Sasuke, estas llorando?- dijo preocupada.

-Perdóname, perdóname, no pude protegerte…

Poco a poco empezó a recordar lo sucedido con Karin y lo borroso que habia visto a Sasuke y a Naruto, miro el suelo estaba lleno de cabello y le dolía el abdomen. Todos se asomaron al cuarto, todos sus amigos estaban ahí, Ino corrió hacia ella.

-SAKURA! Mírate...

Solo pudo escuchar el sonido de una sirena.

* * *

Después de aquello no recuerdo nada en el camino, ahora estoy en el hospital. Abrí los ojos ya era el dìa siquiente, mire mi cuarto estaba lleno de regalos y fotos, nadie estaba ahi porque Temari y Gaara se iban ese dìa, que lastima que no podia estar con ellos. Lady Tsunade había estado cuidándome podia saberlo por su forma de curaciòn. Mire como Sasuke dormía sobre mi brazo.

Sentí tanto dolor.

Aquella fiesta no había sido lo que esperábamos.

Yo había tenido la culpa de todo, si solo hubiera ignorado a Karin estaría en el aeropuerto con todos los demàs ahora mismo despidiendome de Temari y Gaara y Sasuke no se sentiría culpable de aquello y no le hubiera echado a perder la fiesta a nadie.

Poco a poco el azabache se levantaba.

-Bueno días, Sasuke.

Subió su rostro con emoción, Sakura estaba despierta.

-Estas bien? Necesitas algo?

-No, gracias…Sasuke, yo arruine la fiesta verdad?

El chico frunció.

-Claro que no, tú no tuviste la culpa de nada.

-Pero si solo hubiera dejado a Karin a un lado, no estaría aquí y tú tampoco.

-Aun así, todo fue por él, Sakura si él no hubiera venido te hubiera protegido….- su rostro se tensó.

-Sasuke…

-Sakura, recuerdas que quería decirte algo en la fiesta?- Sasuke se incorporo en la cama. Tenia que decirselo.

-Sí, lo recuerdo.- dijo extrañada.

Respiro profundamente para traquilizarse.

-Estoy enamorado de ti, Sakura, tú me haces que reaccione de una forma tan diferente, eres la única que me hace sentirme así.- Sasuke tomo la mano de Sakura para ponérsela en su pecho.- pero con lo de ayer, no puedo dejarte que te lastimen por mi culpa, no importa cuanto intente protegerte siempre saldras herida, por eso decidi que es mejor que nos alejemos.

Sakura sitio un golpe en su corazón.

-No quiero verte llorar, no quiero verte en un hospital y mucho menos que termines muriendo en mis brazos.

-Pero eso no pasara, Sasuke!

-Claro, que sí, si estas a mi lado.- suspiro.- yo no soy un buen tipo, Sakura, yo puedo llegar matar a alguien puedo llegar a lastimarte o peor que me odies por ello, no quiero que…

-Sasuke, pero yo quiero estar a tu lado.-La chica lo miro a lso ojos.- Yo no soportaria no tenerte en mi vida, que me ignores y que no sepas que te quiero...

Sasuke la miro a los ojos sorprendido.

-Ayer cuando estaba inconsciente, pensé en ti, de todos en el cuarto pude escuchar tu voz, eres la única persona que menos quiero que se aleje de mí, Sasuke contigo me siento completa, por favor…no te alejes de mí.

-No..

-No importa por donde vayas, no me importa llegen a lastimarme, serè mas fuerte que ellos, yo sé que no eres una mala persona, Sasuke y si eso me va hacer estar a tu lado con los demás, voy a arriesgar todo porque quiero estar a tu lado.

Sakura lo abrazo.- No quiero volver a estar sola.

Su pecho dio una punzada, lo sabia, sabia que Sakura era la indicada. Sentia lo mismo que ella sentia y èl tampoco queria vovler a estar solo.

Sasuke correspondió su abrazo. La acariciaba suavemente, Sakura había llegado a ser la persona más importante en su vida en unos pocos días. No sabía por qué había tenido un lazo tan fuerte con la pelirrosa pero había llegado a amarla.

Sakura era un milagro para él.

* * *

**Personajes por Masashi Kishimoto, dale las gracias a mi querido Maestro que sin el no tendriamos a NARUTO! (Como amo a Kishi!)  
**

**Historia de Alesakura12/Mary G.B**

**WOW! Creo que me querran matar, siento tanto que la fiesta no haya sido lo que esperaban XD suelo ser cruel con mis capitulos, pero prometo momentos felices mas de lo que esperan! Pero creo que despues de todo al menos ya hay un avanze entre Sasuke y Sakura, Y habran, momentos Lemon, muy pronto muy pronto.**

**Si quieres leer mis libros ve a wattpad. com y buscame como MaryGB! O puedes buscarme en deviantart como alesakura12 y comentar mis dibujos de Sasuke *-*  
**

**Besos!**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir leyendo :D**


	6. Flor de Cerezo

**Mi Uchiha**

**Por Alesakura12/Mary G.B**

**Flor de Cerezo**

Hoy era mi último día en el hospital, Lady Tsunade me dijo que me había recuperado muy rápido. Claro, hablamos de la mejor medico en toda Konoha. La Hokage.

Respire hondo. Eran apenas las seis de la tarde, el sol bajaba cálidamente y el aire entraba por la gran ventana del cuarto. En mi pecho pude sentir que todo iba a mejorar, aquellos sueños y deseos que tenía en mi corazón se harían realidad porque ahora ya no estaba sola.

Tome mi mochila donde estaba toda la ropa que mis padres habían traído para mí. Cuando mi padre se enteró casi demanda a medio mundo, mi madre se puso furiosa y mi hermano aunque no lo demostraba cerró sus puños de enojo. Al final, no supimos que paso con Karin, ni con Juugo y Suigutsu pero Naruto me ha dicho que no han ido durante la semana pasada.

Sasuke se disculpó con mis padres pero realmente él no tenía la culpa de nada. El solo tenía la culpa de una cosa. Que lo amara demasiado.

Quite aquella bata blanca, mi cuerpo aún se miraba débil. Toda mi vida he sido débil, una inútil total. Aunque todos me digan que no fue mi culpa, para mí siempre seré la chica que deba ser protegida por los demás y en especial por Naruto y Sasuke.

No quiero ser eso.

Quiero ser fuerte. Quiero lograr ser fuerte.

Mientras me colocaba unos shorts negros sentí la mirada penetrante. Mi cuerpo dio un toque eléctrico que recorrió en toda mi piel. Trate de cubrirme la parte superior de mi cuerpo mientras me sonrojaba y esquivaba su mirada, con dificultad y un tono de enojo pude decir algo.

-¿Qué no sabes tocar?

Y su sonrisa típica, de arrogancia.

-Creo haberlo hecho.

-Eres un perve…

Mis labios fueron atrapados por los suyos. No había escapatoria, aquel beso era intenso. Como él. Se separó unos centímetros y me miró fijamente a los ojos.- Eres como un libro abierto, Haruno.

Mis ojos se abrieron como nunca antes.

-Puedo sentir tu deseo solo al verte, y dices que soy el único pervertido.- Sasuke empezó a reírse y se alejó de mí.

-SASUKE!- grite enojada, y muy avergonzada. Detestaba aquella actitud de superioridad y de querer llevarme la contraria.- Sal!

Comenzó a salir sin dejar de reírse.

-Idiota…- dije suavemente para que no me escuchara. Era capaz de volver a abrir la puerta y dejarme en ridículo nuevamente. Me termine de poner la blusa color verde menta y unos converse para salir.

Al salir del cuarto con mi mochila, lo mire ahí recostado en la pared con una mirada seria. Era raro ver a Sasuke sonreír y cuando lo hacía todo a su alrededor se contagiaba.

-Vamos.- dijo firmemente y empezó a caminar con seguridad.

-Sasuke, debo estudiar pronto será el examen Gennin.

-Lo sé, pero aun tienes tiempo.- no volteo a verme.- Por cierto, termine el examen que me dejaste.- Saco una hoja con las respuestas, revise cada una y todas estaban correctas.

-Y bien?

-Todo esta correcto.- dije asombrada.

-Hmp.

-NARUTO ESTATE QUITO!- grito Kiba.

-HEY KIBA! MIRA AHÍ VIENE! AHÍ VIENE!- gritaba Naruto emocionado.

Todos tomaron a Naruto y lo jalaron hacia atrás. La pelirosa miro extrañada el lugar pero por suerte Uchiha empezó a hablarle. Naruto no podía respirar y comenzó a moverse con inquietud.

-C-Chicos..N-Naruto-Kun…e-esta…

-Que pasa Hinata?- alego Tente. La pobre chica señalo asustada a Naruto casi asfixiado.- Lo siento!

-NARUTO IDIOTA!- grito una joven soltándolo.- Mira que casi nos ve la frentuda por tu culpa!

-I-Ino..

-NO! Si no dejas de hacer estupideces yo te enseñare quien manda aquí.

-No griten, puede que nos escuche.- hablo cansado Shikamaru.- Ahora, debemos seguir el plan.

-Cual plan?- dijeron todos al unísono.

-Que no hay un plan?

-Teme dijo que se encargaría de distraerla…y luego….no..no recuerdo.

-NARUTO!

-Bueno, bueno, calmaos…tengo un plan pero debemos actuar rápido antes de que se entere Sakura y Sasuke sepa que no hicimos nada y nos mate a todos juntos.- explico Nara.

-Si!

-Naruto y Choiji son el equipo 1, ya que saben de comida, elijan la comida y me avisan por un mensaje.- Una vez dicho aquello ambos chicos asintieron y empezaron a correr a otra dirección.- Equipo 2, Ino, tu sabes cosas de mujeres y lo problemático que es, busca un regalo para Sakura, Hinata tu puedes ayudarla.

-Pan comido!- guiño la chica y tomo la mano de Hinata para irse.

-Equipo 3, Neji necesito que los vigiles, ya que eres el más discreto, junto con Shino.- Neji empezó a ver hacia donde estaba la pareja y una vez los localizo asintió a Shikamaru y junto con Shino caminaron para seguirlos.- Tente, Rock Lee, Kiba y yo somos el equipo 4 y nos encargaremos de decorar el lugar.

-OKAY!

-Espera donde lo haremos?- pregunto Kiba.

-Lo tengo!- grito el cejotas.- Gai tiene una cabaña en medio del bosque Usugi queda muy cerca!

-Listo, bueno iremos haya.- afirmo Tente.- Gai no los prestara después de todo, Rock Lee es su alumno favorito!

Mientras todos preparan la fiesta sorpresa de Sakura y Sasuke la distraía se daba una pequeña reunión en la oficina de los maestros de Konoha Academy.

En aquella oficina estaban todos y cada uno de los profesores con un aire tenso. Ninguno se dirigía la palabra, cada quien estaba en sus pensamientos- Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai- y ahí estaba el gran Sannin, Jiraya serio y junto a el Shizune.

Se abrió la puerta y se pudo ver a una mujer seria de cabello rubio.- ya saben para que los he reunido.

-Lady Tsunade…

-Shizune, déjame terminar- dijo la Sannin.- Solo falta una semana para el examen Gennin que se dará para las cuatro naciones independientes del País del Fuego, deberán empezar a entrenar a sus equipos pero ese no es el problema, no se trata de Aldea de la Arena o de Aldea Oculta de la Niebla…

-Entonces, de qué?- intervino Kurenai.

-De la supuesta aldea que está iniciando Orochimaru, La Aldea del Sonido, Orochimaru cada vez está reuniendo más ciudadanos de nuestra Aldea, durante las vacaciones se fueron más de 300 ciudadanos y esta semana han desaparecido tres más, junto con 10 Jounnin.- la mujer cruzo los brazos.

-Y quiénes son esos tres?- pregunto Asuma

-Karin, Suigutsu y Juugo- interrumpió Kakashi- y uno de los 10 Jounnin era Kabuto.

-Correcto, eso significa que Orochimaru ha venido con propósitos ocultos y algo buscaba- Tsunade miro a Jiraya.- Y no sabemos con exactitud que es.

-Es por eso que estoy aquí.- dijo Jiraya.- Suponemos que tal vez, a quien estaba investigando era a Naruto.

Todos miraron horrorizados a Jiraya, no podía ser.

-N-NARUTO?!- grito Gai, entonces su celular empezó a vibrar, todos miraron a Gai mientras este contestaba.- Si diga, aquí el maestro más guapo? Oh, Lee! Claro, irán todos? Está bien, no nos lo perderíamos, nos vemos!

-Ejem….-gruño Tsunade.

-Lo siento, Lady Tsunade Rock Lee y los demás planean una fiesta para Sakura- sonrió Gai.- Hemos sido invitados también!

-Disculpaos, pero ¿por qué Orochimaru quisiese información de Uzumaki Naruto?- pregunto Kurenai.- Es uno de los alumnos con notas bajas y sin ninguna estrella de oro.

-No creo que debería desafiar lo que ese chico se propone- Jiraya mostro un rostro de seriedad con recuerdos dolorosos.- Naruto no es un chico normal, para nada, hay cosas extraordinarias que podría decir que superarían a un Uchiha que él tiene.

Lady Tsunade asintió.- Su deber, es vigilar cada movimiento de Naruto y protegerle sin que se dé cuenta, debemos ser cuidadosos incluso en el examen Gennin porque los Jueces del País del Fuego han aceptado la Aldea del Sonido y participara en los exámenes Gennin.

-Eso significa que debemos ser cautelosos- hablo Asumo poniéndose de pie.- y que ninguno de nuestros equipos debe perder ese Examen.

-¿Quién vigilara a Kabuto?- pregunto Kakashi.

-Jiraya, esa ha sido su misión buscar cuales son los fines de Orochimaru.

Tsunade dejo aquello muy claro. Aquella reunión había terminado. Y poco a poco empezaron a salir. ¿Por qué Orochimaru quería a Naruto?

Una vez todos se habían retirado, Tsunade y Jiraya aún seguían de pie en el mismo lugar.

-Crees que quiera vengarse?- pregunto Jiraya.

-No lo dudaría, después de matar al Tercer Hokage el solo querrá volver a tener el poder en Konoha o peor, destruirla.

-En todo caso, Naruto sería el camino no es así?

-Jiraya, se cuánto le quieres pero no podemos arriesgarnos, Naruto no es más que solo un niño, aún no está listo.

Jiraya frunció.

-Naruto está listo, puede hacerlo y entre más nos tardemos más encontrara la forma Orochimaru para que llegue hasta él.

-Lo entiendo pero aun no es tiempo, Jiraya, ni siquiera a hecho el Examen Gennin y ha perdido la mayor parte de las clases, si logra ganar este examen y llegar a las finales sabremos que está listo de lo contrario…

-Sasuke, llevamos media hora caminando me duele los pies!- alegaba una chica.- No me has dicho a donde vamos!

-Hmp, aguántate.

-"KYAAA JURO QUE LO MATO"- decía en su interior.

-Espera.- Sasuke saco su celular.- Si?

-TEME! Está todo listo, estamos en el parque Usugi en la cabaña de Gai!- gritaba el chico.

-Dobe, no grites…puede escu..

Sakura le rebato el celular a Sasuke.- Naruto? Dónde estás? Llevo media hora con Uchiha y no me dice nada! OYE! SASUKE!

Sasuke tomo su celular y colgó.

-Que no sabes cómo pedir las cosas?- gruño.

-Es que me vas a seguir mintiendo!- rugió Sakura.

-No te estoy mintiendo.

-Entonces dime a dónde vamos.

-A un lugar.

-Explícate, Uchiha!

-A un lugar donde habrá comida- dijo Sasuke ya irritado, antes que ella volviera a decir algo la tomo por la cintura y la beso, comenzó a meter su lengua ferozmente mientras la apretaba más hacia él.

-Ah..sa..Sasuke..

Con su mano libre la abrazo. Aquel beso y aquella guerra de lenguas entre ambos la calmo dejando a una Sakura más roja que Hinata y suspirando agitada.

-Ni se te ocurra preguntar más- ordeno.

-Eres un desesperado!- dijo una vez al componer la cordura.- Siempre me besas cuando estoy alegándote!

-Pues es la única forma de que cierres la boca, molesta.

-Eres de lo peor y pensar que serías un caballero!

-Hmp.

-Hmp!- lo imito.

En todo el camino se quedaron callados. Aunque había pasado una semana después de la declaración de los sentimientos de Sasuke, aquel solo la besaba cuando no había nadie y solo la besaba cuando ella llegaba a molestarse o el.

Sakura hizo un puchero.

-"A veces no sé si es amor o solo diversión"

Al llegar a al parque Sasuke se quedó de pie unos metros lejos de la cabaña y volteo a ver a Sakura que seguía con un puchero, el azabache sonrió tiernamente y volvió a ponerse serio.- Deja ya esa cara, Haruno.

No siquiera lo miro.

-Sakura…te lo advierto.

-A si? Que vas a hacer? Besarme?!

-Si eso quieres o prefieres que te deje desnuda?- dijo en un tono entre divertido y tratando de sonar serio.

Sasuke acaricio la mejilla rosada de Sakura.- Mírame- ordeno suavemente y la joven lo miro sin pretexto.- Me provocas, no importa que cara hagas o lo que digas, me provocas y mi forma de reaccionar es besándote.

-No soy un juguete, Sasuke…

-Y no te veo como eso.

Beso la frente de Sakura y luego beso su nariz.- Te veo como mi flor de cerezo- Sakura sintió una punzada en su corazón y el joven rozo sus labios finos con los carnosos de ella.- Ahora, vamos a entrar al centro del bosque y te tapare los ojos, debes confiar en mí.

Sakura asintió lentamente.

-Muy bien.- Sasuke poso sus manos en los ojos de ella y empezó a guiarla hacia la Cabaña, que a lo lejos se miraba ya iluminada.

Podía escucharlo.

Su corazón latía fuertemente, podía sentir su nerviosismo en mi piel, podía escuchar como su voz se ahogaba en su garganta, podía leer sus pensamientos en su rostro. Entonces por alguna rara razón todo lo que ella sentía lo sentía yo en ese mismo momento.

Me estaba poniendo nervioso, mi voz empezaba desaparecer y mi corazón latía rápidamente. Me sentía uno. Éramos solo uno.

Cada vez descubría algo de Sakura, cada día era algo nuevo y algo que me unía más a ella. El que cada vez que se enoja o está molesta tiene deseos de que la bese, que le encanta el atardecer y que con una sola mirada o palabra me hace sentirme como ella. Desparece esa soledad.

No sé cuánto tiempo me llevara entrar a fondo su ser y como llegaremos a aceptarnos por lo que somos.

Quiero llegar a que Sakura me ame con locura, Que Sakura me enseñe todo sobre ella. Tengo una necesidad y va más allá que tener sexo o besos, es una necesidad de saber de ella. Así como ella también lo desea.

Necesidad de amarnos.

Quite mis manos y bese sus labios, lamí su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar a su boca, podía sentir como se desboronaba en mis brazos y ponía ambas manos en mi pecho tomando con fuerza mi camisa. No importaba cuanto tratara de controlarme, al final era un fracaso. Yo caí rendido hacia ella, yo daría mi vida por esa mujer. Habíamos sido compañeros, aviamos crecido juntos pero nunca pensé que con la persona que tanto amaría, volvería a amar fuera: Sakura.

-Sasuke-kun….

-Shhhh….- me separe de ella y la tomé de la mano para abrir la puerta y escuchar un enorme grito.

-SAKURA BIENBENIDA!

Sakura sonrió. Ella sonría- Chicos!? Dios, no puede ser!

Vi como corría adentro de la cabaña, todos estaban ahí a excepción de Gaara y Temari. Como abrazaba contenta a todos.

-SAKURA-CHAN!- Naruto la cargo mientras la abrazaba.

Que lo disfrutara mientras pudiera porque no volvería a dejar que le hiciera eso el Dobe, es mi mujer, pero por el momento estaba feliz, tal vez porque ella estaba feliz.

¿Guardaba tantos secretos y dolor como yo?

Era algo que me preguntaba muchas veces.

**Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Historia por Alesakura12/ Mary G.B**

**Gracias por leer esta historia J Espero con muchas ansias tus comentarios, me encantaría un poco de motivación para poder continuarla! En fin, gracias por leer!**


	7. Al poco tiempo

**Mi Uchiha**

**Por Alesakura12/Mary G.B**

**Al poco tiempo**

Sakura estaba rodeada por todos sus amigos, todos llevaban un vaso o un bocadillo mientras le hablaban de sus anécdotas de lo sucedido y del día en que se despidieron de los No Sabaku.

-Shikamaru le dio un beso en la mejilla a temari, picaron!- griton Choiji algo borracho.- verdad, Ino?

La rubia se abalanzó en el chico de coleta.- SIP! SHIKAPICA!

Todos empezaron a reírse.

-Bah, problemáticos- dijo ruborizado Nara.- estas borracha Ino.

-Todo es por la Frentuda! VIVA!- grito.

-Eres muy fuerte, Sakura- dijo Tenten admirada.- Karin se pasó de la raya y te recuperaste en menos de una semana!

-SAKURA ES MUY VALIENTE!- Rock la abrazo.- POR ESO ES LA MAS JOVEN Y BELLA DE AQUÍ! JUVENTUD!

-Eh…gracias pero no soy tan fuerte.

-Más vale que dejes de abrazarla, Lee- hablo Neji tranquilo.

-Por qué? SAKURITA!- el cejotas la abrazo con más fuerza, Sakura estaba tan apegada en el pecho del chico.

-Porque sino lo haces ahora mismo, te matare, hmp- Sasuke lo miro por la espalda, rock lee soltó rápidamente a Sakura.

-N-No te tengo mi-miedo!- decía el cejotas.

-Vale, Sasuke no seas paranoico!- dijo el dobe.

-Esperen..- Ino miro a los cuatro tratando de procesar la situación, rock lee abrazaba a Sakura, era normal pero Sasuke estaba celoso y Naruto…-NO?! POR QUE NO ME CONTASTE SAKURA!

Sakura miro horrorizada a la chica.- E-Este…te lo iba a decir pero..

-A que te refieres?- pregunto Tenten.

Sakura se estaba poniendo nerviosa, no sabía que contestar era claro que había algo entre ella y Sasuke pero aun no era nada oficial.

-No seáis problemáticos- Shikamaru tomo una botella y miro de reojo al azabache.- Debe estar cansada, será mejor subirle los ánimos que atormentarla.

El timbre sonó y enseguida entraron todos sus maestros.

-HOLA; HOLA NENES!

-GAI!

Los dos cejudos se abrazaban melosamente mientras todo el grupo los miraba asqueados. Kakashi suspiro.- Que se le va hacer, son de procedencia dudosa.

-Kakashi.

-Naruto, Sasuke…Sakura- Saludo.- Veo que te recuperaste bastante rápido, no lo dudaría.

-Bueno, todo fue por Tsunade- sonrió la chica.

Kakashi solo asintió.

-Por cierto que paso con esos chicos, Kurenai?- pregunto Kiba.

-Se han retirado, supongo que no seguirá un grupo.

La mujer se acercó a Hinata que estaba en una esquina mirando a Naruto.- Hinata, en vez de verlo deberías acercarte.

La chica se sonrojo.

-QUE BUENO! Esos idiotas solo provocaron lastimar a Sakura-chan!- Naruto la abrazo.- y no la molestaran más! Dattebayo! porque Teme y yo….

CRACK!

-TEME! POR QUE ME GOLPEAS!

-hmp…

-Haber no se golpeen, chicos.- calmo Kakashi.

Todos miraron aquella escena, el maestro y sus tres alumnos. Era la combinación perfecta.

-LA JUVENTUD! Debéis tomaros una foto! JOVENES! VIVAN ESA LLAMA! LEE trae la cámara!

-Si, maestro Gai!

-Ustedes, juntaos que les tomare una foto!- sonrió.

-Gai, no te pases…

-Kakashi solo es una foto para recordar el buen tiempo eh? Verdad Naruto?

-DATTEBAYOO! PERO SOLO SI SALE SAKURA Y YO!

CRACK!

-TEMEEE!

-Mejor saquen al imbécil de Naruto.- dijo fríamente.

Ambos empezaron a empujarse y en medio estaba Sakura tratando de calmarlos, ya enojada. Kakashi se acercó por atrás tomando los hombros de Naruto y Sasuke y apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de Sakura.- Digan Grupo 7- grito Gai. En ese momento todos fijaron su mirada en la cámara.- LISTO!

La fiesta sigo, Asuma fumaba mientras platicaba con Kurenai. Shikamaru era molestado por los demás y Naruto empezó a bailar junto con Rock Lee, animando a Sasuke a que bailara. En las mesas estaba Hinata, Ino y Sakura.

-Sakura.- dijo suave Hinata.- E-esto es para t-ti

Hinata e Ino sacaron al mismo tiempo dos regalos, el de Hinata era pequeño forrado con papel blanco y un listón rosado y el de Ino era una bolsa grande de papel rojo.

-Esto es de parte de todos, frentuda en especial de…- le guiño un ojo.- Sasuke.

Sakura se ruborizo, tomo los regalos agradeciéndoles y dándoles un abrazo.- Gracias, dios, no puedo creerlo aun..

El primer regalo de Hinata, era un collar con un circulo blanco que conocía perfecto pues era el símbolo que representaba su familia.- GRACIAS! Es perfecto, no puedo creerlo!

-B-bueno, to-todos tenemos un collar de nuestras familias y qu-queriamos que tuvieras el tuyo.- sonrió.

-Es preciosos, en serio, chicas!

-Ahora abre el otro! Vamos!- animo Ino.-Sé que te va a encantar tanto como el collar.

Sakura sonrió y abrió la bolsa, no lo pudo evitar y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos verdes- No puede ser…chicos…- Adentro había un montón de fotos de cada uno de los integrantes fotos de pequeños y atrás de cada uno un mensaje para ella.

Empezó a leer una por una.

Ino: Esta soy de chiquita, recuerdo a una pequeña frentuda llorar, desde que te di aquella flor y que empezamos a jugar supe que seriamos amigas para siempre! Siento no seguir esa promesa pero de ahora en adelante serás mi fiel amiga Frentuda!

Shika: No soy bueno con las palabras pero supongo que no estaría mal decirte que eres muy buena alumna, Haruno, eres admirable!

Kiba: Preciosa! No le creas a Naruto que tengo pulgas. Desde pequeño tuve a Akamaru él estuvo siempre conmigo y ahora queremos estar siempre contigo, te tenemos mucha confianza puedes decirnos cualquier cosa, cuentas con nosotros.

GUAU! GUAU!

Hinata: Sakura, no pierdas la fe en ti, todos confiamos y sabemos lo fuerte que eres.

Neji: La vida es corta, no sabemos a dónde o que camino seguiremos pero nuestro final siempre será el mismo y juntos, no desafíes lo que el destino te prepara.

Tente: Alumna de Tsunade, que envidia! Aprendes rápido y eres tan inteligente no lo menosprecies, úsalo es tu arma!

Rock Lee: SAKURA, MI BELLA FLOR! JUVENTUD DIVINA! SE QUE ERES FUERTE Y ME HAZ ENSEÑADO LO QUE ES AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA. MUAK MUAK!

Sakura rio nerviosa, era mejor guardar aquella por si Sasuke se ponía histérico, siguió con las demás, de sus maestros de todos. Tenía las fotos de cada uno de aquellas personas que hoy seguían a su lado y eso sería para siempre. Miro fijamente las dos fotos, Naruto comiendo ramen y en el otro, Sasuke de pequeño con un dragón. No pudo evitarlo, tenía que gritar.

-OH DIOS!- abrazo la foto.- ES TAN TIERNO!

-Que? Quien?- dijo Ino, pero Sakura leyó primero.

Sasuke: Mas te vale que no le enseñes a nadie esta foto, no me obligues. Eres una molesta pero a pesar de todo eso, he caído rendido a ti, quiero saber más de ti. Felicidades, Haruno.

Sonrió.

-No puedo enseñártela, no aquí.- le guiño el ojo a Ino, la chica grito de emoción y abrazo a Hinata.

-DE seguro que es Sasuke desnudo, Hinata! Imagínatelo!- la pobre chica se ruborizo.

-CERDA!

Naruto: Dattebayo! Te protegeré Sakura-chan, no te dejes quedar atrás, tu puedes! La próxima te invitare a Ramen con el viejo! Eso sí, sin Sasuke!

Sasuke miraba de lejos a la pelirosa que miraba atentamente las fotos y que s enriaba el rastro de algunas lágrimas, estaba sonriendo, estaba contenta. Todo había salido a la perfección. Su celular empezó a sonar.

-Dobe, ya regreso.

-OKAY!

Salió de la cabaña.

-Diga?

-Qué raro que faltaras a tus practicas con Tobi, Sasuke.

-Madara.- dijo frio.

El hombre rio al otro lado del celular.

-Tenia asunto más importantes.

-Importantes? Mas importantes que el obtener el puesto del Clan Uchiha? Vaya debe ser muy importante- dijo Madara.

-Hmp, no te incumbe.

-Te lo advierto Sasuke, no eches a perder todo lo que hemos logrado por ti- su voz sonó oscura.- no como tu hermano…

Sasuke tenso la mandíbula.

-Y menos por una chiquilla- Madara colgó.

Se llevó las manos al cabello oscuro y grito desesperado. Debía ser cauteloso con Sakura o sino le sucedería algo y eso era lo menos que quería. Miro el reloj, 9:18 p.m, entro serio y busco a la chica.

-Debe tenerla grande, piénsalo, Sakura!

-Si, Ino pero no soy una perv….

-Sakura.

Las tres chicas se tensaron y voltearon nerviosas al Uchiha que las miraba fríamente.

-Que dices Sai? Oh ya vez Sakura me voy y Hinata también.- fingió la rubia y se llevó de la mano a la Hyuuga.

-Me las pagaras….- dijo molesta.

-Sakura.

Miro a Sasuke.

-Te iré a dejar a tu casa, no hay tiempo de despedidas- Sasuke la tomo de la muñeca.

-Es-

Salieron de la cabaña, nadie los había visto Sakura llevaba sus regalos a la mano mientras era empujada por el Uchiha.

-Sucedió algo? Por qué estas así?

-Siempre estoy así.

-Sasuke…

-No preguntes hasta llegar al auto.

Se quedó callada y miro como el chico fruncía. A lo lejos se miraba el auto.- "Me hizo caminar cuando tenía el auto!" Sasuke abrió la puerta y ella entro. Después de unos segundos, entro él y encendió el auto.

-Sasuke.

-Al poco tiempo me di cuenta que hay cosas que no puedo evitar- se desplomo en el timón.- Te lo dije, Soy un Uchiha y no soy de fiar, Sakura, hay cosas que no puedo contarte y que sé que preguntaras.

-Pero, sabes que no le diré a nadie, Sasuke sabes que no te lastimare ni te juzgare eres…

-No es por mí, es por ti- sus manos tomaron con fuerza el timón.- No puedo evitar sentir algo fuerte por ti pero a la vez no puedo evitar mantenerte a salvo siempre, eso me preocupa, no solo es Karin, hay gente más fuerte que te mataría en segundos por estar cerca de mí.

-Sasuke, te prometí que sería fuerte y que no me alejaría de ti- se acercó al azabache para sumergir sus dedos en su cabello- Sea lo que sea lo haremos juntos…yo también puedo llegar a lastimarte con mi pasado.

Sasuke se separó del timón y la miro.

-He tenido dolor- miro el suelo dejando caer algunos mechones de su cabello rosa.- he tenido soledad….tal vez esa soledad no se compare con la tuya o con la de nadie, una absurda soledad siento que, al estar contigo puedo luchar contra ello.

-Sakura…

-Sasuke, lo que me han enseñado todos ustedes es que puedo seguir adelante a su lado, sin importar que camino o lo duro que sea, prométeme que lo haremos juntos.

**Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Historia de Alesakura127 Mary G.B**

**Gracias por los bellos comentarios ;D A esas personita especial! Y gracias a todos por leer en especial a las fans de Chile! que van en primer lugar y en segundo a las fans de Mexico! Besos desde Guatemala! ;)**

**Siento no subir muy seguido, espero que os guste este capitulo!**


	8. Los Secretos

**Mi Uchiha**

**Por Alesakura12/ Mary G.B**

**Los Secretos**

Estaban sentados en aquella cueva donde solo había una mesa con un rollo y una vela, la pelirroja no dejaba de quejarse parada en una esquina, Juugo no dejaba de ver la vela que alumbraba toda la habitación y Suigutsu estaba sentado en el suelo afilando una espada.

-Ahora todo Konoha no está buscando- habló el peliblanco.

-Los ANBU estarán buscando información de nosotros y de Lord Orochimaru- dijo Juugo.- y de Kabuto.

-Hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer, salvar el pellejo además ya estaba decidido desde que hicieron los equipos- se quejó Karin.- Lo que nos faltaba, estar en el libro de los ANBUS.

-Esto es malo, no quiero meterme.

-Mira, Suigutsu más vale que cierres la boca- Karin lo miro de reojo.- Nosotros estamos aquí para servirle a él.

-Karin, es un Uchiha!- grito.- No pienso meterme con él no sé cómo Orochimaru logrará convencerlo, además lo estropeaste todo con tu capricho con la Haruno.

-Ahora Sasuke nos odia- dijo Juugo cabizbaja.

-Esa estúpida, Sasuke-kun sabe que nada es más importante que su venganza, idiotas, Lord Orochimaru es como una espada que no se les olvide.

-Bien dicho, Karin.

Los tres miraron al hombre recostado en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa pícara, Kabuto estaba atrás de él.

-Veo que han decidido unírsenos muy buena decisión- camino hacia la mesa.-pronto empezará los exámenes Gennin y han sido elegidos, me pregunto cómo reaccionará Sasuke cuando los vea.

Los tres tragaron saliva.

-Kabuto los entrenara- Orochimaru tomo el rollo tirándoselo a Kabuto mientras salía de la habitación con una risa malévola.

-Bueno, primero esta es nuestra misión en los exámenes….- comenzó a indicar Kabuto.

Después de despertarse, bajo la gradas para verificar si su padre había vuelto a casa pero como ya sabía desde pequeño él no regresaba nunca. Se revolvió su cabello y camino hacia la cocina donde se empezó a preparar su desayuno.

Miraba con atención el sartén mientras recordaba lo hablado con Sakura el día anterior.

Yo sabía que Sakura tenía soledad, una soledad como la mía supongo que ya no somos dos, ahora somos tres.

Hace años, cuando tenía 7 años sucedió una tragedia, la que he tenido todo el tiempo en mi pecho guardada. Con la necesidad de vengar la muerte de aquella mujer que murió enfrente de mis ojos.

-Sasuke, veo que ya te levantaste.- un hombre con máscara entro a la cocina.

El azabache no respondió.

-Tienes boca, o acaso debo de rogarte?

Sasuke solo gruño.

-No soy una de tus animadoras- Tobi tomo un vaso de agua.- Ayer no estuviste en tu entreno, muy listo, muy rápido pero muy dejado por los sentimientos- el hombre lo miro.- es que debo recordarte que eres un Uchiha?

-Tobi a mí no me mandas ni debo pedirte permiso de lo que debo hacer.

-Mocoso, tú no sabes lo que es perder a alguien en verdad.

La sangre le hervía.

-Por eso eres débil, no odias, no luchas por tener tu justicia.

-BASTA- Sasuke lo tomo de la camisa- Quien te crees para hablarme de esa manera, más te vale cerrar la boca o quien morirá antes que Itachi serás tú.

Tobi solo quito lentamente la mano de Sasuke mientras se iba en silencio.

Su celular comenzó a sonar.

-Ahora no estoy de ánimos.

-Sasuke-kun?- su cuerpo se paralizo al escuchar la voz de la pelirrosa.- Sasuke, lo siento, te llamare luego.

-No…-dijo el azabache.- espera, dame un minuto.

Sasuke respiro hondo, apago el fuego de la hornilla y volvió al celular.- Ha sucedido algo?

-No, exactamente- la chica comenzó a hablar animada.- Kakashi me ha dicho que empezaremos nuestras misiones la otra semana en la tarde.

-Y?

-Bueno, yo pensé que podríamos practicar algunas tutoriales pues he faltado demasiado…- decía algo deprimida por la corta respuesta.

-Ahora? Sakura no puedo ahora.- Tobi lo estaba esperando y si no tenía cuidado podía llegar a enfrentarse con Madara y todo su plan se iría a la mierda.- Hablamos luego.

-Pero…

Colgó.

Que me estaba sucediendo. Tobi tenía razón. Me he estado suavizando por ella, Sakura crea algo en mí.

Quiero saber más de Sakura, hay algo que me hace necesitarla cerca pero si seguía así solo lograría perder mi verdadero objetivo.

Estoy confundido.

¿Mi clan o Sakura?

¿Honor o Amor?

Ya ni siquiera tenía hambre.

El azabache dejo su desayuno y siguió a Tobi quien había estado todo el tiempo en el marco de la puerta. El sol brillaba, un joven rubio estaba leyendo una revista.

-VIEJO HACE CALOR!- grito Naruto.

-Chiquillo, a este paso estarás desnudo y seguirás sintiendo calor.- dijo Jiraya.

Naruto estaba solo en boxers, arrugo su rostro y gruño para luego desplomarse en el piso.

-CALOR, HACE CALOR!

-Jojojojo….- el viejo empezaba a ver en los baños de las jovencitas que estaban algunos metros lejos de ellos.- Naruto debes ver esto, mira que curvas bajo esa agua termal….

El rubio se levantó sonriente.

-ESO ES! EL NUEVO PARQUE ACUÁTICO!- Naruto corrió hacia su mochila y saco su celular.- TEME TEME TEME! CONTESTA!

-El numero al que usted está llamando está apagado, pip.

-Kuso…ya sé a Sakura!- volvió a marcar.- Sakura?

-Si, quien habla?- dijo sin muchos ánimos.

-Naruto, quien más! Oye estas muy ocupada?

-Pues, ahora si Naruto, tengo que estudiar.

-Vamos, Sakura-chan, podemos divertirnos! Estoy aburrido y hace demasiado calor, verdad?- dijo como un niño.

-Si hace calor, pero…

-Tu eres muy inteligente, vamos al nuevo parque acuático! Prometo que llegaremos temprano!

La chica se quedó en silencio dudando, luego suspiro.

-Está bien, Naruto suena divertido.

-DATTEBAYO! Estaré en tu casa en diez minutos.

-Okay.

-Sakura!

-Dime?- dijo preocupada.- Naruto…

-Donde queda tu casa?

-Ash….A ver, queda en….

Colgó. Sakura tomo unos shorts y una blusa holgada, después de haber sido rechazada por Sasuke cosa muy rara se puso depresiva. Tenía razón, habían cosas que ella quería saber y no podía. Recordó lo que él le había dicho en el auto.

-Lo haremos juntos- afirmo.- pero por el momento no quiero que preguntes nada de mi vida, de acuerdo?

-Sasuke…

-Solo debes saber que quiero lograr algo en mi Clan.- dicho aquello el azabache había arrancado el auto.

Sakura movió la cabeza de un lado a otro no debía de desconfiar del azabache.

-No puedo evitarlo, hay muchas cosas raras.

El timbre sonó, Sakura abrió la puerta esperando la sonrisa del chico rubio.- Narut…- sus ojos jades miraron atónita a la persona enfrente de ella.- Sa-su-ke

-Hmp

Sasuke entro como si nada a su casa.

-Que haces aquí?- pregunto

-Acaso interrumpí tu cita?- pregunto el azabache- Así que si te digo que no puedo hablarte en un momento te iras con otro?

-No, claro que no, Sasuke

-Entonces porque esperabas a Naruto, Sakura?

Sasuke la miraba serio.

-Dime, es que saldrás a escondidas con él.

-Claro que no!- dijo desesperada, Sasuke la estaba hostigando con sus preguntas y celos.- Quieres dejar tus celos a un lado, Naruto es tu amigo somos un equipo Sasuke y por lo visto no es que seamos algo oficial.

Gruño la pelirrosa.

-Oficial?- Sasuke arqueó sus cejas.- Quieres que lo publiquemos en alguna revista y que medio mundo se entere? Sakura te dije ayer que esto era peligroso.

-Sabes qué Sasuke? Lo decía por nosotros, no quería que nadie más se enterara yo solo quería escucharte decir….- la pelirrosa soltó sus lágrimas.- olvídalo.

Sakura tomo su mochila y estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para irse, no había nada de que discutir con Sasuke después de todo si tenía que amarla de esa manera tal vez las cosas no saldrían bien.

-Sakura…

-Puedo aceptar que tengas tus asuntos y secretos, Sasuke- la chica se detuvo en la puerta.- pero no puedo aceptar que yo sea uno de tus secretos.

Sasuke se volteó bruscamente.

-Sakura tú también guardas secretos.

La chica abrió sus ojos de par en par y volteo lentamente.

-¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta, que el dolor de tu pecho es de una herida de tu niñez y que fuiste rechazada por la sociedad, o que tus padres nunca te pusieron importancia por ser diferente? O…que estuviste a mis espaldas y a las de Naruto?

PAF.

Sakura tenía la mano levantada, las lágrimas en sus mejillas mientras que Sasuke estaba mirando al otro lado con la mejilla sonrojada.

-Sigues siendo débil, Sakura.

-Y tú sigues siendo un arrogante que solo piensa en su Clan, Sasuke.

Mientras aquello se quedaba en un silencio incómodo un rubio caminaba sonriente hasta la casa, en seguida vio a la pelirrosa en la puerta y corrió hacia ella.

-Sakura-chan!

Pero cada vez que se acercaba más notaba la escena en la que se encontraban ambos jóvenes.

-Sasuke? Qué sucedi…

-Vamos, Naruto- ordeno la chica dando la espalda.

-Pero, Teme…

Sakura jaló al rubio y se lo llevo lejos. Quería estar sola, quería dejar de llorar pero su pecho no la dejaba y a cada paso que se alejaba de su casa y de Sasuke más lloraba, Naruto se quedó todo el camino en silencio y serio sin preguntar nada, insinuaba algo de lo que pudo haber pasado.

Al llegar al parque acuático ambos jóvenes caminaron hacia una mesa para poner sus mochilas.

-Sakura.

-Te parece si solo metemos los pies, no me siento bien, lo siento Naruto.

El rubio asintió y caminaron a la orilla de la piscina enfrente de su mesa, ambos jóvenes se sentaron en la orilla y sumergieron los pies, paso un largo tiempo en silencio hasta que Naruto decidió hablar de ello.

-Sé que Sasuke es muy cerrado e impotente, a veces no sabe que puede llegar a herir a la gente sin que se dé cuenta- comenzó a mover su pies- pero él ha sufrido, Sakura, él lucha con la vida y saber que alguien está igual y se quede en medio camino le desespera.

-Naruto, no lo entiendo, no entiendo lo que siento ahora en mi pecho- se puso la mano sobre su pecho.- Hay cosas que quiero saber, que quiero decir y que quiero sentir.

Naruto sonrió.

-A Sasuke?

La chica asintió.

-Sasuke se debe sentir igual que tu- Naruto la miro por primera vez- Él quiere saber, sentir y decirte cosas pero en su caso es diferente, debes saber que no todas las personas alrededor de Sasuke le desean lo mejor.

-A que te refieres?- pregunto preocupada.

-Teme debería decirte esto pero como veo que las cosas se van de las manos de él, te diré lo que sé- Naruto miro nuevamente el agua.- Cuando éramos pequeños, nosotros nos odiábamos, éramos rivales en cualquier cosa pero cambio conforme paso el tiempo de estar en clases, a decir verdad Sasuke y yo ya sabíamos de ti pero nunca nos acercamos mucho a ti.

Sakura movió sus pies avergonzada, de seguro sabían que ella los seguía a la hora de recreo ya que los consideraba geniales, bueno a Sasuke ya que no le importaba mucho Naruto.

-Pero algo nos unió más que nada- Naruto cambio su mirada a una nostálgica.- ambos perdimos personas importantes, muy importantes en nuestras vidas, personas que tu hoy en día son primordiales para ti.

La chica lo miró confundida.

-Después de aquello, Sasuke no ha disfrutado su vida, él es absorbido por su Clan, su padre no confía en él, Itachi su hermano, lo abandono dejándole una desgracia y los únicos que han sido su "familia" son Madara y Tobi.

-Madara?

-Madara quiere que Sasuke sea el líder de la Policía Militar del Clan Uchiha, ese es su objetivo y para ello debe entrenar a Sasuke físicamente, mentalmente y sentimentalmente, ese tío no me agrada para nada.

Gruño el rubio.

-Así es por eso que Sasuke falta a clases.

-Sakura, los tres llevamos dolor- Naruto le hizo una leve sonrisa.- A veces pienso que por eso somos el Equipo 7.

Sakura le sonrió.

-Yo solo quiero ser aceptada por la persona que he amado tanto tiempo, quiero ser alguien para esa persona, pero mi absurdo pasado no me deja vivir ese comienzo.

-Todo tiene un tiempo, Dattebayo! Solo haz lo que dice tu corazón Sakura y nunca te rindas!- el chico la abrazo.- DATTEBAYO!

Ambos se empezaron a reír, a los pocos minutos decidieron tomar una malteada.

-Espera, debo llamar a mi viejo, ya vengo!

Naruto corrió lejos de la mesa y Sakura miro el cielo lleno de nubes.

-Somos como nubes- miro como cada nube pasaba lentamente.- cambiamos de forma y aun así seguimos adelante.

Naruto volvió corriendo- Sakura, lo siento debo de irme es…urgente quédate aquí este…vendré pronto!- el chico solo le sonrió y se fue.

-Pero…AGH NARUTOO!- gritó la chica.- Bagh y ahora debo pagar yo!

Empezó a reír, Naruto la había quitado un peso encima y no sabía por qué Naruto siempre tenía esa aura tan optimista que la impulsaba a seguir adelante.

Tomó su mochila pero alguien la detuvo, miro hacia arriba y fijo su mirada en la de él.

-Te debo una disculpa.

-Sasuke…

-Supongo, que me odias.

-No, yo no…

Sasuke la miro fijamente como si quisiera que ella leyera su mirada.

-No he sido del todo sincero contigo- el azabache soltó su mochila.- tienes tiempo?

Sakura asintió, ambos se sentaron en la mesa.

-Sasuke, no debes de explicarme nada…después de todo, nunca tuve que desconfiar de tus palabras es solo que, me frustra no ser alguien en tu vida.

-Molesta, no debes de pensar así- Sasuke le sonrió de lado.- Naruto me contó todo, no hay mucho de lo que pueda decirte ya que él te lo dijo.

-Lo siento.

-Por qué te disculpas? Creo que era mejor que fuera así, no soy bueno con las palabras ni sentimientos- Sasuke se llevó las manos a su cabello largo y oscuro.- Realmente lo siento, Sakura eres la única persona que no quiero herir…

Sus lágrimas volvían a salir.

-Que no quiere ver llorar por mi causa- el azabache limpió sus mejillas.- la persona que de defraude y la persona que te abandone.

-Oh por dios, Sasuke- Sakura lo abrazo- Yo sé que no me defraudaras, que no me abandonaras!

-Sa-Sakura…deja de llorar.

La chica se separó rápidamente y se limpió las lágrimas.

-Estoy dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que sea, a luchar por ti y a estar a tu lado aunque sea lejos- Sasuke respiro hondo.- Sakura, a lo que quiero llegar es que…

-Espera!

Sasuke se quedó corto.

-Qué?- frunció.

Sakura se quedó quieta mientras se ponía sonrojada.

-No, nada, continua…

Sasuke le tiro una mirada asesina.

-Molesta, ahora no te lo diré- se levantó de su asiento.

-No espera! Sasuke! Oye!

El azabache tomo su mochila y empezó a caminar hacia los vestidores.

-A dónde vas?

-Que te importa.

-Sasuke-kun!

Eso fue el fin de sus días en paz, empezó su amiguito.

-Rayos….

-Sasuke-kun!- dijo Sakura en tono suplicante.

Ahora sentía el pantalón chico.

-Ca-Cállate!- dio la vuelta para regresar, paso rápidamente al lado de Sakura pero la chica era rápida.

Era una carrera, Sasuke caminaba rápido mientras ella los seguía todo el mundo se estaba dando cuenta del escándalo.

-Ese no es Uchiha Sasuke?- escuchó el azabache.

-Mierda- Volteo a ver a Sakura que estaba a punto de decirle algo y la lanzo junto con él al agua.

-KYAAAA- se escuchó el grito de Sakura al caer al agua.

Todos miraron la escena y luego sin darles tanta importancia siguieron en su camino.- Creo que no era él- siguieron los chicos y poco a poco se fueron alejando.

-PUFF! SASUKE UCHIHA!- grito la pelirrosa ahogándose.

Sasuke la abrazo hacia él.

Si antes sentía que mi pantalón estaba chico ahora estaba seguro que mi pantalón estaba mojado y más pequeño, tome como pude a Sakura mientras ella alegaba en mi oído. No pude evitar fijar mi mirada en sus senos, eran demasiado notorio aquellos perfectos…

CRACK!

-Y TODAVIA ME VIOLAS CON LA MIRADA?!

-Sakura, ya cálmate…no era para tanto.

Ella estaba demasiado sonrojada, se miraba tan tierna enojada y sonrojada.

-BAKA!- escondió su pecho con sus manos y su rostro en mi pecho.

-Sakura, no seas exagerada, no lo pude evitar mira…-diablos estaba poniéndome nervioso.- el agua bueno, mojo tu rompa y …anda no te pongas así, no lo volveré hacer.

-Y creas que me tocaras antes del matrimonio!

-QUE?!- estaba loca si pensaba que la esperaría tanto tiempo, tengo mis necesidades.

-OH si UCHIHA! Ni pienses que me tocaras hasta el matrimonio.

Mierda, iba a sufrir era decidido, sería torturado y para el colmo no podré hacerlo, mierda. Iba a quejarme pero de seguro que recibiría otra de sus cachetadas y nada de lo que deseo, hmp, igual ya cambiaría esa opinión suya.

-Sí, si como digas primero no crees que deberíamos ser novios?

La pelirrosa separo su rostro del pecho del chico y lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos y sorprendidos.

-Hmp.

-Estas diciéndome que…

-¿Es que debo explicártelo claramente?

Sasuke la abrazo más hacia ella mientras esta se sonrojaba y él se acercaba a su oído para susurrarle.

-Quiero que seas mi novia, Sakura.

La chica suspiro al tal contacto de la respiración del Uchiha en su oído.- Quieres, Sakura?- pregunto nuevamente mientras sonreía al ver como la chica se estremecía en sus brazos.

-S-sí.

-Perfecto- Sasuke tomo los labios de Sakura formando un beso apasionante, una lucha de lenguas, ella metía sus dedos en su cabello mojado mientras él con su mano derecha tomaba su mejilla y la juntaba más hacia el para profundizar el beso.

Sakura empezó a meter sus manos debajo de la camisa del joven. Sasuke sonrió superior.

-¿Aún quieres esperar al matrimonio?- dijo divertido al separarse de ella.

Miraba aquella escena como aquellos jóvenes se sonreían y la chica estaba sonrojada, él estaba de lejos en una mesa llena de muchedumbre mientras un chico de cabello azulado llegaba a su lado con unos helados.

-Qué ves?- pregunto el chico azulado.

-Nada importante, Kisame.- dijo cortante el pelinegro mientras se colocaba sus lentes de sol y miraba una revista.

-Eres muy raro, Itachi.

* * *

**Personajes por Masashi Kishimoto **

**(por favor darle una reverencia por crear a tan maravillosos personajes e historia).**

**Historia por Alesakura12/ MaryG.B**

**(Podeís buscarme en deviantart como alesakura12 y/o MaryGB en wattpad)**

**Gracias por leer mi fic, llegamos a los 1,000 SUGOI! :D Estoy tan felíz, que os encante mi fic de sasusaku, por si quieres leer mis verdaderos libros puedes ir a mi Wattpad. Darles una gran abrazo a las fans de México, Chile, Estados Unidos, España y Argentina que son los que más han leído mi fic! Claro a todos los demás también ^^, arigato mina!**

**En especial a los constantes comentarios de**** moon hikire y Yunno, besos!****Siento que tenga faltas ortográficas, verán estoy corriendo siempre hehe pero espero me disculpaís!**


	9. Akatsuki

**Mi Uchiha**

**Por Alesakura12/Mary G.B**

**Akatsuki**

Ha cada día que pasaba podía sentir como se acercaba el día en que se enfrentaría su hermano con ese destino monstruoso, ya había pasado casi un mes, él siempre podía observarlo cuando tenía tiempo de lejos. Lo único que buscaba para su hermano era felicidad, pero para que eso llegara a suceder debía ser odiado por él. Debía mostrarse como la desgracia de la familia Uchiha. Itachi Uchiha.

Su mirada fría y oscura reflejaba un destello de felicidad, su hermano menor caminaba agarrado de la mano de aquella chica llamada, Sakura. Ambos jóvenes buscaban algo entre las tiendas del centro comercial, Sasuke se miraba feliz.

-No es mañana el examen Gennin?- pregunto un chico de coleta que jugaba con sus manos.- He escuchado que Orochimaru ha creado su propia aldea y al parecer participarán.

Itachi siguió viendo la escena seriamente.

-¿Crees que Orochimaru planeé algo?

-Deidara- habló Itachi- ¿tienes ya los modelos de los edificios donde se hará?

Deidara gruño.

-Que frío eres, Uchiha.

-Solo contesta.

-Sí, ya los tengo- el rubio sonrió al tatuaje en sus manos de unas lenguas- Ayer las fui a traer con Tobi.

-¿Mencionó algo sobre Orochimaru o de Madara?

-Ya sabes cómo es Tobi, no sé por qué me preguntas Itachi si sabes que Tobi solo confía en ti.

Itachi miro como Sakura sonreía a su hermano mientras este salía con una bolsa en la mano, justo a tiempo venía corriendo aquel chico Uzumaki y empezaron a andar hacia otro lugar.

-A veces Tobi menciona cosas que pueden interpretarse, Deidara, hay algo que quisiera saber.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Para quién trabaja para Madara, para Orochimaru o para nosotros, esa es mi pregunta.

Los tres caminaban hacia el restaurante donde se encontrarían con todos los demás el típico restaurante japonés, entraron a aquel lugar con el estilo de una casa antigua japonesa una vez visto al grupo quitaron sus zapatos y fueron bienvenidos con una sonrisa de parte de todos.

-Onegai! Vamos a brindar por el gran éxito de nuestras misiones- grito Kiba- Sentaos todos que voy a empezar yo!

Se sentaron y tomaron la pequeña tacita llena de sake.- Brindo por qué todos hemos dado lo mejor de nosotros, Shikamaru?

-Ag, bueno, primero den todo de ustedes mañana aún no hemos pasado el examen pero tengan en mente que llevamos el espíritu de fuego de Konoha asique como dice Naruto, no se rindan- sonrió Nara al rubio y subió su taza.

-BANZAI!- gritaron todos y chocaron las tacitas unas contra otras, Choji empezó a comer todas las carnes e Ino empezó a quejarse y así empezó la cena.

Mientras todos comían tranquilamente (o mejor dicho con escandalo) Naruto sintió una presencia que los vigilaba miro hacia un lado con los ojos entrecerrados pero no vio nada.

-Naruto, sino te apuras Akimichi se lo comerá todo!

-Eh! Espera! Que falto yo!- grito el rubio.

Naruto, no se había equivocado después de todo cerca de su mesa a unas tres atrás de las de ellos estaban un hombre de dudosa sexualidad, una mujer seria, un fumador y un sexy frívolo.

-Casi se da cuenta!- dijo Gai- Kakashi ten más cuidado!

-Miren quien lo dice, el que quería ir al baño.

-Ya verás que te ganaré algún día!

-Pero eso no importa ahora- hablo la mujer- tengo más preocupación por el examen no podemos vigilar a Naruto.

-Tiene razón, Kurenai- Asuma soltó el cigarrillo- además, no hay noticias de Jiraya desde que se fue.

-A este paso puede que….- Kurenai fui interrumpida.

-No hay de qué preocuparse, Anko es la encargada de ese examen y aunque el examen cueste la vida de Naruto confió en él.

-Kakashi no es mejor que no lo haga.

-Kurenai, no subestimes a Naruto puede que sea un idiota en las materias pero es más fuerte que todos nosotros- Kakashi miro fijamente al rubio que sonreía, luego volteo a ver a Sasuke- Me preocupa alguien más.

Después de celebrar y terminar con la cena cada uno se fue con su equipo, el equipo 7 caminaba por las calles levemente iluminadas, Sakura estaba unos pasos atrás de ambos chicos mirando sus espaldas y recordando cuando ambos eran pequeños.

-Quería ser parte de ustedes- habló la chica- mañana será la prueba de nuestro destino.

-No Sakura-chan mañana les probaremos a todos que somos el equipo 7, Dattebayo!- grito el rubio.

-Hmp- sonrió de lado Sasuke.

-tienes razón, Naruto!- dijo Sakura motivaba.

-Ya que estamos en un momento cursi de equipo- hablo el Uchiha- creo que es hora de usar nuestros símbolos.

Sasuke saco de su bolsillo tres collares, con el abanico, un círculo y uno como un rizo.

-Clan Uchiha, Clan Uzumaki y Clan Haruno- dijo Naruto- Perfecto, teme!

Sakura y Naruto tomaron el collar y se lo pusieron de ahora en adelante serian el equipo siete, los tres se miraron con seguridad. Ganarían a toda costa el examen no por eso se habían preparado tanto y habían hecho varias misiones aunque algunas insignificantes.

Se habían separado ya que Sakura vivía en otro lugar una vez se marchara caminaron hacia la casa del azabache.

-¿Crees que Sakura estará bien?- pregunto Naruto.

-Por qué lo dices?

-Ha estado muy pensativa cuando se tratada del equipo siento que algo le está incomodando.

-Puede ser.

Sasuke miro de reojo al rubio.

-Pero me preocupas más el cabeza hueca

-QUEEE!?- grito ofendido el rubio.

-Mañana debemos ganar ese examen y si haces algo estúpido

-VAMOS TEME! TE ESTÁS CAGANDO EN MI VIDA!

Sasuke frunció.- EL UNICO QUE SE CAGA EN SU VIDA ERES TU, URURATONKACHI!

Ambos se tomaron de la camisa enojados, mirándose frente a frente.

-Sasuke.

-Naruto.

-Ganare ese examen y seré mejor que tú!

-Hmp, nunca llegarás a ser mejor que yo.

Y cómo siempre su celular empezó a sonar, Sasuke soltó la camisa del rubio y ambos miraron el celular con el nombre de "Madara Uchiha"

-Madara.

-Sasuke, tenemos una junta ahora y no me importa lo que estés haciendo te quiero ahora mismo.

El hombre colgó.

-Qué quería?- gruño Naruto.

-Hay una junta- el azabache se metió el celular en el bolsillo- llegaré algo tarde, creo que hay comida en la refrigeradora no me esperes.

-Ten cuidado, Sasuke- lo miro serio mientras este asentía y se alejaba.

Ahora Naruto vivía por un tiempo con Sasuke ya que el viejo pervertido se había ido a un asunto de negocios que debía resolver, prefería estar en la casa del azabache a la suya donde estaría solo y le llegarían los recuerdos de sus padres.

Entro a la mansión Uchiha y tomó la comida de la refrigeradora, un vaso de gaseosa.

-Veo que no llegaste con Sasuke.

Naruto miro de reojo al marco de la puerta.

-Tiene una junta con Madara, asique no vendrán en un buen rato verdad?

Naruto no respondió.

-No sabía que fueras tan silencioso- el hombre entro a la cocina y lo miro fijamente- Deberías de hablar un poco.

-No tengo nada que decirte- contesto el rubio mientras comía- A que viniste, Tobi? Si sabes que Sasuke está con Madara.

-Olvide algo-Tobi saco un pergamino y lo puso en la mesa.

-Que mierda hac-

Naruto cayó noqueado, Tobi lo tomo y quito la camisa del rubio.- Vaya chiquillo estúpido, no te servirán tus anhelos, Naruto- miro como en el estómago del chico había una marca- Como no recordarlo, eres el Kyuubi después de todo.

Llego a su casa sana y salva, todo estaba bien hasta que abrió la puerta y encontró a su maestra, sentada en el sofá junto con sus padres y Shizune.

-Sakura, llegas tarde!- alegó su madre.

-Lo siento, madre pero por qué ha venido Lady Tsunade?- pregunto extrañada la pelirrosa.

Sus padres se pusieron incómodos.

-Sakura, hemos decidido….

-Señora Haruno, será mejor que le diga yo- la Hokage se paró mientras cerraba la puerta sin antes ver que nadie los vigilara y tomaba los hombros de la chica- Queremos proponerte algo, más bien yo.

-Y qué es?

-Haz sido mi alumna por mucho tiempo, Sakura pero no es lo suficiente, mañana sabremos tus resultados no solo como equipo sino como en tu persona y estoy dispuesta a desarrollar todas tus habilidades para ello- la mujer miro sus ojos jade- por lo tanto hemos decidido con tus padres que la mejor opción sea que estés bajo mi cargo.

-A que se refieren?

Su madre empezó a llorar.

-Quiero que te instales en mi hogar, Sakura, quiero entrenarte las 24 horas del día y cada día del año.

-Eso significa que viviré con usted, lady Tsunade? Que pasara con Kakashi y Sasuke y Naruto?

Sakura miro preocupada a su madre, a su padre y a la Hokage.

-Eso no te afectará, creo que hemos decidido esto desde hace unos años atrás con tus padres y además Naruto será entrenado por Jiraya y Uchiha Sasuke por Kakashi personalmente- Tsunade se llevó las manos al frente.

-Esto es para todos los equipos?

Shizune miro de reojo a la Hokage.

-No.

-Por qué hacen esto? Cuál es el motivo?

-Sakura, solo hay un motivo para mí, hacerte fuerte, qué no me decías eso hace unos tres años? No querías ser débil.

-Así es…

-Entonces no se hable más, tú tienes la decisión Sakura no haré algo que no quieras, además tienes hasta una semana para decirme, mañana es el examen.

Sakura asintió. Ambas mujeres salían del hogar Haruno en la limosina, Tsunade abrió una cerveza.

-Lady, no cree que se están apresurando? Ni siquiera han salido los resultados, por qué quiere volver a Sakura…

-Esa chica me recuerda mucho a mí, Shizune, hace tres años yo no la veía como mi alumna aunque le daba los libros y ciertas clases…-tomo de su cerveza- ella es muy inteligente eso lo note pero su fuerza es algo que le falta, ahora miro a Sakura como mi discípula Shizune, ahora más que nunca.

-Qué hay de Uzumaki y Uchiha?

-Naruto me da dudas aún, ese chiquillo solo hablaba de ser Hokage palabras y más palabras pero Jiraya apuesta por él- volvió a tomar de su cerveza- y Sasuke Uchiha, me preocupa aún más, Kakashi fue quién decidió hacerse cargo de él después de todo Kakashi ha sido el único que ha tenido contacto con uno del Clan Uchiha.

-Solo espero que mañana sean aprobados en el examen, el tercer Hokage lo hubiera deseado.

Sasuke se sentó en la mesa mientras veía a su padre y a Madara verle con seriedad.

-A qué se debe la junta?

-Sasuke, ten más respeto a tus superiores- dijo corto Fugaku.

-Fugaku y yo saldremos del país, Sasuke- habló Madara- tenemos asuntos en el extranjero y como veo que haz progresado lo suficiente en tu entrenamiento podemos tomar este asunto.

-Hmp, y a mí qué?

Madara sonrió de lado.

-Sasuke!- grito Fugaku.

-Espero no nos decepciones en el examen- Madara sacó un sobre- Te hemos citado porque Tobi ya no te entrenará y que al parecer la Hokage ha querido que fueras con Kakashi.

-Kakashi?- frunció el ceño.

-Creo que él tiene cosas que enseñarte.

Sasuke se paró y empezó a caminar a la puerta de salida- Sasuke!- gritó su padre pero la verdad ya nada le importaba.- Sasuke.

-Estaré bien, y ganaré ese examen.

Fui lo único que dijo y dejó la habitación, una vez fuera del estacionamiento de la policía militar del clan Uchiha, Sasuke tomó su celular y empezó a escribir un mensaje.

- "Iré a la casa de Sakura, Dobe, iré a recogerte mañana en la mañana"- Naruto termino de leerlo.

-Agh, debería tener una novia como teme!- alegó mientras se colocaba la pijama, luego sintió un mareo- Rayos, me duele la cabeza!

Aquello había sido muy fácil noquear al chico y dejarlo en el la mesa como si se hubiera quedado dormido, Tobi entró a la sala donde se encontraba cada uno de los miembros.

-Tobi- hablo una voz profunda.

-He encontrado la información, Akatsuki.

-Entonces empecemos, cada grupo ira por su Jinchuriki si los tenemos todos, los países se pondrán en guerra y saben que **ellos son los futuros Kages**- todas las sombras que estaban presentes en la habitación se marcharon.

* * *

**Personajes por Masashi Kishimoto**

**(Darles las gracias por su trabajo, ha llegado muy lejos y en especial a su equipo que está produciendo el manga! Como amo a Kishimoto!)**

**Historia por Alesakura12/Mary G.B**

**(Puedes encontrarme en deviantart / wattpad)**

**Gracias por su apoyo y por seguir leyendo este fic, aún hay muchas dudas y mucho que contar asique espero que tengas paciencia mientras se desarrolla la historia! Espero que lo disfrutes!**


	10. El Examen Gennin

Su piel se erizaba al contacto de aquel ambiente frío y escalofriante, donde solo se podían escuchar los ruidos de otros animales y eran vigilados por sus enemigos aunque le costaba poder verse normal era inútil puesto que empezaba a temblar. No habían más provisiones, no tenían una idea clara qué camino tomar para llegar a la torre y todas sus habilidades debían demostrar aquello. Desde la partida su maestro solo les dio una brújula y un mapa, aquello era una locura y lo que era más atormentador tenían que robar el pergamino que les faltase para poder entrar a la torre y hacerse el examen. Aquel que no tuviera esos dos pergaminos era descalificado y claro, si no llegaba a la torre también. Se abrazó a sí misma y trato de calmarse nuevamente, a ese paso no llegarían a nada.

-No me agrada

-Que no te agrada, Sasuke?- pregunto Naruto

-Ya había escuchado que los otros países que compiten vienen armados, esto no solo es para demostrar nuestras habilidades y que pasemos al siguiente grado- el azabache miro un punto fijo- este examen es para ver que Aldea es al mejor.

-Crees…que vienen a..-Sakura miro al azabache- a matarnos?

-No lo creo, estoy seguro

Sasuke se paró rápidamente y empujo a Sakura al lado de Naruto, dio un salto antes que la cuchilla llegará a tocar su piel blanca y al instante de tocar el suelo corrió hacia el punto donde había observado todo el tiempo y con un movimiento tomo al sujeto tomándolo del cuello y tomo la otra cuchilla para apuntar a su pecho.

-"Si no fuera por el entrenamiento con Tobi tal vez ahora hubiéramos sido rodeados y asesinados en cinco minutos"- Sasuke miro seriamente al sujeto- Eres de la aldea oculta de las Rocas

-Oh dios mío…- dijo asustada Sakura.

-Creíste que no me había dado cuenta de ti desde que partimos?- pregunto Sasuke con una sonrisa de arrogancia- Tu vida por el pergamino

-Crees que soy estúpido?- dijo con dificultad el joven- No vendría con el pergamino para matarlos.

-Entonces- Sasuke empezó a cortar el cuello del joven.

-Sasuke! NO lo hagas!

-Naruto, sabe nuestro escondite dejarlo vivo no nos servirá de nada

-Naruto tiene razón, Sasuke, no somos asesinos como ellos- Sakura miro fijamente al azabache y vio como este después de unos minutos dejaba el cuchillo en el suelo y luego noqueaba al chico.

-Hmp, como quieran

Naruto y Sakura respiraron después de aquella escena todo se había puesto tenso, el rubio se paró acercándose al chico y miro a Sasuke- Supongo que de ahora en adelante tendremos que preocuparnos también por nuestras vidas.

-Te lo dije- el Uchiha tomo la mochila y le dio la mano a Sakura para que se parase- Debemos seguir si queremos llegar a la torre antes que sea tarde.

-Esperen- Sakura corrió a ver al chico y empezó a revisarlo.

-Oye Sakura no pensé que eras una pervertida!

CRACK!

-Cállate, Naruto no es eso!- el rubio se sobo la frente- debe tener alguna identificación o algo que nos indique su equipo…- mientras escarbaba sus bolsillos encontró su identificación- Natsuki Miyamoto, ha hecho los exámenes más de ocho veces

-y eso que tiene, Sakura-chan?

-No lo entiendes? Vamos, ha hecho el examen ocho veces eso es raro y es aún más raro al saber que no tenía el pergamino pueden haber dos alternativas que lo haya escondido o que vino por otro propósito.

-Matarnos y así, habrían menos candidatos para tomar los pergaminos de su equipo, es decir que, tratan de eliminarnos para que quede su Aldea- Sasuke tomo la identificación- y eso explica el por qué el uso de cuchillos y no de armas de fuego, harían escándalo y los atraparían.

-Entonces, que haremos?- pregunto Naruto.

Sakura miro a Sasuke.

-Seguir hasta llegar a la torre hay más posibilidades de que podamos obtener un pergamino- así como el Uchiha dijo lo hicieron siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la torre, pero sería un largo camino y el atardecer se acercaba.

Eran apenas las cuatro de la tarde, solo se encontraban Naruto y Sakura tratando de comer pero ninguno de los dos había querido tocar su comida, solo esperaban el regreso de Sasuke quién traería el agua.

-Sakura hace frío será mejor que…- el rubio trato de pasarle una cobija.

-Aún no viene, Naruto le habrá pasado algo?

-Claro que no, teme es fuerte

Aquel silencio incómodo, Sasuke tomó el agua y se levantó para seguir adelante hasta que sintió la presencia de esos tres y lo miraban fijamente sentados en las rocas del río.

-Pensé que no se acercarían a mí si querían morir

-Sasuke, venimos a ayudarte- hablo Suigutsu.

-A la mierda, no lo necesito.

-Lo mandó Lord Orochimaru- dijo Juugo- No creo que debería rechazarlo.

-Por favor, Sasukito

Sasuke miro con rencor a Karin y apretó la mandíbula- Largo si no queréis que os mate

-Veo que deberemos hacerlo por las malas, verdad Uchiha?- salió Kabuto- hace unas semanas que rechazas nuestra propuesta y sabes que solo por medio de Lord Orochimaru podrás superar a tu hermano.

-Cierra la boca.

Kabuto sonrió de lado- Suigutsu, Juugo…

Los dos nombrados corrieron hacia Sasuke.

Sakura seguía preocupada ya el atardecer empezaba a caer, hasta que se levantó y decidió ir a buscar al azabache, claro Naruto la siguió y mientras ambos trataban de buscarlo no duro mucho el escuchar puñetazos y al cada paso encontrar sangre. Sakura corrió y salió de entre los arbustos y encontró a Sasuke tratándose de parar, Suigutsu lo había cortado en ciertas partes con una espada mientras Juugo le daba puñetazos.

-SASUKE

El azabache miro atontado a la pelirrosa- LARGO!- grito antes que ella fuera involucrada- NARUTO ALEJALA!

Pero Naruto no sé movía, más solo apretaba sus puños al ver a su mejor amigo en las manos de aquellos traicioneros corrió y empezó una pelea.

-Vaya, llego tarde- alguien más había llegado a la pelea- Sasuke, Sasuke, no debería involucrar a tus compañeros no queremos hacerles daño asique solo acepta.

-Orochimaru- escupió sangre el azabache, el hombre reía y atrás de él estaba Karin escondiéndose.

-Pero, qué?!

-Vaya, Naruto estás aquí también- miro a Naruto- No quiero hacer enojarte pero es mejor que no te metas, que podría hacer un chiquillo sin habilidades? Solo entreguen me al Uchiha.

-Arg- trataba de zafarse Naruto de las manos de Kabuto.

Orochimaru noto algo extraño en el rubio, Naruto empezó a enojarse y a dolerle la cabeza mientras gritaba- Kabuto noquéalo- aquello había sido el sueño perdido, Sakura hizo un grito ahogado y corrió para sostener al rubio.

-Quieres ver como tu compañera es noqueada también?

-Maldito…

-Te lo haré fácil, dejaré en paz a todos aquellos que te rodean porque te unas a mi Aldea y mi Compañía, y claro te daré el pergamino que te falta- propuso- Tu sales beneficiado, Sasuke-kun

-Sasuke…

-Miro de reojo a Sakura y a Naruto- Esta bien, pero solo si me dejas en paz hasta que termine los exámenes Gennin.

-Perfecto…

Juugo y Suigutsu lo soltaron, caminaron hacia Orochimaru y Kabuto le tiro el pergamino y se marcharon. Sasuke empezó a escupir sangre y Sakura recostó al rubio para luego abrazar al azabache.

-Sasuke, estás bien?

-Arg…

Ella temblaba.

-Por favor, no le digas a Naruto lo que he dicho a Orochimaru, Sa-Sakura…

-Sasuke, pero que está sucediendo? Sasuke debemos regresar al campamento puede que mueras si sigues perd…

-No, esto es nuestro examen no habría valido la pena sacrificarme por el pergamino, seguiremos.

-pero…

-Sakura- gruño Sasuke- solo prométeme que no le dirás nada a Naruto sobre el acuerdo, promételo!

Sakura lo abrazo y asintió- Lo prometo.

Después de aquella escena el azabache se quedó dormido y Naruto seguía inconsciente, con sus esfuerzos Sakura los llevo a un refugio debajo de un árbol, empezó a llover y encendió una fogata. Busco entre su mochila y no encontró ninguna sudadera, así se volvió a rodear con sus brazos los hombros y miro fijamente a sus dos compañeros, a sus dos amigos.

En todo lo que había pasado, en ningún momento fui de ayuda, solo me quedé paralizada sin Sasuke y sin Naruto yo hubiera muerto, odiaba tanto no poder ser útil. Suspiro mientras sus lágrimas salían.

-Lo siento, Naruto, Sasuke…

Se escuchaba a un niño llorar, debajo de él estaba un cuerpo. Era una mujer de piel blanca y con el pelo azulado muy largo, llena de sangre y siendo sujetada por el pequeño de pelo negro quién lloraba.

-E-ese ese soy yo?

-Por qué…-decía el niño- él la mato, él la mato en frente de mis ojos…yo era débil no pude hacer nada…

Sasuke miro horrorizado al muchacho al ver como este cambiaba a ser Orochimaru.

-Quiere poder- decía- buscas poder matarlo, ganarle quieres ser grande, sabes que soy tu solución Sasuke-kun

Orochimaru empezó a reírse, Sasuke mordió su mandíbula, tenía rencor y quería hacer justicia quería vengar a aquella mujer, la mujer de su vida, la que estuvo para él y la quién fue asesinada por su propio hijo, su hermano.

Sintió como la sangre le hervía, como sus ojos cambiaban de forma a una de tres comillas y de color rojo hasta que escucho unos sollozos pero esta vez, eran unos leves sollozos, el Uchiha miro extrañado su espacio, ahora se sentía cálido y en su casa y pudo oír unas pequeñas risas.

Camine para ver quiénes eran los que se reían, no creía que fuera mi padre ya que él nunca está en casa y esa risa era la de unos niños.- Mami, papi vendrá pronto?- pregunto una pequeña voz masculina. Al llegar a la habitación vi a Sakura jugando con un niño de pelo negro despeinado.- Mira papá ya llego. Comencé a llorar al verla, al verlo, al ver que….

Sasuke abrió sus ojos, estaba atónito por lo que había soñado y aun no se lo creía parpadeo varias veces y entonces se dio cuenta que alguien estaba llorando, se sentó y miro a Naruto dormir, luego volteó a ver atrás suyo y vio a una pelirrosa abrazándose a sí misma mientras lloraba.

-Sakura

La chica levanto su rostro mientras se limpiaba rápidamente- Sasuke, no me di cuenta que te habías….

-Por qué lloras?- pregunto mirándola atentamente.

-Yo…no es nada- trato de sonreír- debes tener hambre trataré de buscar algo de comer

Sakura se levantó pero el azabache la tomo de la muñeca.- No debes huir de mí, Sakura, sé que te sucede algo

-Sasuke…

Se miraron uno al otro, él pudo descubrir en su mirada lo que ella sentía mientras ella trataba de aguantar su mirada y empezaban a brotar las lágrimas. Sasuke la jalo hacia su pecho y ella empezó a llorar apoyándose en él.

-Lo siento, lo siento Sasuke, soy tan débil…-gritaba y se aferraba en su camisa.

-No debes disculparte, Sakura- trataba de calmarla- Ya sido un día muy largo…ag…Sakura, no quiero que te sientas así- tomo su mandíbula para levantar su rostro y verla- Saldremos de este examen y todo estará bien, escúchame sin ti estaríamos perdidos tu haz sido la que nos ha guiado, sabes el tipo de las plantas medicinales y eres nuestra mente maestra, Naruto y yo solo somos más que puños y poco razonamiento

El azabache limpió sus lágrimas.

-Eres más que nosotros, nos mantienes juntos ahora deja de menos preciarte otra vez, es hora que me enseñes que tan buena discípula eres de la Hokage- le sonrió- a todos

Sakura lo miro y lo abrazo fuertemente, tanto que lo estaba ahorcando- Gracias, Sasuke, tienes razón debo dejar de llorar y demostrar de lo que soy hecha!- se separó y lo beso, Sasuke agarro sus labios con ferocidad.

-Sakura, te amo

Su corazón dio un salto, era la primera vez que oía decir a Sasuke aquello, que la amaba.

-Sasuke

-Eres la persona que más amo- Sasuke la volvió a besar, besaba tiernamente sus labios.

-Yo, también, te amo, Sasuke-kun…

Entonces, ambos empezaron a besar con rapidez, con pasión una y otra vez hasta que el azabache la recostó en el suelo y Sakura tocaba su cabello con locura. Sasuke empezó a meter sus manos debajo de la blusa de la chica, podía sentir en sus manos la piel de la chica fría y suave, lo volvía loco, Sakura empezaba a gemir mientras el tocaba con precisión y delicadeza su senos.

-Ah-h

-S-Sakura- gemía el Uchiha al sentir como la pelirrosa movía sus caderas y las topaba con las suyas tocando su pene erecto con su vientre. Entonces sus besos se volvían más profundos haciendo que gimieran en ellos.

-Quiero hacerte mía- dijo ronco Sasuke topando su frente con la de ella y cerrando sus ojos.- ahora.

-Sasuke-kun…hazme...- comenzó a decir sonrojada.

-PERO QUE DIABLOS ESTÁN HACIENDO?! TEME DEJA DE VIOLAR A SAKURA-CHAN!

**CRACK!**

A la mañana siguiente, tres jóvenes bajaban el sendero para llegar a la torre, Naruto iba furioso y vigilaba que el Uchiha no se acercara a Sakura.

-Ya Naruto, no haré nada a Sakura- dijo fastidiado.

-Sí, Si y crees que te voy a creer?- lo miro de reojo- Ayer lo ibas hacer sin importar si estaba ahí inconsciente!

-Hmp

Sakura estaba tan sonrojada que no podía excusarse.

-Miren! AHÍ ESTA! LO LOGRAMOS! Saca los pergaminos Sasuke!

El azabache sacó ambos pergaminos, unos blanco y otro azul mientras los enseñaba y las puertas empezaban a abrirse, los tres entraron al gran salón y empezaron a leer la frase, en seguida Sakura detecto el significado de ambos pergaminos y concluyeron ganada aquella prueba y así fue, Kakashi salió y los recibió.

-Sabía que lo lograrían

-Kakashi!- gritaron Sakura y Naruto.

-Bueno, ahora que han probado sus habilidades al extremo tendremos el verdadero examen para ver quienes van a las finales- Kakashi metió sus manos a sus bolsillos.- recordad que ya ganaron el examen y que esta pelea no afectará en ella pero si quieren llegar más lejos para demostrar que tiene un nivel mayor, tanto intelectual como físico es su oportunidad- eso último se refirió a Sasuke y Naruto.

Los tres asintieron.

-Bueno, entrad, son los últimos- entraron y vieron a todos los equipos que habían llegado ahí. Ino, Shika, Choiji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee y lo mejor a Gaara y Temari.

-GAARA!- grito Naruto- CHICOS!

-Naruto- dijeron todos.

Todos estaban emocionados, excepto tres jóvenes de la aldea del Sonido y de la Roca.

-Pero que escandalosos.

-Qué falta de respeto.

-Y se dicen representar Konoha, estoy seguro que ni siquiera llegan a tener un título.

-Mira ton…- Naruto iba a empezar a alegar pero Kakashi lo detuvo.

-Perdonad a mis alumnos, pero no yo que ustedes no los subestimaría.

Todos aquello se venía muy mal pero gracias a Tsunade eso se fue, la mujer salió y los miro fijamente.

-Bueno, jóvenes alumnos, al parecer hoy sabremos quienes son los que pasan a ser Gennin por su gran esfuerzo de sobrevivir en equipo en el bosque- comenzó a hablar- para aquellos que demostraran a nivel internacional sus habilidades tanto intelectuales como físicas este es su momento, solo habrán cinco finalistas, serán el orgullo de su aldea y su país, así que quiero una pelea justa, por favor les explicaran en que consiste el examen.

Un joven hombre se paró y empezó a explicar.

-Como verán, en la pantalla que tengo atrás saldrán sus rivales, como ya han pasado el examen de habilidades intelectuales, toca el examen de la fuerza, no se aceptará que el oponente mate a su contrincante y deba tocar partes vitales, recuerden que cualquier falla se le bajan diez punto netos para este examen se acepta cualquier tipo de deporte de combate…

-"bueno Sakura, a demostrar nuestra fuerza, SHANARO"-pensó la chica.

-Se pueden usar armas que no sean de fuego….

-" Esta es mi oportunidad para que sepan quién es Naruto Uzumaki! Dattebayo!"

-Comenzaremos por los primeros….

-"Debo ganar esta pelea, hmp"

-Los primero en combatir son….

Todos se miraron fijamente la pantalla.

-Sasuke Uchiha vrs. Fujita

* * *

**Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Historia por Alesakura12/ Mary G.B**

**Gracias por leer y comentar, espero os guste este capítulo tanto como a mí, besos**


	11. Lucha por tus Objetivos

**Mi Uchiha**

**Por Alesakura12/Mary G.B**

**Lucha por tus objetivos**

* * *

Todos fijaron su mirada hacia Sasuke quien solo miraba seriamente la pantalla y sonreía de lado pero alguien, una persona en especial lo miraba preocupante. Sakura miro aquellas marcas en su brazo y cuello donde Suigutsu y Juugo lo habían atacado, se mordió el labio debía decir que había pasado en el bosque y que Orochimaru había estado ahí, entonces unos ojos oscuros la miraron atentamente.

-Sakura, ya puedes dejar de preocuparte.

La pelirosa sin darse cuenta que estaba llorando asintió.

-Aunque me lo digas, no dejaré de preocuparme por ti- respondió mientras miraba como Sasuke se acercaba a ella y le tomaba el mentón.

-Nunca permitiré que me alejen de ti, no te dejaré sola- volteo a ver a Naruto que le sonreía.

-No pierdas, Sasuke!- dijo el rubio- Porque quiero enfrentarme con el más fuerte, dattebayo!

-Hmp- sonrió.

-Bueno, todos suban hasta la segunda planta comenzará el combate- dijo el joven hombre y todos empezaron a subir- Como dije antes, no se permite armas de fuego, ni contacto con parte vitales del otro oponente.

-Pero no entiendo porque hacemos estos exámenes, gum gum- decía Choiji comiendo patatas- no tiene sentido!

-Bueno, verás…-comenzó a explicar Shikamaru- anteriormente, nos evaluaron nuestras habilidades intelectuales, para ello solo hay una encargada Anko, quién es una maestra de la sobrevivencia en bosques y una maestra para evaluar en ella- Shikamaru miro con atención a Sasuke y a Fujita quienes se miraban de enfrente- este bosque está lleno de cámaras y de Jounnin especializados que observan nuestros movimientos, hasta que uno llegue a la entrada con ambos pergaminos que contienen una cifra, por equipo siempre hay una sola persona que entiende la cifra como en nuestro caso, fui yo.

-EH! Sakura-chan también!- grito Naruto emocionado.

-Así es, una vez pasado esto, llega la pelea de combate a cuerpo, si en los exámenes era para inteligencia por obvias razones tendría que haber un examen de fuerza, y solo hay un objetivo saber que aldea está más preparada para una guerra y que aldea es la más fuerte- en ese mismo momento la quinta Hokage se sentaba en su lugar junto con algunos Jounnin que calificarían- La aldea que gane tendrá beneficios, económicamente y políticamente.

-Ya, pero por qué somos tan pocos?- habló Ino- digo, fuimos elegidos entre tantos ciudadanos con buenas capacidades y habilidades!

Azuma tiro de su cigarrillo y sonrió a Shikamaru.

-No me extraña de ti, Nara- luego miro de reojo que en pocos minutos empezaría la pelea- lo diré brevemente, ustedes tienen capacidades no comunes entre otros, esas capacidades se traen por generaciones, se nacen, pero sin ustedes tal vez la Aldea de la hoja no sería la misma y no sería tan reconocida, ustedes protegen la aldea ustedes protegen a cada ciudadano, esa es su **voluntad de fuego**

-Somos los que representamos la Aldea, por eso debemos tener una capacidad mental extraordinaria, habilidades que nos respalden y una fuerza física para proteger, tal vez este mismo sistema ha creado competencia pero Konoha no creo este sistema con ese objetivo- hablo Kakashi- sabíamos que un sistema capitalista no serviría y que el comunismo tampoco, asique intentamos con el socialismo pero nos dimos cuenta que había traiciones entre las otras aldeas, asique Konoha creo un nuevo sistema combinando los tres, puede que llegue a un error pero nos ha servido y hemos mantenido la paz.

-Bueno, comenzad!

Sasuke se puso en posición de ataque mientras Fujita comenzó a correr hacia él lista para tirar unas cuchillas en sus manos, Sasuke pudo ver como lentamente Fujita las sacaba y eso lo ayudo para esquivarlas, esa era una de las habilidades del Clan, tomo a Fujita por la espalda y dio una patada en ella haciendo que el chico gritase y cayera al suelo.

-"El capitalismo surgió por aquellas dos clanes en guerra"-pensaba Kakashi al ver al azabache-"y después de aquella tragedia quisieron usar el comunismo uniéndose, pero aún existía ese rencor, sin duda alguna hay que tener cuidado con ese Clan, sino queremos regresar al pasado"

Fujita se levantó en seguida con una patada directa al rostro de Sasuke y este salió revirado hacia la otra pared. El azabache se paró y corrió hacia a él y una vez cerca de Fujita salto, el chico sonrió.

-Aunque estés atrás mío puedo hacerte volar otra vez- dijo Fujita.

-Es que solo sabes patear?- pregunto Sasuke arrogante- parece que no eres tan bueno como pensé.

El chico gruño, listo para hacer otra patada hacia Sasuke sintió que sus pies nos e movían y no lo entendía entonces desesperado miro a Sasuke.

-Que rayos…

-Sorprendido, al parecer no te diste cuenta que mi patada golpeo una parte de tu sistema nervioso creando que por unos segundos no respondan a tu cerebro, eso me dio tiempo para colocarte un hilo en tus pies- Fujita miro sus pies que levemente se miraban sujetados.

Sasuke jalo el hilo haciendo que el chico cayera- Y otra cosa, salte encima de ti para colocarte una bomba explosiva en tu espalda- Fujita lo miro horrorizado- pero tienes suerte que no sea permitido- Sasuke camino hacia él quitándole el papel vacío.

Kakashi sonrió.

Fujita tomo a Sasuke por los pies con sus manos pero obviamente eso no le serviría sin tener sus piernas. Lo que no sabía Sasuke que Fujita tenía una cuchilla en sus manos y se la tiro directo a su rostro, Sasuke se impulsó hacia atrás pero no evito que no le cortase. Su mejilla derecha derramaba sangre. Fujita tuvo el tiempo suficiente para quitarse el hilo y con dificultad alejarse de él. Sasuke empezó a sentirse mareado.

-Vaya, es que no sabías que existe el veneno en espadas, Uchiha?

Sasuke empezó a escupir y a toser- Maldición.

Fujita no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a darle puñetazos, Sakura se puso tensa- VAMOS SASUKE!- gritaba Naruto.

Entonces, el Uchiha tomo el cuello de un movimiento a Fujita y rio sínicamente- el veneno solo funciona en personas normales, quien crees que soy?- Sasuke miro a Fujita con sus ojos carmesí- Soy un Uchiha

Fujita trataba de respirar pero Sasuke lo tiro de un soplón, Fujita se levantó pero Sasuke lo tomo nuevamente para darle tres patadas en su torso, creando que escupiese sangre. El chico saco una bomba explosiva en un papel.

-Kakashi eso no se permite verdad?- pregunto Sakura preocupada.

-Así es- dijo Kakashi.

Naruto miro a su maestro y luego miro a Sasuke, recordando lo que le dijo "No vienen para subir de grado, viene para saber quién es la mejor aldea sin importar el precio, ellos llegaran a matarnos" el rubio se mordió el labio.

La explosión estallo haciendo que llegara dejando a un lado a Sasuke escupiendo sangre y mirando algunas quemaduras leves- "Hmp, puedo llegar a matarle pero…"- sintió un punzada en su mente.

-"Sasuke, mátalo"- decía aquella voz-"sé que quieres"

Sasuke empezó a gritar de dolor, Fujita lo tomo de la espalda pero antes que hiciera otro ataque el Uchiha lo tomo con fuerza-" No lo mataré"- tomo la cuchilla anterior que había usado Fujita con él y se la ensarto en su abdomen.

Fujita se quedó inmóvil en el suelo, el azabache estaba arrodillado escupiendo.

-Al parecer, Fujita no puede más, el ganador Sasuke Uchiha- grito el hombre, Sakura miro preocupada a Sasuke.

-ESO TEME! LO HICISTE!- gritaba Naruto.

-Kakashi….Sasuke…

-Tranquila, Sakura, yo lo llevaré a enfermería cuida de Naruto- Kakashi bajo hasta llegar con el Uchiha y ambos salieron del salón.

-bueno los siguientes contrincantes son….Temari No Sabaku vrs Tenten.

Ambas chicas se miraron, sonrieron y empezaron a bajar.

-Fue una pelea muy buena, espero Sasuke-kun este bien- dijo Ino.

-Wow Shika, ahí va tu novia!- grito Rock Lee.

Shikamaru se sonrojo y frunció el ceño- ya cállense…

-Que empiece la pelea!

Ambas chicas empezaron a pelear con lo que podían Tenten tiraba de sus cuchilla de varias formas y Temari las esquivaba con una enorme abanico de metal pero que tenía filo y creaba ciertas ventiscas. Todos apoyaban a cada una de ellas pero al final solo podía ganar una, tal punto que estaba ahí en el suelo cansada y sin más armas, Tenten miro hacia arriba el rostro de Temari- Eres buena….-y acto seguido la chica cayó al suelo.

-Ganadora, Temari No Sabaku- luego miraron nuevamente la pantalla- siguientes, Ino Yamanaka vrs Sakura Haruno

-ESO SAKURA! VAMOS!

Ino y Sakura bajaron juntas las gradas para dirigirse al campo de batalla, Ino la miro sonriente- Veo que por fin podremos combatir quien es mejor para Sasuke.

Sakura miro seriamente a Ino, recordando todo lo que había pasado por la niñez- Sabes que esa pelea ya la gane, Ino

-Así es- la rubia se la miro seria- creo que me malentendí, esta pelea va por el pasado Sakura, no dejaré que te me adelantes más

Sakura respiro y recordó a sus dos mejores amigos.

-Te demostrare de lo que estoy hecha, ya no soy esa niña llorona, ya no estoy sola, ya soy una kunoichi.

-Demuéstramelo!

Sakura e Ino tiraron una patada que a ambas fueron recibidas, Ino sonrió y Sakura corrió hasta ella para golpearle en el rostro- Veo que eres buena para el combate de Karate pero eso no superará mi taekwondo, Ino hizo una pichagi dejando a Sakura del otro lado lastimada.

-Vaya, lo que no sabes, Ino que tengo la mejor maestra de artes marciales y no aprendí una…aprendí varias- Sakura se levantó y dio una twichagi- Y mi habilidad son mis puños.

Dicho esto golpeo el suelo y se crearon grietas donde Ino se resbalo, todo se quedaron boquiabierta nadie se imaginaba tal capacidad humana en aquella chica- Lo dije, ya no soy un botón!

Naruto miro de par en par, era tan fuerte Sakura, era increíble.

-WOW ESO SAKURA!- grito Rock Lee

Después de los golpes entre una y otra, llego el punto que ambas no podían más entonces Ino sonrió.

-Tantas patadas y fuerza, siempre haz sido muy inteligente Sakura pero lastimosamente tus sentimientos son tan fáciles de controlar- Ino sonrió- la técnica de los Yamanaka, control de mentes.

Sakura sintió una punzada en su cabeza- Pero cómo?

-Mientras tú estabas tan ocupada en golpearme yo trataba de marearte y claro jugar con tu mente, empecemos con un recuerdo de tu pasado Sakura…aquella vez cuando eras tan débil, por ser diferente…

Sakura empezó a recordar y venían las imágenes una por una, comenzó a mover la cabeza- basta, Ino!- pero seguían las imágenes de las risas de los niños, de la mirad seria de Sasuke, de la forma en que se alejaban Naruto y él.

Naruto gruño- SAKURA!

Pero seguía recordando y gritando al ver cada recuerdo.

-Y que paso…

-CALLATE!- dijo la pelirrosa- Te dije que no…seria…la misma..niña llorona!

Ino miro sorprendente a su mejor amiga, había cambiado por completo luego frunció- Yo tampoco soy la misma, Sakura!

-Te demostrare como eres derrotada- dijo Ino y corrió hacia ella para darle el último golpe- estando en ese trauma dudo que puedas moverte!

CRACK

Todos miraron sorprendidos, Azuma borró su sonrisa, Naruto dijo el nombre de Sakura lentamente. La chica había tomado la mano de la rubia antes que tocara su rostro.

-Yo seré fuerte, soy fuerte- y acto seguido Sakura levanto su rostro para ver a Ino mejor y dio un puñetazo en el abdomen de la chica dejándola inconsciente en el suelo.

-Sakura…-dijo Ino por ultimo- te haz convertido en una flor muy fuerte.

Sakura se desmayó también en ese mismo instante Naruto junto con Shikamaru y Choiji bajaron para tomarlas a cada una respectivamente.

-Bueno, al parecer tenemos un empate, algo que no había pasado nunca- dijo extrañado el hombre- Ino Yamanaka y Sakura Haruno han aprobado el examen.

Naruto llevo a Sakura hasta la enfermería donde encontró a su maestro- Kakashi, Sakura está muy lastimada pero ha llegado a ganar el examen…

-Qué?- dijo Sasuke quien se levantaba

-TEME!

-Naruto, por favor deja a Sakura en la cama a la par de Sasuke-dijo Kakashi mirando como el rubio la dejaba delicadamente en la cama y Sasuke miraba listo para levantarse- Sasuke, todavía no te recuperas descansa.- Kakashi tapo a Sakura y sonrió- No lo imaginaba, pero lo haz hecho muy bien, Sakura

-Sí, fue sorprendente! Sakura tiene una enorme fuerza! Destruyo el piso del campo!- gritaba Naruto emocionado- pero han quedado en empate porque Ino no se quedó atrás!

Sasuke miro de reojo a su pelirosa.

-Bueno, Bueno, antes que armes un escándalo vayamos al campo nuevamente, Naruto- insistió Kakashi- Sasuke te encargo a Sakura.

Los dos salieron, sin que Naruto dejará de gritar por el pasillo pero después que su voz se escuchará lo menos posible y los pasos de Kakashi, Sasuke se puso de pie y acarició la mejilla de la pelirosa que estaba lastimada.

-Asique se lo haz demostrado a todos- se acercó a su mejilla- lo valiosa que eres- y la beso tiernamente.

Corrió un poco a Sakura y se metió en la cama para luego abrazarla tiernamente, en ese mismo momento solo quería olvidar el contrato con Orochimaru, los planes de Madara para él y los exámenes, solo quería pensar en Sakura, solo quería sentirla porque a su lado se sentía calmado.

Sasuke.

No sentí cuando empecé a cerrar los ojos pero solo recuerdo que vi su rostro con tanta paz y me sentí cansado. Había tratado de recordar el sueño que tuve con ella y ese pequeño, solo pude escuchar los latidos de mi corazón y una punzada en mis ojos.

Use demasiado mi Sharingan, algo que había heredado de mi familia, de mi madre en especial.

Recuerdo aquella vez que ella murió.

-Sasuke…estás bien- esa voz.- pensé que te perdería cuando estabas con Orochimaru, no quiero dejarte solo, te vez tan tranquilo así, ojala pudiera verte así…todo el tiempo- era Sakura, cuanto tiempo me habré dormido? Pero lo que dice me estaba entristeciendo.

Abrí mis ojos y pude verla mirando por la ventana, en un atardecer.

-Ya no volveré a ser débil- escuche y me senté en la cama- Que haría sin ustedes…

-Sakura

Volteo a verme algo sorprendida pero luego pude notar su sonrisa.

-Sasuke, lo logré- dijo sonriente.

La acerque hasta mi- Eres una tonta- mientras la acariciaba.

-Me siento más aliviada…

-Yo también- la separe un poco para verla- Hemos descansado bastante, deberíamos regresar.

Ella asintió.

Me levante y busque mi camiseta para que luego ambos saliéramos del cuarto de enfermería. Caminamos hasta el campo de batalla y al parecer se escuchaban la voz de Naruto. Efectivamente, era Naruto estaba peleando con Kiba.

-Kakashi

-Oh Sakura, Sasuke por fin se han levantado- dijo Kakashi.

-Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?-pregunto el Uchiha.

-dos horas, exactas- dijo Kakashi mirando los movimientos de Naruto- por el momento han pasado tres peleas, Hinata vrs Neji, gano Neji luego Gaara vrs Rock Lee, gano Gaara y Shikamaru vrs una chica de la aldea del Sonido y gano Shikamaru

-Vaya, eso es sorprendente- dijo Sakura- y ahora es la de Naruto con Kiba, debe ser la última.

-Correcto- dijo Kakashi, Sakura corrió hacia la barandilla para verle mejor, estaba emocionada como el rubio peleaba con Kiba, Kakashi se acercó al Uchiha quienes estaban atrás de ella.

-Se lo puedes ocultar a quienes quieras, Sasuke, pero a mí no- hablo serio.

-A que te refieres, Kakashi?

-Sé la marca que tienes, esa marca de Orochimaru.

Sasuke trago saliva y lo miro de reojo- La viste?

-Cuando peleabas con Fujita, se activó, es un sello que solo un loco maniático pudo crear y que por lo tanto conlleva a una desgracia- Kakashi lo miro fijamente-Quien te hizo eso?

-No creo que te incumba.

-Conocí a un Uchiha, no permitiré que volvamos al pasado por sus caprichos, o peor que ataquen a la Aldea otra vez, Sasuke es que tanto te afecto lo sucedido hace nueve años?

Sasuke se puso tenso.

-Kakashi, no te metas donde no te incumbe, creo haberlo dejado claro

-Sé lo que es perder un ser querido, Sasuke pero el camino que puedas tomar puede que cambien los resultados que quieres- Naruto rugió al escuchar las palabras de Kiba.

-NO ME SUBESTIMES!

-VAMOS NARUTO, NO LLEGARÁS A NADA! AKAMARU!

El perro corrió hasta su dueño para atacar a Naruto, pero el rubio fue listo y creo una ilusión a akamaru para poder golpear a Kiba- Lo he dicho mi meta es….

-Cuál es tu objetivo?- pregunto Kakashi.

Naruto se levantó mientras se limpiaba la sangre.

-Yo…cumpliré mi meta…

-Mi objetivo es….

Ambos chicos levantaron la mirada hacia al frente con tanta seguridad.

**-Ser Hokage/ Vengar a mi Clan**

* * *

**Personajes por Masashi Kishimoto**

**Historio por Alesakura12/ Mary G.B**

**Gracias a las ****2,020**** leídas, es un gran honor para mí, espero que sigan gustando de este fic hasta el final!**

**Puedes encontrarme en wattpad o deviantart si queréis leer más de mis libros o ver mi doujinshi, Gracias por leer y comentar! :)**


	12. Noticias de la escritora

Konnichiwa o genki des ka?, queridos lectores de Mi Uchiha, tengo una mala noticia para ustedes (y para mi)

Estoy en mi ultimo año de secundaria y se me acumulan los examenes y muchas cosas más, seguire escribiendo mi historia hasta el final pero al parecer la fecha será: **21 de Octubre**, subiré un ultimo capitulo este fin de semana de ahi seguire hasta el 21!

Espera un poco te aseguro que aclarare tus dudas y muchas **sorpresas** a demás de que ya se acerca el momento más esperado el **lemon** de nuestra pareja!

Entonces, nos vemos!

**y recuerda comenta, critica y disfruta de este fic!**


	13. Mi Sueño

**Mi Sueño**

**Por Mary G.B/ Alesakura12**

* * *

Todo el mundo quedo en silencio, mirando admirablemente aquellas palabras del rubio, una mujer se puso de pie impresionada, sus cabellos dorados se resbalaban en su rostro mirando fijamente al muchacho. Jiraya sonrió.

-Ese…novato, quiere ser Hokage?- pregunto lentamente Tsunade.

-Desde pequeño- afirmó Jiraya- Tsunade, no crees que haya posibilidad ahora?

La mujer no dijo nada más solo se sentó lentamente sin dejar de ver a Naruto, la batalla había termina aquellas palabras fueron las últimas para que terminara y la victoria fuera para: Naruto Uzumaki.

-ESO NARUTO!- grito animando Sakura.

El rubio volteo a ver a su compañera con una sonrisa.

-Crees que vengarte es la solución, Sasuke?- pregunto.

El azabache miraba por la ventana la noche estaba por llegar, su rostro pálido podía resaltarse y en su mirada no había nada más ni nada menos que el pura decisión.

-Estas seguro que quieres llegar tan lejos?

Sasuke miro hacia su mano donde apretaba su collar, con los tres símbolos del clan Uzumaki, Uchiha…y Haruno- aunque tenía el deseo de derrotar a su hermano por el fondo habían tres personas que lo hacían razonar- apretó el collar y miro fijamente a Kakashi.

-Quiero demostrarle a mi hermano, que yo también soy fuerte y que la muerte de mi madre no será en vano.

Kakashi se quedó pensativo.

-¿Qué pasara con Naruto, lo sabe?- miro atentamente su reacción- Qué pasara con Sakura?

Sasuke hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Ella no debe de saber esto, ella debe alejarse de todo esto, Kakashi, no quiero involucrar a la única persona que más quiero ni a mi mejor amigo.

-Soy el único que puede ayudarte en ese caso,- hablo Kakashi- pero debo advertirte el Sharingan puede lograr controlarte si decides tomar un mal camino.

-A qué te refieres?

Kakashi se quitó la venda de su ojo, Sasuke lo miro sorprendido- Eso no puede ser posible, soy el único sobreviviente….

-No lo confundas, esto solo es el resultado de ese mal camino, de esa perdida en el pasado- Kakashi saco un sobre- sabía que me ocultabas algo, por eso siempre estuve al pendiente, sé que tienes un trato con Madara pero no es el mejor en esto y sé que estuviste con Orochimaru, Sasuke piénsalo bien.

Sasuke salió de la habitación.

Por un momento había pensado que Kakashi sabía la marca que me puso Orochimaru, aunque no lo dudaría que tarde o temprano se daría cuenta, pero de algo estaba seguro Kakashi no sabía nada de mis entrenamientos con Tobi y mucho menos mis entrenamientos a cambio de mi voz con Orochimaru pero eso último se había salido de control. Pero no importaba en lo mínimo, quería cumplir mi venganza, esos años de dolor para mi padre, esa deshonra para los Uchiha.

Note como corría Naruto y Sakura hacia mí, por el momento solo quería disfrutarlo con ellos ya veré cuando el destino me tenga que alistar para esa pelea.

-Teme, espero pelear contigo.

Él era al único que miraba como mi rival.

-Pensé que no llegarías a mi nivel- ambos sonreímos.

Después de un largo discurso de la Hokage nos podíamos retirar.- Excepto, Naruto Uzumaki- mire hacia el Dobe.

-Vale chicos, los alcanzo luego!- sonrió- recuerden, hay que celebrar con Ramen, Yatta!

-Si, Si Naruto- rio Sakura, me le quede viendo por unos minutos, como adoraba tenerla tan cerca y no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad a solas.

Cuando ya la mayoría se había alejado lo suficiente, ambos nos encontrábamos de regreso a la ciudad por una de las calles vacías, mire a los lados asegurándome que nadie, absolutamente nadie nos interrumpiera. La tome de la muñeca y la pegue en la pared.

-S-Sasuke!

No lo soportaba más, debía sentir sus labios en los míos, debía sentir su corazón acelerarse- la quería cerca- entonces explote, separe mis labios y empecé a llorar en su hombro. Sentir su respiración agitada y preocupada, ella me calmaba de alguna forma.

-Sasuke- sentí como me rodeaban sus brazos para formar un cálido abrazo, ella era mi hogar- Todo estará bien, Sasuke.

Quería creer eso. Pero sabía que tarde o temprano debería salir de esta comodidad, para realizar mi sueño, tendría que dejar a Sakura para asegurarme que nada la afectara.

-Sakura- dije ronco- prometes esperarme sin importar la razón?

-Te esperaré, Sasuke, siempre estarás a mi lado- tomó mi rostro- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque no pienso dejarte ir, aun cuando el destino llegue a cambiarme.

Abrió sus ojos, esos ojos jades y la tomé de la mano para continuar nuestro camino.

Ambos pidieron Ramen, esperando la llegada del rubio, Sakura miro de reojo al azabache, era ella o cada vez que continuaban con su relación se confundía las cosas y sentía que Sasuke empezaba a alejarse.

Estaba preocupada.

Las cosas relacionadas con la vida de Sasuke era todo un secreto, Sasuke le había contado algo y ella sentía que era lo mínimo, algo grande iba a suceder.

Sasuke la miro.

-Te encuentras bien?- pregunto mirándola fijamente.

-Solamente pensaba- se había puesto sonrojada, Sasuke se miraba muy bien y la ponía nerviosa cuando la pillaba.

-Puedo saber qué?

-Eh…que….-miro hacia los lados, y puedo visualizar a los lejos pegada en la puerta una hoja de un festival- Fuegos Artificiales!

-¿Qué?

-Quiero ir al festival para ver loes fuegos…- se sonrojo.

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

-Suena bien, podríamos ir si….

Sakura se sobresaltó de la emoción- Podemos?

-Solo si prometes que después del Festival te quedes en mi casa.

La chica lo miró sorprendida, trago saliva, Sasuke se acercó más a su rostro.

-No pienses que terminó nuestro momento apasionado, listilla?- junto su frente con la de ella- Te miras tan concentrada por quitarme la camisa.

-SA-SUKE!

-Hmp, entonces, en mi casa después.

El señor les dio su platillo de Ramen y en seguida llego Naruto corriendo con una sonrisa.

-Hey, a comer no? VIEJO CINCO PLATOS DE RAMEN DE CERDO!- grito Naruto.

Aquella tal vez sería su última celebración juntos, el destino traía algo imprevisto para los tres, Naruto miro el cielo nostálgico, Sasuke fijo su mirada en el horizonte y Sakura cerró sus ojos para sentir el aire en su rostro sentada entre ambos de sus mejores amigos, los tres se tomaron de la mano, el destino aún empezaba con su largo camino, con la lucha de sus sueños, con la revelación de esos secretos oscuros y esos sentimientos de amor.

Mañana sería el comienzo de su futuro.

* * *

Madara camino en la casa antigua japonesa, con su traje más elegante y con una sonrisa, a las oscuras se podía ver el reflejo de un ojo.

-Veo que haz llegado.

Tobi salió del pasillo.

-Veo, que hemos descubierto el gran secreto de Uzumaki, dales la orden, yo me encargaré de Fugaku más bien, él lo hará por mí- sonrió.

Tobi solo asintió más no se movió.

-Hay algo que te preocupe?- pregunto impaciente Madara.

-La verdad si, Itachi empieza a sospechar de mí, Madara, no dudaría que descubriera que trabaja en secreto para ti y soy espía para Orochimaru, además que soy el líder de Akatsuki- Tobi se acercó- y puede que él destruya tu plan, salvando a Fugaku como lo hizo con todo el Clan.

Madara comenzó a reírse en carcajadas.

-Tobi, eso sería aún mejor, ver como un Uchiha más joven logra tomar ese poder y destruya toda esta farsa.

Solo había una solución para evitar todo aquello, para evitar que ese Uchiha fuera detenido, aquella Guerra que empezaría y revelaría los secretos que guardo Konoha Academy y todas las Naciones.

* * *

**Personajes por Masashi Kishimoto**

**Historia de Mary G.B/ Alesakura12**

**Adelantos:**

**-Te deseo más que nada, aunque mañana tenga verme la peor persona quiero que sepas mis verdaderos sentimientos- lamió su oreja mientras Sakura gemía en su oído.**

**-¿Qué existe los Ninjas?- grita Kiba-¿ No creerán que eso existe verdad?**

**Tsunade los mira a todos con preocupación- Él que está a punto de comenzar la Guerra es un Uchiha.**

**-Sasuke, llévame contigo!- sus lágrimas caían.**

**Camino hacía la entrada oscura, donde se encontraría con Karin, Juugo y Suigutsu su nuevo equipo junto con Orochimaru- Bienvenido, Sasuke-kun, es hora que sepas mis jutsus prohibidos.**

**-Solo tengo un objetivo, ahora me queda claro, matar a Itachi Uchiha- Sus ojos cambiaron a un color carmesí.**

**-Somos amigos, por qué haz olvidado nuestro vínculo Sasuke?- sus ojos reflejaban la ira y su cuerpo empezaba a temblar.**

**Jiraya miro a Naruto- Eres un Jinchuriki, Naruto.**

**Todo esto y más, empezará hasta el 21 de Octubre no te lo pierdas!**

** Yatta!**


	14. Los Fuegos Artificiales

**Mi Uchiha**

**Los Fuegos Artificiales**

**Por Alesakura12/ Mary G.B**

* * *

Mientras salía en toalla después de un maravilloso baño escucho que su madre la llamaba. Corrió hacia la puerta para abrirla rápidamente y gritar:

-Madre! ¿Dónde dejaste mi ropa interior, la de encaje negro?- se empezó a poner sonrojada.

-Sakura, este Sasuke ya llegó- rio nerviosa la mujer y el azabache le dedicaba una sonrisa de lado- ahora vuelvo.

-Adelante- contestó Sasuke.

Sakura cerró la puerta de su cuarto tan avergonzada, Sasuke estaba en el primer piso y había escuchado todo lo que ella gritó. Su madre tocó suavemente y entró a su cuarto con la ropa que necesitaba.

-La próxima vez, tómala antes de meterte a bañar- dijo su madre.- que chico tan mozo!

Sakura tomó su ropa aún sonrojada.

-Pues de lo mozo lo tiene de testarudo también- decía mientras se cambiaba. Hoy era el día en el que ambos irían a un festival y estaba muy emocionada, solo deseaba que nada los interrumpiera y que ella no lo arruinara. Salió de su cuarto con un kimono.

Sasuke se puso de pie al escuchar que ella estaba bajando las gradas y cuando por fin pudo verla se sonrojo levemente. La kimono era diferente a las tradicionales, se acercó sensualmente hacia ella, era un kimono corto que le llegaba a medio muslo de estampado de flores rosadas y una cinta verde menta y usaba un short negro pegado a su piel blanca y rosada, unas botas negras junto con unas medias y su pelo suelto agarrado con una flor de cerezo. Era hermosa. Era el kimono perfecto para ella, delicado pero agresivo.

-Te vez hermosa- dijo ronco sin dejar de ver sus ojos verdes.

Sakura miro también el vestuario del Uchiha, un yukata color azul y abierto para ver su maravilloso pecho, atrás llevaba el símbolo del Clan Uchiha. Su cabello iba desordenado y aún húmedo tenía ganas de tocarlo pero al oír a su madre atrás se arrepintió.

-Bueno, entonces como están las cosas?- pregunto la mujer dejando unas maletas en el suelo.

-Te refieres a las vacaciones?- pregunto Sakura para voltearla a ver y su madre asintió.

Correcto, después de haber ganado los exámenes los chicos tenían una semana de vacaciones ya que después venían las finales y tenían que entrenar.

-La Familia Hyuuga nos invitó a su casa en la playa, iremos todos y estaremos en la ciudad que queda ahí cerca- contesto Sakura- al parecer la mayoría se fue hoy, excepto Hinata, Naruto y nosotros.

-Ya veo, entonces llámame cuando estés en casa de Hinata y mañana en la mañana, okay?-Su madre le sonrió- como estás creciendo mi pequeña…

-Mamá, solo son tres días- sonrió, Sakura le indico con un gesto al Uchiha que tomara sus maletas.- Por favor, no te preocupes y te llamaré- le dio un abrazo a su madre.

-No tiene de qué preocuparse, Señora Haruno yo la cuidare- dijo el azabache.

-Está bien, cuídense y compórtense, adiós.- Ambos se despidieron y subieron al carro para irse.

Sakura miraba sonriente por la ventana, irían al festival y luego a la casa de Sasuke, le llamaba la curiosidad ya que nunca había ido a su casa la hacía sentirse más cerca de él, entonces comenzó a recordar lo dicho con Tsunade.

* * *

_-Tsunade-sama, tengo algo que preguntarle._

_La mujer dejo de ver sus papeles y miró seria a Sakura- Dime, Sakura._

_-Es sobre el Clan Uchiha, hoy me encontré con Madara- Sakura miro fijamente a su maestra- Él me dijo, que los Kages ocultaban algo, la muerte del primer Hokage y sobre el Clan Uchiha…_

_Tsunade se tensó._

_-Sakura, es mejor que no te metas con Uchiha Madara, después de todo sabes muy bien que no es confiable pudo decirte eso para que dudaras de ti misma, así juega él._

_-Sí, pero siendo él parte del Clan Uchiha estoy segura que no mentiría sobre algo así, además Sasuke…- Sakura dio un salto al escuchar los puños de Tsunade en la mesa._

_-Sakura, estás metiendo en asuntos que son prohibidos, hay mucha gente que busca esa verdad, la historia de los Clanes y la muerte de los Kages- Tsunade le hizo un guiño con el ojo._

_Sakura miro de reojo la ventana y pudo ver una sombra alejándose._

_-No es seguro que preguntes esto, no puedo responderte a ninguna de las dos, Sakura, la primera se desconoce- Tsunade se levantó- Fui nieta del primer Hokage, el falleció Sakura._

_-No pudo haber alguien que lo asesinara?- pregunto._

_-No, no lo creo aunque hay sospechas pero de haber sido así, tendría las marcas de combate o…- Tsunade se corrigió- ya preguntaste bastante, puedes retirarte._

_Sakura miro extrañada a su maestra, que iba a decir después de eso. Tenía razón Madara, había cosas que ocultaban los Kages, tal vez para bien o tal vez para mal pero el simple hecho que se lo ocultara le daba la impresión que no era nada bueno. Se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta._

_-Sakura, es mejor que no sepas el pasado del Clan Uchiha, sabes lo rumores y estoy segura que uno de ellos es cierto. Ten cuidado con Uchiha Sasuke- Miro de reojo a la chica._

* * *

-Sakura, oye, molesta

Sakura regreso a la realidad y volteo a ver a Sasuke, aún no llegaban al festival.- Dime, Sasuke?

-Qué rayos te sucede?- la miro de reojo con el ceño fruncido- vengo hablándote todo el camino y solo miras la ventana.

-Uy, el Uchiha se sintió ignorado?- dijo divertida.

-Bag, y yo que me preocupaba, solo cállate.

Sakura empezó a reírse y se acercó a Sasuke para depositarle un beso en la mejilla.

-perdona, es que pensaba sobre algo.

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

-Eso no es tan importante como esto, verdad?

-No, lo siento! No lo volveré a…

Sasuke dejo de ver el camino y se inclinó para besarla en los labios. Tomo el labio inferior de la pelirosa y lo mordió suavemente mientras ella gemía, luego metió su lengua para saborear su boca, entonces escucho un carro que le bocinaba. Se separó y tomo el control del volante nuevamente.

-S-Sa…CASI NOS MATAS!- grito sonrojada, tratando de controlar su respiración.

-No dejaría que eso pasara, mira ya llegamos- dijo Sasuke estacionando su carro.

Ambos se bajaron, Sakura empezó a caminar rápidamente mientras decían cosas sin sentido muy furiosa- Casi nos mata, por qué tenía que besarme de esa manera?, estoy segura que yo estaba gim…RAYOS! Es un idiota!

Sasuke solo la miro decepcionado- Vaya, que chica…

Entraron juntos a la festival donde había un montón de gente esperando para pedir su comida, o para algún juego, algunos llevaban algodón de azúcar en la mano, otro iban en grupos de amigos. La mayoría llevaba su yukata o kimono. Sasuke vio como Sakura era atrapada por la muchedumbre y se alejaba de él, asique con un rápido movimiento la tomo de la mano y la atrajo hacia ella.- Ten cuidado, no quiero que te alejes de mí.

Se sonrojo.

-A dónde quieres ir primero?- dijo frío.

-Quiero ir a comer dulces!

Sasuke la miro con cara de horror.- No me gusta lo dulce, mejor vayamos a ver algunas espadas o bailes.

-No, dulces!- insistió la pelirosa- quieres ir a ver como se atraviesan las espadas? No, dulces y dulces será!

-Ya te dije, que no me gustan. Al menos las espadas son más interesantes- frunció el ceño.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos retándose, hasta que Sakura empezó a reírse y seguido de Sasuke, estaban peleando como dos chiquillos- Esta bien, pasemos a comprar los dulces y luego a ver las espadas.- dijo Sasuke.

-Si! Y luego podríamos ir a los juegos de pesca?

Así se la pasaron en la noche del festival, de un lado a otro sino era porque en cada momento se peleaban por ir algún lugar era por la comida o sus retos, Sasuke ganó en varios juegos y uno de los premios era un peluche, estaba seguro que Sakura le gustaría el gato asique, pidió el gato, la chica estaba feliz pero con un puchero porque ella no ganó nada, así hasta que ambos se cansaron de caminar y estar con tanta muchedumbre decidieron ir a la colina y acostarse para ver las estrellas y esperar a los fuegos artificiales.

-Sasuke?- pregunto la pelirosa para ver si el chico estaba despierto.

-Mn….

-Quería darte algo, bueno…- Sasuke se sentó y pudo ver como Sakura guardaba algo detrás de ella.- Es para tu mamá, no sabía si estaba bien, pero quería que supieras que ella es importante para mí también.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, Sakura se puso de rodillas y dejo ver una vela blanca en un barco de papel, Sasuke sintió un nudo en el pecho.

-Ella aún sigue a tu lado, Sasuke-kun

Sasuke bajo la mirada, mientras Sakura se ponía nerviosa.

-Sé que no hablé mucho de ella- hablo Sasuke- pero cuando era pequeño y mi abuelo había muerto, solíamos venir a dejar una vela al río, ella siempre decía- Sasuke miro al río que estaba al final de la colina-" Él sigue a nuestro lado, Sasuke"

-Sasuke-kun…

-A veces me recuerdas a mi madre…

-Sasuke, estoy segura que ella ahora mismo está sonriendo- la chica lo abrazo- Ella quiere verte feliz, Sasuke, sin dolor sin soledad, ella quiere que sigas

Sasuke abrió los ojos. Su pecho empezó a latir.

-"Seguir? Dejar mi venganza, por ser feliz?"- miro a Sakura que lo abrazaba-" Eso es lo que ella quiere, que no tenga dolor, Sakura…prometo que dejare de sentir dolor"

Abrazo la chica mientras depositaba un beso en su frente.- Te parece si la ponemos en el río?- La chica asintió y ambos bajaron al río, Sasuke la encendió simplemente soplando sobre ella.

-Cómo?- Sakura la miró sorprendida.

Sasuke la sonrió de lado.- Lo sabrás pronto.

Ambos tomaron el barco y lo empujaron hacia la corriente del agua, después de unos minutos Sasuke la abrazo y miraron como se alejaba.

-Ya falta poco para los fuegos artificiales, te parece si subimos por un algodón de azúcar?

Sakura sonrió- En serio? Claro! Pero no te gusta lo dulce!

-Creo que puedo soportar un algodón de azúcar- sonrió de lado.

Miraban como ambos chicos subían la colina y ella le sonreía mientras el azabache la molestaba. El primer chico, era alto con cabellera rubia en una coleta y el segundo era un chico de pelo rojizo que miraba la sonrisa de la chica.

-Preciosa, no?- pregunto el primer chico- No tiene mal gusto, el pequeño.

-No venimos a eso.

-Oh, vamos Sasori, la chica es guapa pero no creo que estando al lado de él sobreviva- Deidara tomo sus dangos- Crees que Itachi quiera unos?

-Tal vez, se ve que es muy débil.

-Tienes razón, por el momento solo tenemos que encargarnos que Orochimaru n este rondando por aquí, aunque estoy seguro que querrá buscarlo y esa sería nuestra oportunidad, pero él la mataría y eso sería un problema.

Sasori tomó uno de los dangos y miro al chico.

-Por qué la mataría? Después de todo ella no es más que un juguete de Sasuke.

-Sasori, Sasori….Él se ve muy en serio con ella, además eso es suficiente para ser un obstáculo para Orochimaru, aunque no para Itachi después de todo quiere protegerlo.

-Deidara, nuestro deber es solo capturar a los Jinchuriki, esto solo lo hago porque Itachi es de admirar.

Deidara se puso amargado.

-Bag, ese Itachi solo es un egocéntrico pero me cae bien el pequeñín, además venimos por Orochimaru tenemos cuentas pendientes con esa asquerosa serpiente- ambos se levantaron al ver que una chica se acercaba a la joven pareja.

-Auch, lo siento, guapo- dijo la chica que había tropezado con Sasuke.

-Hmp.

Sakura la miro enfadada.

-Quieres ir a comer algo?- intervino la chica entre ambos.

-Por si no te diste cuenta..-Sasuke miro la lengua de la chica, miró a Sakura y la empujo- Que diablos?

-Vaya, eres rápido para captar y para salvarle el pellejo a tu noviecita, ya veo que ella es la que te atrasa, Sasuke-kun.

Sakura fue agarrada por un chico, miro hacia arriba para ver quién era, su cabello era rojiza y sus ojos cafés.- Es mejor que te vayas- dijo el chico.

Solo pudo notar como otro chico salía del lado del pelirojo haciendo unos jutsus- en seguida el lugar estallo en humo- la gente gritaba y se alejaba, pero ella no podía ver a Sasuke.

-SASUKE!- grito, entonces sintió como alguien la tomaba de la muñeca.

-Sakura, debemos irnos, Orochimaru está aquí.-los ojos de Sasuke cambiaron de color y miró hacia donde estaba Orochimaru y dos sombras- ¿Quiénes…? Su chakra es…

-Chakra?- pregunto Sakura confusa.

-Sakura, ve al auto, te veo ahí en unos segundos- ordeno seriamente.- Ahora.

Sakura quería protestar pero era mejor hacerle caso, luego pensó en Orochimaru ¿Y si le pasaba algo?

-Sasuke, pero Orochimaru…- Sasuke topo su frente con la de ella.

-Solo haya algo que temo más ahorita, Sakura, que te pierda asique vete.

Temerosa asintió y corrió hacia donde estaría la salida. Sasuke corrió hacia donde estaban, saco su katana pero cuando iba a atacar lo detuvo una cuchilla.

-Qué diablos…- gruño.

-mejor no te metas, nosotros nos encargaremos de él, pequeñín.- Sasuke reconoció ese apodo.

-Deidara- dijo gruñendo- ¿qué hacen acá? ¿Dónde está Itachi?

-Venimos por él, si buscas pelear con nosotros te advierto que la chica morirá- dijo Sasori mientras esquivaba las serpientes de Orochimaru.

-Sasuke-kun…- Orochimaru atacó a Sasuke pero este lo atravesó con la katana, era un clon.

-Itachi está fuera del país, por esta vez te dejamos ir, Sasuke- Deidara tomo el cuello de Orochimaru- Trágate esto- mientras ambos peleaban con Orochimaru Sasuke guardó su espada sin dejar de verlo seriamente y corrió hacia su auto.

-"Itachi está fuera del país, por qué ellos estarían aquí? O mejor dicho, por qué querrían a Orochimaru?!"- Sasuke entro al auto y vio a Sakura.

-Sasuke!

-Nos vamos, te llevaré a casa de Hinata- arrancó el auto y manejo hasta la residencia Hyuuga.

-Pero? Que pasó? Como que me llevas a…?

-Sakura, basta- grito- puede que estés en peligro y necesito asegurarme que estés segura, hablaremos de esto mañana.

-Mañana? Que voy a saber yo si me sales con la excusa de que no!? Sasuke, quiero que me lo digas ahora, que está pasando? Quienes eran esos chicos? Que quería Orochimaru?

Sasuke se puso serio y apretó el volante.

-Ellos eran de Akatsuki, buscaban a Orochimaru y Orochimaru a mí, aun no tengo las razones pero de lo que estoy seguro es que ellos vienen a matar.

Sakura lo miró horrorizada.

* * *

**Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Historia por Alesakura12/ Mary G.B**

**Vaya paso mucho tiempo no creen? Siento dejarlos por un tiempo, pero he regresado! Quiero agradecerles a:**

**AlieBerFor, Brigghit, PrettyChiisy2, Sutefanii Uchiha, anny uchiha 97, chromealice1590, flopyuchiha, , nagisalove, tsukinodark, Maria J, Sutefanii Uchiha, Victoria SyS, uzumaki-suki, mariirobsten15, moon hikire, shadowofsasuke801**

**Por seguir y tener mi fic en sus favoritos! Mil gracias, espero que os guste mi fic y que comenten (por favor comenten! Me encantaría saber su opinión) En fin, gracias a todos por leer!**

**Para aquellos que siguen mis libros en wattpad, les aviso que estaré empezando a subir los nuevos capitulos esta semana de "Buscando a la Joven Perfecta", "Amor a toda Velocidad" y "El Ángel de las Almas" No te lo pierdas, en wattpad!**

**Yatta!**


End file.
